The Accident
by Arden Tenjou
Summary: It started as an accident. Sanji gets groped by a drunken Zoro, and obviously he's enraged by this, but amazingly he also has a reaction! Quickly it becomes a competition. Who is better: the cook or the swordsman? ZoSan, SanZo, zoroxsanji, sanjixzoro, MihawkxZoro.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It started as an accident. Zoro was drunker than usual and apparently mistook Sanji for…well Sanji wasn't sure who, nor did he really want to find out. At any rate, he gave Sanji a fantastically deep kiss, putting his tongue halfway down Sanji's throat, before grabbing his package, giving him a hickey near his collar bone, and passing out on the floor.

This all happened in less than a minute, and they had only just passed each other in the corridor, they hadn't even spoken. Thus, Sanji had no idea what to do or think. He just stood rooted to the spot for a long time, standing over Zoro's awkwardly collapsed body in the corridor. Unfortunately, he had a problem. Two, actually. To deal with the first problem, he roughly half-pushed and half-kicked Zoro down the hall until they got to the men's quarters. There, he merely dumped him in the middle of the floor and slammed the door shut.

He stood there for a moment, hands trembling against the door, contemplating his second problem. He looked down. Yes, it was true. Somehow, something about what just happened had made him hard. He was trembling with disgust for a time until he decided, he had to deal with this, then think about it after.

One quick trip to the bathroom later, he was a little more calm. The first hurdle he had to overcome was how not to murder Zoro in his sleep. But no, that was too good for him, and anyway, Nami-san might be upset with him if he did. So, he decided to try to think of some other punishment.

In the meantime, he had his own problems. That one encounter had pretty much shaken his whole worldview about the value of male humans, which he before had placed at practically nil slash waste of food. But a man could turn him on…what kind of sense did that make? Surely men were just the boring bits of life that made the fantastic, beautiful, enchanting women seem all the more rare and splendid. They were not objects of affection.

This issue troubled Sanji for many days afterward, during which time he had no interaction with Zoro other than to hiss at him as he passed. For his part, Zoro barely noticed until one time Sanji shouted loudly at him for touching some cooking wine.

"What is your problem lately?" Zoro demanded.

"My problem?! I-…!" Sanji began. He gritted his teeth, but simply couldn't think of a way to bad-mouth Zoro without revealing why he was mad at him. "I just hate you!"

Zoro sighed, scratching his head. He walked away, mumbling, "Never could understand him."

Sanji barely stopped himself from throwing the bottle at him, not wanting to waste food.

That evening Sanji went to shower to get ready for bed. He moved to open the bathroom door but bumped into Zoro coming out.

"Sorry," said the swordsman, walking past him as he wiped his hair with a towel.

Sanji opened his mouth to answer, but the words stuck in his throat. Something very wrong was happening with his body. Ignoring Zoro, He raced inside the bathroom and locked the door. He leaned against it and clenched his fists, at a complete and total loss. How could he be hard again?!

Sanji had solved that night's problem with a cold shower, not wanting to make a habit out of jerking off to vortexes of evil like his swordsman crewmate. But now he had a bigger problem: not only was his world view shaken, that he had gotten hard from a man's touch, not only had it happened twice, but this time Zoro hadn't even done anything! Had barely touched him! What if it happened when they were fighting? How the hell was he going to talk his way out of that?!

Sanji spent most of the late night and early morning thinking. Eventually, he came to an insane conclusion, but nevertheless the only one that seemed likely to solve his problem. So, he waited for a night when Zoro was on watch to try his theory.

He let everyone think he had gone to sleep. Then he silently got up, and snuck up to the crow's nest where Zoro's exercise room was. That was always where he spent watch, sleeping obviously. Sanji climbed the ladder and peeked out from the floor. Indeed, the swordsman was sitting on the bench, snoring loudly with one knee bent up to his chest and his three katana folded in his arms.

Perfect, Sanji thought. He's at his most disgusting.

Sanji crept up to him and peered closely at him. His intention had been to get a good look at Zoro to try and prove to himself that he was a disgusting, tasteless, filthy, charmless man. Most of these things were true, of course. However, in the end, this turned out to have not been one of his better ideas.

No, Sanji was not in general a great connoisseur of male beauty; partly because he barely looked at them. And although he was often in Zoro's face for one reason or another, this may have been the first time he actually sat down and looked at it, when it didn't have an enraged expression on it.

Zoro had high cheekbones, a long, straight nose and slightly drooping eyes, all of which were things that Sanji liked. However he also had a strong chin and a high forehead, two things that usually turned Sanji off in women. But, on Zoro it sort of worked. He would never have called this man beautiful, nor would probably anyone with a basic aesthetic sense, but at the moment it happened to be pushing some of his buttons. Sanji started to get a bad feeling about this.

He looked down at Zoro's body. Awful. Everything that he hated in female bodies: covered with muscle, no curves at all, thick and stocky. But while he was leaning closely, the scent of Zoro's body infected his nose and caused him to blush a little.

But why?! He demanded of himself, silently grabbing his head and dancing around in agony. Why should he feel anything but mild disgust toward this awful man?

"What are you doing?"

Sanji froze, mid-dance.

Seconds ticked by.

Hmm.

He turned smoothly to look at Zoro as if it was perfectly reasonable that he was there. "I have a bone to pick with you," he said, though he could feel himself blushing.

Zoro yawned, stretching. "And it couldn't possibly wait till the morning?"

"I've hardly slept the past few days because of something YOU did. It's time you took responsibility for your actions."

"Huh?" Zoro sounded annoyed. He picked his ear absently. "What actions?"

Sanji was ready to bite his head off. And yet he could still hardly say it. "When…you… All right, do you remember a few days ago, we had a party on that little island with all the funny trees?"

Zoro considered. He nodded.

"Do you remember coming back to the ship?"

Zoro considered. He considered some more. Eventually, he tilted his head. "I remember…Usopp finishing his 58th rendition of the Sogeking song…"

Sanji gritted his teeth, rubbing the crease between his eyebrows. "Yes. And then?"

"Luffy drowning."

"And then?"

"Me saving him."

"Skip ahead, asshole."

Zoro thought for a long time. "I remember…waking up on the floor in the men's quarters."

Sanji's entire body was trembling with rage. "You don't think you missed anything?!"

"Well, what?!" Zoro barked back. "I don't remember all right!"

Sanji could see this was going nowhere. He would have to just suck it up and say it, or he would never get any resolution. He trembled for a moment. Eventually he unbuttoned his shirt collar. Zoro frowned at him. Then Sanji yanked it down and revealed the still slightly red mark on his neck.

"Do you want to guess who gave me this?"

Zoro thought for a moment. Then, with no change in his expression, he said, "No." Sanji wanted to scream. "Is this why you're bothering me?"

"YOU, you ass!"

Zoro blinked. Suddenly, his expression became a mix of anger and panic. But he merely said, "No. Are you crazy? I wouldn't even do that to someone I liked."

"Obviously you would. You'd do it to any warm-blooded body who happened to pass by you in a corridor, clearly. You think I would make this up? And by the way, I wasn't the one who went through twenty days' supply of sake in one night. I would take my word over yours, personally. Moron swordsman!"

Zoro's eyes were wide, his brows drawn tight together. He clearly had no idea what to make of this situation. He also didn't deny it any further, so at least in his mind there was a possibility that it was true. He thought for a long time. "Maybe I did…" he murmured at last.

"Thank you!"

Zoro cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed, and then said, "Ok, if what you say is true…well, I have to think about the reasons for _that_ later… in any case I do owe you an apology. But I hate apologies, so just tell me something I can do to make up for it."

Sanji started to feel strange. For some reason, ever since that night, his judgment seemed impaired around Zoro. It was almost the way he felt with women. For example, what he was about to say, he would never have thought he would ever say to a man. "Okay…payback."

"What?"

Sanji swallowed, trying to appear calm and collected. "I'll just do the same to you that you did to me."

Zoro's face twisted with disgust. "Excuse me?"

Without waiting for further approval, Sanji slammed a hand on the wall beside Zoro's head, and set one knee beside Zoro's legs on the bench. "This is your punishment for acting like an ass. A man of honor never shirks his responsibility."

Zoro's face was frozen in horror, as Sanji had used probably the one phrase that could get him to agree to this. Nevertheless, he didn't fight back.

Sanji grasped Zoro's chin with a mildly trembling hand and watched his lips for a moment. Then he hesitantly pressed his lips to Zoro's; a part of him was horrified, but he felt a heat building in his stomach. Zoro's whole body was stiff and obviously unwilling, but Sanji kissed him deeply, and Zoro's lips started to soften, whether because he was starting to feel something or giving up, Sanji didn't know.

Then Sanji lightly licked Zoro's upper lip, telling himself that this was basically what Zoro had done to him. Hesitantly, Zoro's lips parted, allowing Sanji to insert his tongue deep inside Zoro's mouth. Sanji's inhibition was all but gone now, and he grabbed Zoro's face with both hands, deepening the kiss.

Zoro gave some muffled protests, but basically didn't stop him. It was then that Sanji grabbed his package.

Zoro yelped and shoved him back. "Jackass! You're saying I did _that_?!"

Sanji growled. "Yes you did. Are you going to take your punishment or keep interrupting?"

Zoro looked uncertain. "Now, look…exactly how far did I…?"

Sanji took some time to consider as to whether this was a time to be noble and honest and truthful, all the things on whose basis Zoro was agreeing to do this in the first place…or to say fuck it and take advantage of the situation. And the option he chose was…

"Stop talking and you'll find out."

…fuck it.

Zoro hesitantly allowed Sanji to start touching him again. This time, as he was kissing him, Sanji reached his hand inside Zoro's pants.

"Ah…" Zoro grunted, but gritted his teeth against any further protest.

Sanji smirked to himself. He could feel Zoro was already getting hard. He stroked his length contentedly as he thoroughly kissed him. Kissing Zoro was amazing, way different from kissing women. His lips were thin but powerful, and in general it just felt more passionate. Zoro's muscular body, although it wasn't as much fun to touch, meant that Sanji didn't have to do all the work. As he was kissing him, he also noticed that whether it was intentional or not, Zoro's tongue action was amazing. Then he realized that it must be all that training and fighting with a sword in his mouth. Sanji started to blush as he thought of something else he wanted to do with Zoro's mouth. But he couldn't possibly get away with that.

He unzipped his own pants. Then he took Zoro's hand and placed it on his member.

"Nn?" Zoro asked, panicking again.

Sanji's lips parted from Zoro's for a moment. "I did it for you that night," Sanji lied. "Take your punishment."

Zoro shut his eyes tight and meekly did as Sanji said. Sanji sat down on top of Zoro's legs, straddling him as they both jerked each other off. At first Zoro was very jerky and not really interested in doing a good job. But gradually, as Sanji stopped kissing him in order to pay more attention to his cock, Zoro's hand became more rhythmic and fluid. Sanji started unconsciously moaning.

Though he did not notice at the time, Sanji's moaning voice caused Zoro's gaze to flick up to him. Zoro watched Sanji for a while. Then he closed his eyes and started concentrating on what he was doing. Sanji was panting, enjoying the feeling of Zoro's hand while he jerked Zoro off, and then he leaned over Zoro's shoulder. He took Zoro's ear in his mouth.

The swordsman took in a hissed breath. Sanji contentedly licked and sucked Zoro's ear for a while, during which time Zoro's hand almost stopped moving due to inability to concentrate, and then he started kissing his neck. Zoro was panting now too. At one point, Zoro made a particularly sweet sound and squeezed Sanji's dick, and Sanji felt himself coming.

"Mmf!" he murmured, and bit down on Zoro's neck.

Zoro gasped, and within moments, he came too.

Several minutes passed before either man moved or said anything. Sanji was grateful that Zoro couldn't see his face from this angle, because after coming, his reason had returned. He was bright red and had no idea what he should say or do after this.

Zoro cleared his throat. Sanji snapped to attention and promptly got up, zipping his pants. Sanji was quiet for a while, waiting for Zoro to express and opinion. The swordsman wasn't quick to comment either, but eventually he did speak.

"So, I did all that?" he muttered.

Sanji felt guilt hit him like a rock in the stomach. "More or less, yeah."

Zoro's eyebrow raised. "More or less, huh?"

Sanji braced for a tempestuous reaction. But it didn't come.

Zoro scratched the back of his head. "Well, whatever. We're square now?"

Sanji blinked. "Um…yeah. Square."

Zoro nodded. Then he sat back with his hands behind his head and yawned. "I always get sleepy after I come, so go away. I'm going back to sleep."

"Don't you mean watch?"

Zoro yawned. "Yeah."

Sanji went back down the ladder, half uttering a sigh of relief and half tense because he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. How had he gotten away with that?!

Sanji woke the next morning feeling much better. Unfortunately, his anxieties had merely passed on to someone else, not gone away. Sanji also assumed that, since he'd got it out of his system, he would no longer be attracted to Zoro anymore. He chuckled at the very thought. Zoro. Imagine.

Because of his semi-denial of the incident, he was unaware of the change in Zoro's attitude toward him. Rather than arrogant and superior, more quiet and observant. Nevertheless, the swordsman seemed unable to make a move either, until…

Sanji was climbing up the stairs to the kitchen, carrying some bags of flour, when he missed his footing, due to a spot of grease that had dripped from a haunch of meat that Luffy had been eating while walking. Sanji felt himself falling, unable to right himself due to the weight of the flour.

"Ah!" he cried, bracing for impact.

Paff. He hesitantly blinked his eyes open. Instead of the hard wooden steps, his body was now supported by something almost as hard but much less dangerous to his spine. Sanji's whole weight and the weight of the flour were being supported by Zoro's chest, while Zoro's hands were braced on the railing. And when Sanji saw his expression, it was as if it was nothing.

There was an awkward pause, and then Zoro said, "Watch your step, dumb cook."

Sanji's cheeks flared bright red. He righted himself without a word and hurried up to the kitchen, vowing to ignore the swordsman. However…

Once Sanji was safely there, and sure that no one else was in the kitchen, he dropped the sacks of flour. Hesitantly, one hand reached down to stroke his hardening cock. How could this be? Just Zoro's smell, the sound of his voice in his ear…why was this happening?!

Despite his panic, Sanji did manage to cum in a public area, the kitchen no less, before he started to feel guilty. But the moment he finished, the kitchen door opened. He hastily zipped up his pants, but it turned out to be unnecessary. Zoro noticed him but did not look at him, as he silently let the door close. He stood there for a long moment. Then he turned to Sanji, and pressed him against the wall by his shoulder.

Sanji was getting nervous. "Zoro…" he murmured.

Zoro was silent and didn't look at him. Then all of a sudden, he grabbed Sanji by the hips and yanked Sanji's waist against his own.

"Ah…! Oi, moron…!" Sanji cried, gritting his teeth against the extremely sexy sensation. "What are you thinking?!"

Rather than answer, Zoro turned Sanji's head away, then sank his teeth into the flesh of his neck. Sanji gasped, unconsciously pushing Zoro away by the chest. But unfortunately, the feeling of Zoro's heavily muscled chest moving against Sanji's fingers was doing all kinds of wonderful things to him. He felt himself growing hard again.

"Stop this…this is crazy…!" Sanji continued, through a husky and not very insistent voice.

Zoro merely growled and shoved their hips together harder. Sanji started to pull Zoro toward him involuntarily, gasping at the sensation. His hands went from Zoro's chest to his shoulders. The massive muscles in his arms, as they flexed with Zoro's movements, were giving Sanji very pleasant shivers.

Finished making his protests, Sanji grabbed Zoro's fly and undid it. He took out his own cock too and worked them together, even though he had only cum recently. Zoro had stopped moving, his breathing becoming slightly harsh and uneven. But true to his iron willpower, it was hardly apparent he was enjoying himself at all, until Sanji noticed the slightest blush at the top of his cheeks. He smirked.

"Want me to suck you off?" Sanji murmured, part of him disbelieving what he was saying.

Zoro growled. "You're a sick bastard."

"Oh? Who got hard just looking at this sick bastard?" Sanji quipped, smirking.

Zoro flushed and turned away. Clearly he was not as opposed to the idea as he claimed.

Sanji continued working their cocks as he said, "I'll do it, but you do mine first."

Zoro balked. "What?! I'm not doing that."

"Ok, janken for it."

Grumpily, Zoro complied. They played, and Sanji played paper. Zoro played rock.

Sanji grinned. "I go first."

Zoro snarled. He reluctantly got down on his knees, saying, "Your mouth had better be worth this."

"Stop chattering and you'll find out, asshole," Sanji said, though his heart was beating crazily in his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so excited.

Zoro made a face while he looked at Sanji's cock for a while, rubbing it hesitantly, preparing. "I don't even like the way women taste…" he muttered. "This is going to suck."

Sanji scoffed. "Oh yeah? You've sucked a woman before? That surprises me."

"I don't like to…and what are you implying? I've been with women before, all right?"

"Oh, I'm sure you have. I just never thought about it. Were they swordsmen too?"

Zoro glared up at him. "They were ordinary women."

"So it is 'they'?" Sanji inquired, enjoying himself even though he wanted Zoro to suck him off already. "Which would mean…two?"

Sanji expected Zoro to roll his eyes, but instead he flushed deeply and looked away. Sanji's heart pounded. Did this brutish man just do something that Sanji would consider cute?

"Sorry, Zoro," he said, pulling Zoro's mouth open. "Can't wait."

"Huh?" Zoro wondered. Then, "Mmmf!" Zoro protested and Sanji's penis slid down his throat.

Sanji panted there for a moment, and hesitantly looked down. Zoro's face was twisted in displeasure, but he was still blushing and apparently still hard, from what Sanji could see. He'd so rarely seen Zoro blush that it was really getting to him, and even that unpleasant expression. Sanji doubted he would be able to hold out for very long.

He began to move in and out of Zoro's mouth, assuming the man himself wasn't likely to do much. He tried to be careful not to make Zoro gag by putting it in too far, but it was really hard to control himself. He had been right about Zoro's tongue; whether on purpose or not it was strong, swift and powerful, moving passionately along his length and making it almost impossible for him to stop.

Sanji started moaning loudly. He buried his fingers and Zoro's soft, green hair, desperate to cum. He was fine for a few minutes, but what finally did him in was when Zoro's gaze flicked open, and with that extremely sexy expression he looked straight at Sanji.

"Ah!" Sanji cried, pushing Zoro away so he didn't cum in his throat. He yanked himself off until his cum flew onto the kitchen floor. He was going to hate cleaning that up.

Zoro observed this for a time. "Huh. I figured you'd cum in my mouth," he said, interestedly, then he stood.

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Why? Did you want me to?"

"Don't be gross. Get on your knees already."

Sanji flushed. He'd always liked it when women took control. Did that go for men as well?

He knelt, stroking Zoro's cock for a moment. He glanced up. Zoro's face was even more flushed, but his expression was quiet and, or so it seemed, lustful. Sanji felt his cheeks growing red. Nevertheless, he stroked Zoro a few more times, and then hesitantly took him into his mouth.

The swordsman hissed, and grabbed onto Sanji's hair. Sanji felt pleasant shivers. He began swallowing the swordsman's penis as deep as he could, in spite of the weird taste. Although it was a weird taste, and the smell was too strong, they were both so very Zoro, and even doing this was turning Sanji on a bit.

He bobbed his head many times over Zoro's length, not knowing any fancy techniques as he did with women. But Zoro didn't seem to be complaining. Then, unbeknownst to himself, Sanji moaned a bit. At that moment, Zoro's knees became weak and he almost slipped to the floor. Without taking him out of his mouth, Sanji looked up at him, curiously. Zoro's eyes were shut tight, his cheeks red, his lips slightly parted. He still held onto Sanji by the hair. Sanji smirked to himself.

He continued bobbing his head for a time, then moaned again. Zoro's whole body flinched. While it was still inside his mouth, Sanji began flicking the tip of Zoro's cock with his tongue. The swordsman was still silent, but his body was convulsing. Then he pressed his tongue into the tip and moaned loudly.

"Ahh…!" Zoro finally let his voice out.

Sanji could not believe how much fun this was. So he started to stroke Zoro's balls with his hands. Zoro shivered. Sanji removed his cock briefly and pressed his thumb to the seam between head and shaft. Zoro was still silent but for gasping, but his occasional convulsing was plenty entertainment for Sanji. He flicked Zoro's cock with his tongue and licked the shaft several times. Zoro's gasps were getting more and more obvious.

Then Sanji brought him fully back into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. When it was as far inside as he could take without gagging, he moaned.

"Ah!" Zoro cried, his grip tightening on Sanji's hair. Sanji did this again several times, but in reality just the once would have been enough for Zoro. The last time he tried it, hot semen sprayed down his throat, and although he politely waited for Zoro to finish, he then had to bend over coughing cum out onto the floor.

"Are you all right?" Zoro asked, with more concern than he generally had for Sanji.

Sanji coughed for a moment and then swallowed. It tasted gross obviously, but spitting it out any more than he had to would have been rude. "Yeah, just wasn't expecting it. Or rather, do you have any self-control?"

Zoro blushed and gritted his teeth in anger. "That's because you-…!" he began, but he turned away and trailed off.

Sanji grinned. "Because I kicked your ass at giving head?"

Rage returned to Zoro's face. "What did you say, ero-cook?"

Sanji stood and wiped his mouth with his thumb. "I said I kicked your ass at oral. Why get so upset? It's a fact. I'd probably kick your ass at the real thing too, but unfortunately neither of us are girls, so we'll never know."

"You came like twice as fast as I did," Zoro growled.

"Not everything is about timing," Sanji said, shaking his head with a smile. "I still had the presence of mind to pull out first. You'll get a girl pregnant that way, you know."

"Are you stupid? You're not getting a girl pregnant any way, if that's what you're doing."

Sanji shook his head, tutting his disapproval. "Poor Zoro. Not enough practice, that's all it is. I'm sure you'll get it."

"Want to go, huh?" the swordsman growled, his expression apocalyptic.

"What was that?" Sanji snarled.

Zoro was uncharacteristically silent for a moment. Then he said, "Ok, tonight. Sucking contest. Whoever cums first loses."

Sanji grinned. "Fair enough. And the winner?"

"Gets to top for real."

Sanji blinked.

This elicited a smirk from Zoro. "What's that face for? Yeah, men can do it too. You must have missed that part of sex ed."

In his mind, Sanji was panicking and going "What?!", but out loud he said, "All right. Sounds good to me."

"Midnight," Zoro said, rapping him on the chest with the back of his hand as he left.

"Midnight," Sanji agreed. However on the inside he was saying, "Fuck it, now what?!"

His main reason for being so concerned was not because he thought Zoro was better at giving head than he was. That clearly wasn't the case. It was because he was pretty sure he was a lot more attracted to Zoro than Zoro was to him. It was Sanji who had approached him first, after all (well to be precise, this was after Zoro had molested him, but the swordsman obviously had no memory of that). Zoro was going to have a lot easier time turning him on.

Sanji had a brief thought that he might cheat a little. His idea was to drink a little bit of wine beforehand. Not a lot, just enough to dull his senses a little. However there were two flaws with this plan: 1) Zoro had a nose for sake and would immediately catch on, and 2) Sanji got even more horny when he drank. So that plan was short-lived.

And then he realized: this was a contest between him and the swordsman, just like any other. If he couldn't win with skill then he didn't want to win at all. He nodded to himself, and then started furiously cleaning the kitchen. The rest of his day was filled with thoughts of how to make the swordsman come first.

Midnight. Nami had watch that night, but Sanji offered to trade with her, which she gratefully accepted. So he and Zoro met in the crow's nest again. Sanji had never considered this before, but it was actually a great place to be naughty.

Zoro was already there when Sanji arrived. He lifted his head and then nodded in greeting.

"Yo," Sanji said, smirking as he climbed up. "You re-"

Zoro grabbed him by the torso and easily laid him down on the floor in a 69 formation.

"Wh-what's with you?" Sanji demanded.

Zoro unzipped his own pants and then Sanji's, putting his cock in Sanji's face to get him to suck it. "We have to do it this way," he said.

"Why?!"

Zoro gave him an ironic expression. "Can you use a stopwatch while doing this?"

Sanji frowned. "No…"

"Then shut up." With that, he pulled Sanji's cock into his mouth.

Sanji flinched and bit down on his teeth to hold back the feeling sweeping over him. Not to be outdone, he brought Zoro's cock into his mouth as well. Fortunately, since there was no preamble and since Sanji couldn't see his face, he was not nearly so hyped up as he had been earlier.

He felt Zoro's cock hardening in his mouth. It was a satisfying feeling, but he knew he was just as hard. He pulled it deep inside and made a swallowing motion with his tongue. He felt Zoro shiver. He was about to try some new techniques on him, when Zoro's leg muscle shifted underneath his hand. Sanji started blushing.

Not neglecting what he was doing, he slowly felt Zoro's leg. It was incredible; not as powerful as his own, but much larger and more defined. These were the legs that were always planted in some swordsman stance or other, holding up Zoro's tight ass…

Sanji didn't realize that he had been groping Zoro for some time, nor that he was rapidly developing a leg fetish, until Zoro removed Sanji's cock from his mouth with a snarl.

"Hey!" he said. "This is a sucking contest. Not groping!"

Sanji glanced down at him, realizing he was right. But when he saw Zoro's face, he smirked; Zoro was panting and bright red. Sanji's touch apparently had an effect on him.

"My bad," Sanji said. "Don't get left behind, now," he said, taking Zoro back into his mouth again.

Zoro gritted his teeth but did the same.

Sanji tried his move from last time, but unfortunately it backfired. At the same time he was doing it, Zoro had Sanji deep inside his throat. So when Zoro's muffled cry came out, it reverberated down Sanji's cock.

Sanji gasped, nearly forgetting what he was doing. But he had to look. Zoro's face was tight with sensation, but he continued lustfully licking and sucking Sanji's cock. Fuck, Sanji thought. Deciding it was inevitable that he would lose, Sanji put all his efforts into making Zoro cum as fast as possible. He took him even deeper than he thought he could, causing his stomach to twist in a way that was at first unpleasant but he later came to like. He moaned into his length and moved his head vigorously.

All of this was causing Zoro to lose his concentration, however just before Zoro came he happened to grip Sanji's ass as he yanked Sanji's hips toward his face.

"Ahhh!" Sanji cried, with a mouth full of Zoro. He twitched, filling up Zoro's mouth with his cum.

Zoro gurgled and shuddered, cumming almost at the same time.

They both collapsed on the floor, coughing. They lay there panting for several minutes, and neither said a thing. Eventually, it was Sanji who spoke.

"Same time," he muttered.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed. "But you cheated."

Sanji half sat up to glare at him. "When did you lay down these rules exactly? Where was I?"

"You said, 'my bad'. You didn't disagree with the concept."

"Two things: yes I did say that, because I wasn't exactly in the mood to argue about it at the time, and yes I do agree with the concept in general-"

"Well there you go."

"I'm just saying I didn't get my copy of the rulebook of mouth-fucking. If I had known there was no groping from the start, I wouldn't have done it." Probably.

Zoro sighed. "Whatever. I'm sleepy."

"Aha. So I win, then?"

Zoro's eyes flicked open immediately. He rose to a sitting position. "If anything, I win, because I didn't cheat, and because I still came a second or so after you."

"I only came then because you-…!" Sanji began, but then he realized he was sounding just like Zoro had earlier in the day. He was silent for a while, but eventually he said. "Ok…what if we both top then?"

Zoro raised an incredulous eyebrow. "It doesn't really work like that. Do you get how sex works?"

"I mean one at a time," he growled. "I admit I was a little early, so you can go first. But I get to go after that. Deal?"

Although Zoro had seemed utterly drained up until that point, he blushed. He turned away, scratching his head. "Maybe."

"How about now?"

"I'm fucking tired! It's midnight and I just came."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did something interrupt your eight hours of sleeping during the day?"

Zoro growled. "If you want to go now, I can go now."

"Fine then. Since you're topping you'd better make me feel good. This is, after all, to prove a point."

Zoro grinned. "Who's better."

"Right."

"Challenge accepted, you fucking jerk."

Sanji smirked. They took off their clothes and awkwardly stared at each other for a while as they sat on the floor.

"This is weird," Zoro said.

Sanji smirked. "Is that the extent of your dirty talk?"

"Shut up. I don't usually talk."

Sanji blinked, although that shouldn't have been surprising. But he got a sudden image of what sex between Zoro and a woman would be like. He blushed. Somehow Zoro not talking, or not being able to talk, made it even sexier. What was wrong with him?!

Since Zoro was still looking to the side, embarrassed, Sanji sighed. So he approached Zoro, and placed his hand around the back of his neck. Zoro blinked up at him, unsure.

My body seems to be telling me that this guy is what I'm craving, Sanji thought.

"I just hope I'm right," he muttered.

Zoro frowned, and was going to ask what about, but Sanji stopped his lips with a kiss. Zoro's eyes widened. They'd only really kissed that first time (and apparently that time when he attacked Sanji), so it was still weird. Not bad, but weird.

Sanji snaked his tongue around inside Zoro's mouth, already starting to get turned on again. Then he pulled back and gasped.

"Wait a sec. Men don't get wet, do they?"

Zoro made a face. "You mean…"

Sanji nodded.

Silence fell between them for a moment. Then Sanji said, "Ok, wait here." He stood up and jumped into his pants.

"Hey!" Zoro said. "Are you chickening out?"

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Keep my shirt as security." Then he ducked down and disappeared down the ladder.

Zoro felt very awkward, sitting alone in the crow's nest, naked and half-hard already. He also wasn't positive that Sanji was coming back. This might be some kind of prank of his. How long was he supposed to wait?

But he didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, Sanji returned with a bottle in his right hand. He passed it to Zoro.

"What's this?"

Sanji looked a bit embarrassed and then said, "Olive oil. I don't know if it'll work but it's the only thing I could think of that's vaguely lube-like. I didn't want to waste food though, so that's the cheap stuff."

"I'm surprised you even buy cheap stuff."

"Only for you animals. I'd never feed it to Nami-san or Robin-chan," Sanji said, smirking in a self-satisfied way.

Zoro knocked him lightly on the head with the bottle.

"Ow!"

"This is the worst possible time for you to start getting amorous," Zoro growled. "That's the part of you I find least likeable."

Sanji picked up on this with another smirk. "So there's a part of me you find most likeable then?"

"Logically, yes. I can't think of one though."

Sanji scowled. "You really have no romantic sense whatsoever."

"Deal with it."

Saying this, Zoro shoved Sanji onto his back and pinned him there by the shoulder. He hesitated for a moment, his brows furrowed. Then he kissed Sanji again. Sanji blinked, but then began to melt into the kiss, forgetting his annoyance as memories of Zoro's weird attractiveness started coming back to him. He breathed in the smell of Zoro's skin, musky and heady. He lifted his hand to touch Zoro's muscular chest. He felt a flush rise to his face.

Zoro ground his hips against Sanji's. Sanji gasped through his teeth. Zoro had done this before, and it was already sexy over their clothes. But now Sanji could feel Zoro's heat against his skin, and Zoro's cock brushing against his own. He didn't realize his legs parted so that Zoro lay in the valley between them. But Zoro did.

Zoro put his weight on his knees briefly as his hands moved down to Sanji's hips. Sanji's eyes lidded, liking that feeling. Then Zoro roughly lifted his hips and grabbed Sanji's ass, without breaking the kiss. Sanji yelped, but Zoro merely continued, squeezing and releasing the tight skin of Sanji's ass as he ground his hips to him even harder. Sanji tried not to let it show how good that felt.

Now Zoro broke the kiss in order to lick a long trail up Sanji's neck. Sanji shuddered, letting free a small moan. Zoro's gaze flicked up at that. He kissed and then sucked on Sanji's neck. Sanji grasped Zoro's muscular bicep, trying to hold back his voice. Then Zoro licked his ear.

"Ah!" Sanji cried, immediately biting his lip to hold back more sounds.

Zoro watched him. Then he licked Sanji's ear again, and this time put his tongue inside it. Sanji was trembling and gripping both of Zoro's biceps. Then Zoro's hand stroked his manhood again and Sanji finally let out another shout.

Zoro put his other hand over Sanji's mouth. "If you're that loud, someone might hear," he said, although there was a trace of mischief in his voice.

Sanji narrowed his eyes, wanting to retort, but Zoro kept his hand where it was. Zoro began kissing Sanji's chest, still without moving his hand from Sanji's mouth. Reasoning that the sensations were roughly the same between men and women, he flicked Sanji's nipple with his tongue.

He was rewarded with a twitch that ran down Sanji's whole body, and a moan against his hand. Next, he bit the nipple lightly. He swirled his tongue around it for a while and then sucked hard on it. Sanji was writhing under his touch, which was very gratifying. Zoro was confident now that he would win.

Zoro ran his hand up and down Sanji's smooth, narrow chest, remarking that his skin here was even paler than his face. In general, Zoro tended to prefer Japanese women, with dark hair and ivory skin. Sanji was blond, and his skin was more milky than ivory, but Zoro liked the shape of his body. His skin tasted sweet and subtle, not very different from a woman's skin.

Zoro's hands were causing Sanji to convulse slightly, and Sanji's hands continued to grip onto different parts of Zoro's body, as if the sensations were driving him to desperation. Zoro's hand continued to catch all the stray moans that fell from his lips. Also, Zoro really liked it when Sanji moaned, especially when he could feel the vibrations on his skin. He would never admit this, but he'd thought long before that the cook had a sexy voice.

But now he was ready to get down to business. He considered for a moment. As much as he wanted to hear Sanji's moans, the fact that someone might hear them was still true. He also, as much as he wanted to, couldn't keep his hand over Sanji's mouth the entire time. Instead, he briefly stopped what he was doing to rummage around in their discarded clothing.

"What…?" Sanji murmured, now meek as a kitten and driving Zoro crazy with his sexy expression.

"Hang on," Zoro grumbled, annoyed with himself for not thinking of this earlier.

He returned with his bandana in one hand. He snapped it taught with a wolfish grin. Sanji suddenly looked nervous. "What's that for?"

Zoro answered him by deftly tying it around his mouth. Sanji moaned, hesitantly. Zoro's cock throbbed. Then, he had another idea, and rummaged around in their clothing again, this time returning with Sanji's tie.

"Mm?" Sanji murmured.

Zoro smirked and then easily tied Sanjis hands together. Then he grew more serious, and pressed them over his head to kiss him over the gag. Sanji moaned again, growing more and more a slave to pleasure. Zoro swallowed. He had to calm down.

To reduce the sensory overload he was experiencing, he grabbed Sanji by the waist and flipped him over so that he was on all fours, though his hands were still tied in front of him. Sanji looked back at him with a soft moan and a concerned expression. Zoro stroked his thighs and ass, enjoying their tightness. Sanji trembled, his back arching. Then Zoro paused. He had a really stupid idea.

Perhaps thinking he could stick his cock inside removed some of the disgust factor, because he really didn't think about it much as he suddenly licked Sanji's asshole.

"Mmmm!" Sanji cried, losing control and falling onto his elbows.

Zoro flushed, pleased with this reaction. He squeezed Sanji's ass, parting it further so he could continue to lick him. Zoro was glad he'd gagged him, because Sanji's voice was incredible, and loud. And perhaps because he'd never been stimulated here, he seemed to be overcome with sensation.

Zoro could see that Sanji was painfully hard. But he did not touch his dick yet. He had other ideas. At this, he slipped his tongue inside Sanji's tight hole.

"Mmhmm!" Sanji moaned, his whole body twitching.

Zoro glanced down briefly, and could see precum leaking from Sanji's tip. He blushed. He really was enjoying this that much?

Zoro resumed the attack on Sanji's asshole, while at the same time massaging his own cock. Finally he relented, and decided he'd teased him – and himself – enough. He took up the olive oil, and dripped it erotically down Sanji's crack. Sanji flinched with a light moan, gazing back lustily at Zoro.

Zoro massaged it around, softening the area outside Sanji's hole. He also could not help but watch the trails of oil that dripped from Sanji's balls, and later from down his cock. Slowly, he inserted one finger inside him.

Sanji's fingers dug into the wood of the floor. Zoro could tell he was still enjoying himself, but there must have been a bit of pain. After a moment though, he let loose a sweet sigh. Zoro continued to loosen him up for a moment, met every now and then by a soft moan, and then he felt something hard on the inside of Sanji's stomach. He pressed it.

"Mmm!" Sanji cried, shuddering and gasping.

More precum dripped from his cock. Zoro's eyes widened. He pressed the area again, producing another massive reaction. Now Sanji whirled back around to shake his head desperately.

"Mm hmm…" he moaned. Most likely 'no more'.

Zoro smirked. "Close to cumming?"

Sanji visibly bit back his pride, closed his eyes and hid his face behind his upper arm. Then he nodded.

Zoro grinned. "Fair enough. It is a bit too soon."

Instead of teasing that area any more, he inserted a second finger. Sanji grunted, apparently feeling a bit of pain again. But it took less time than before to get back his sweet moans and gasps. Zoro was really having to hold back. Despite the fact that this was a man, and one he really didn't get along with, he'd never imagined he could be so sexy. The tightness and twitching movements inside of his body made it really difficult for Zoro to hold back from ramming his cock deep inside him. But Sanji's sweet expressions and sighs also made him want to be gentle.

More importantly, if he hurt Sanji that would undoubtedly mean he lost the competition.

So he breathed deeply to hold back his desire, and concentrated on loosening Sanji's hole. Eventually, he added a third finger. Sanji clenched his hands for a moment. Then he began panting. Zoro couldn't tell if this was good or not, so he ran a finger along Sanji's erection.

"Mmm!" Sanji cried, throwing his head back.

He was definitely still hard. More importantly, in addition to the twitching inside of him, his hips had begun to tremble and gently thrust back to meet Zoro's fingers. He swallowed hard.

Finally, he couldn't wait anymore. He drove his fingers in deeply several more times, flexing them and brushing that spot that made Sanji go crazy. Sanji was writhing beneath his touch, his moans driving Zoro even harder. So Zoro removed his fingers, eliciting a momentary sigh from Sanji, and lined up outside his entrance. Slowly, he inserted his cock inside his crewmember.

"Mm…" Sanji grunted, clenching his fists.

Well, yeah, Zoro realized. If fingers hurt him, this was bound to. But since it hadn't taken Sanji long to get used to the fingers, he assumed he would get used to this to. More importantly, Sanji was so tight. He had to hold back from cumming right away, breathing deeply and harnessing control over his body.

Zoro realized that more lubrication might make it easier for Sanji. Not to mention, when Sanji was this tight it was actually hurting Zoro a bit too. He took up the olive oil and poured it over his dick and Sanji's hole at the same time. Both men sighed; it was a weird but delicious feeling. Zoro started getting some ideas about food play he could try with the cook later.

Slowly, he started to move inside him. Sanji moaned a bit, and Zoro couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Then his back arched with a sigh, and Sanji started to react to his thrusts. Zoro smirked. He knew he couldn't let loose yet, but that was a good sign.

He massaged Sanji's ass, causing the other man to twitch and moan. Sanji's ass was so tight, no doubt because of all that kicking. His legs were long and lean and very attractive, although Zoro wasn't a huge fan of the hairiness. Zoro ran his hands along Sanji's back and ribs. Sanji was moaning louder now, his hole squeezing and relaxing around Zoro. Zoro reached around to touch his chest, and found that his nipples were very hard. Another good sign.

Zoro sighed pleasantly, moving slowly in him. He longed to hear Sanji's uninterrupted moans, and stick his fingers inside his mouth as he fucked him. Instead, he gripped the back of Sanji's neck with one hand, and his hips with the other. Then he thrust deeply inside him.

"Mmhmm!" Sanji moaned.

Zoro thrust hard again. Sanji's whole body shuddered, his hands digging into the wood floor again. Zoro could tell that there was pleasure mixed in the pain. He gathered that meant he could keep going.

So he gradually picked up the pace, until he was at a level that was good for him too. Sanji's body was starting to relax, letting Zoro in deeper. He felt himself growl a bit at the sensation. He started giving it to Sanji harder. Sanji's moans were growing louder. It was getting harder and harder to hold back from cumming, but no matter what he wanted to make Sanji come first.

"Mm…mmhmm!" Sanji moaned, and Zoro was sure he was saying his name.

Zoro gritted his teeth. He slammed his length into Sanji over and over, more and more a slave to the hot tightness inside of Sanji. Finally, he felt himself getting close and grabbed Sanji's dick in desperation.

Sanji moaned loudly, falling from his elbows onto his chest, panting and writhing under Zoro's touch. With his hands tied in front of him, his head turned slightly so Zoro could just see his expression, he was unbelievably sexy. It should be criminal, Zoro thought briefly.

Sanji shuddered, his whole body tensing up. His sphincter closed around Zoro, causing him to gasp. Then Zoro's hand was wet with cum. Sanji twitched over and over, his hole giving Zoro incredible sensations. Then Zoro couldn't hold back any more. He plowed into Sanji, drawing desperate cries from him, until a massive orgasm hit him and he poured his cum into Sanji's belly. He shuddered, relishing the sensation of cumming inside that tight warmth.

They both panted for a long time, completely unable to move. Finally, Zoro planted both hands on the floor on either side of Sanji, and slowly slid out of him. Cum dripped out slowly behind him, and he swallowed. Sanji collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard. Zoro sat down opposite him, leaning against the bench. Like always, after he came, he was completely exhausted, and nearly fell asleep then and there.

But he happened to glance up. There, he was just able to see as Sanji lay on his side, a trail of cum dripping out his ass, as it still twitched and flexed so he could almost see inside. That was enough to wake him up.

Eventually, Sanji brought his hands up to his face. He managed to pull the gag off, then breathed heavily for a moment. Next, he used his teeth to untie his hands. Even this was sexy, Zoro thought.

"Shit," Sanji said, very unromantically.

Zoro snorted, smiling. And Sanji had the nerve to say _he_ had no sense of romance. "That good, huh?"

Sanji's eyes flew open. He frowned, clearly not wanting to be honest. "If you like that sort of thing," he mumbled. "But," he sat up a little on his elbows, "I still have a thing or two to show you." Then he started to wither and lay back down on the floor, still breathing hard. "Um…tomorrow…" he relented.

Zoro chuckled. "If you can still move your hips by then."

Sanji glared at him. "If I can't, then it's your fault and you get sub-par marks from me."

"What? It's normal after anal sex! Don't blame me."

"We'll just see."

Zoro was actually really enjoying this time with Sanji, but he was starting to feel conflicted. Zoro had never been the type who could easily separate sex and love. For that reason, he hadn't had very many partners. The only reason he agreed to do it with Sanji was because he assumed he wouldn't have that problem, since he was not only straight, but always at odds with Sanji. The premise of sex as a competition also helped.

But he was started to feel that familiar warmth in his heart. He hated it, because when he did, he wanted it to last forever. It never did, of course. So he avoided relationships altogether. He didn't want to lose this feeling. But more importantly, he didn't want to have it in the first place. He resolved to let Sanji do him, and then that would be the end of it. He couldn't afford to fall any deeper than he already had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Sanji woke up, he was in his bed, in a clean pair of pajamas. This…struck him as odd. As far as he knew, he'd collapsed into slumber in the crow's nest after…that. But he was in his own bed. He wasn't even sticky. He glanced toward Zoro's bunk, where the swordsman slept noisily with one hand absently scratching his belly. He rolled his eyes.

He was almost starting to wonder if it had all been a dream, but then he sat up to get ready for the day, and immediately slumped back in bed, gritting his teeth. No, it had not been a dream. There was no other explanation for him having such pain _there_. He sighed.

After some getting used to, he was able to get up. "Ugh," he groaned. "I'll do him good and hard for this. Watch out, you bastard."

He gingerly got down from his bunk, and once there he took a moment to stare at the sleeping swordsman. Had Zoro brought him back here and changed his clothes? Without realizing, Sanji stepped closer to him. If so, he was a lot more considerate than Sanji pegged him for. Sanji knelt down beside him, wondering if Zoro was like that in all his relationships.

Then, with a loud snore from Luffy, Sanji snapped out of his musings and nearly slapped himself. All his relationships?! That sounded like he was included! Sanji shook himself. No, this was not happening. He was not giving in to this strange line of thinking. He took a few breaths, then went to prepare for the day.

As usual, Zoro was not present at breakfast, but around 11 he came yawning out onto the deck and promptly demanded, "Sanji. Food."

As he passed him, Sanji slammed a plate into Zoro's chest, causing him to cough. "You were late so that's all you get," he mumbled.

Zoro looked down, since despite Sanji's complaints, there was still plenty of food there. He smiled at him. "Thanks, dumb cook."

He walked away, thankfully just before Sanji's face exploded with color. Sanji cursed himself, cooling his cheeks with the backs of his hands. What was he getting so excited for? It was just a smile! He'd seen Zoro smile before, he was sure of it. He just…couldn't remember. Or was it that he'd never seen Zoro smile at _him_ before?

Sanji gritted his teeth. That night, after dinner, Sanji saw Zoro heading up to the crow's nest. Despite what their crewmembers might think, he followed him. By the time he got there, Zoro already had his shirt off and was lifting an impossibly enormous weight over his head. He frowned as Sanji came in, even more so when Sanji closed and locked the hatch behind him.

Zoro was lucky he chose to set down the weight at that point, because before he could even say anything, Sanji jumped him.

Sanji slammed their lips together, holding the sides of Zoro's face so he couldn't run. Zoro protested for about five seconds, then he grabbed Sanji by the waist and deepened the kiss. Sanji gasped in between kisses, running his hands over Zoro's muscular chest. Zoro held him close at the small of his back, and with his free hand grabbed Sanji's ass. Sanji moaned against his mouth.

Despite the fact that it was still light out, and they could easily be heard if they weren't careful, they started to undress each other. Sanji barely allowed Zoro's lips to leave his own, his desire seemingly insatiable. Zoro took care of getting rid of most of their clothing, then clasped Sanji's erection together with his own, moving his hand and hips at the same time. Sanji groaned into his lips. Zoro's tongue invaded his mouth and elicited many pleasant moans and shivers from him. As Sanji thought, Zoro's tongue was amazing.

But he was in danger of getting swept away by Zoro's pace again, so he gave the inside of Zoro's mouth one more lick, and then pushed him away. "Sit down on the bench," he said in a husky voice.

Zoro had an expression he'd never seen before. His eyes were lidded and misty with lust, his cheeks somewhat pink and his lips parted in desire. Sanji felt his temperature rising just looking at him. But, surprisingly obediently, Zoro sat back on the bench. Sanji gazed at him.

Though this was technically his second time seeing Zoro naked, now he really had a chance to look. Zoro's tanned body was glistening with sweat, both from what they were doing and from working out just before. It made his musky smell even harder for Sanji to ignore. Zoro's body was verging on the side of being too muscular, Sanji had trouble identifying a scrap of fat on him. But he was beautiful. Yes, he said it. For whatever reason, he could not get over how beautiful this swordsman was.

Sanji especially liked the area between his ribs as his hips, which narrowed slightly and made his hip bones stand out. Sanji had already admitted to himself that he liked Zoro's legs (liked was understating it), but he was also very fond of his ass. And he loved Zoro's wide, muscular chest. Without realizing it, he had been touching it for some time.

Finally he bent and kissed it. He felt Zoro flinch, but he made no sound. Then Sanji smirked as he blushed a little. That was his job today, he decided. To make Zoro lose himself in pleasure so much that he wouldn't be able to control his voice. He would have fun with this.

The first job was to get Zoro turned on. He didn't think that would be a problem, since he was already hard. The tough part would be the timing. He had to increase Zoro's desire to a point where he could cum at any moment, then back off a bit. Then repeat this process until Zoro was begging to cum. Then hold off a bit more. Finally, when he heard Zoro cry out, he would relent and let him cum. This was assuming Sanji didn't get too caught up and cum early, which in fairness was actually a possibility.

He took his time tasting Zoro's chest, and at one point he bit down and sucked hard on the skin. Zoro's hands gripped his shoulders, but he barely gasped. Sanji drew back to look at the darkening skin on the hickey he'd made, then licked it again.

This first part was all about teasing, finding Zoro's weak spots and applying just the right amount of pressure. To be honest, this was not his favorite game with women, he preferred to let them take the lead. But with Zoro it was very good fun.

He licked and bit Zoro's chest to his contentment, still using half his attention to note Zoro's responses. Then he closed his mouth over Zoro's hard nipple. The swordsman flinched again, and Sanji felt Zoro's fingers dig slightly into his shoulders. He smirked. He kissed the nipple lightly several times before using his tongue. Then he swept it around, and pressed the tip of his tongue into the center of the nipple.

Zoro expelled a heavy breath.

Things were moving forward well. Sanji moved his hand up to pinch Zoro's other nipple. Zoro's panting grew heavier. Sanji briefly bit down on the nipple, and Zoro shuddered, letting out a small grunt. Sanji continued to swirl his tongue around, then with his hand he suddenly flicked Zoro's other nipple hard.

Zoro's back arched and another grunt escaped him, a sound that showed Sanji very clearly that he wanted to moan but was biting it back. Zoro continued to pant heavily for many seconds afterward. Sanji pinched one nipple and licked the other for a time. Then he flicked the nipple hard again.

This time Zoro's voice was noticeable, though it was still a soft and momentary sound. Sanji felt himself blush. Precisely because he was holding back, Zoro's voice was incredibly sexy. Sanji flicked his nipple a final time, and though he hardly made any noise, Zoro was panting heavily, and his resistance seemed to be weakening.

Instead of moving down, as Sanji normally would, he placed kisses further up Zoro's chest, and began to ravage his neck. Zoro writhed beneath his touch; it seemed that the less noise he made, the more his body moved. Even while Sanji had played with his nipples, his hips had been thrusting on their own.

Sanji bit down on Zoro's neck. Zoro trembled for a moment in total silence, and then continued panting loudly. That response was almost as exciting as a moan, Sanji thought. He kissed and licked his neck for another few moments. Then he gave Zoro's ear a sweet, precise lick.

Zoro gasped softly, his fingers still digging into Sanji's shoulders.

Sanji pressed his lips close to Zoro's ear and murmured at an almost inaudible volume, "Zoro…"

Zoro shivered, gasping again.

"What do you want me to do next?"

Zoro's brows knit and he tried to control his breathing. Then he smirked. "You need advice? Not good for your score."

Sanji snorted. He slowly moved a hand up Zoro's thigh, coming nowhere near his crotch but simply alighting his desire, and let his lips lightly touch Zoro's ear as he said. "It's part of my technique. Don't you like it?"

Zoro tried desperately to look unaffected, but didn't quite manage it as he said, "It's all right."

Sanji smiled. "Ok. But if you don't tell me I'll just have to guess."

With that, he lightly licked, then stuck his tongue inside Zoro's ear. Zoro shuddered with a short groan. It showed just how much Sanji was stirring him up; the last time he did this, Zoro's response was a mere inhalation of breath.

"Is it here?" Sanji murmured, against his ear.

Zoro's face was tortured, trying to hold back sensations. Sanji glanced down and saw his cock harden. He smiled.

He tilted his head and licked Zoro's jawline. "Maybe here…" he murmured against his skin.

He kissed all over Zoro's upper chest and shoulders, eventually sucking on his collarbone. He could tell Zoro was getting frustrated, so he decided to pick up the pace a little. He bit down on Zoro's collarbone.

"Mf!" Zoro grunted.

Sanji smirked up at him. "Or maybe you like it when I bite you."

Zoro's countenance first showed anger, and then desperation as his hips continued absently moving, seeking stimulation. Sanji could not have been more pleased with this reaction. He himself started to lose his ability to go slowly, and bit down on Zoro's nipple again. The swordsman jumped with a gasp, and started breathing hard, but he still made hardly a sound.

Sanji continued kissing his chest for a time, then moved down, and lightly licked Zoro's bellybutton. Zoro's reaction was not so strong this time, so he continued down. He had a malicious idea. While he kissed a slow trail down Zoro's stomach, he also started moving one hand up Zoro's thigh. Zoro's breathing was accelerating, desperate for Sanji's touch.

Sanji's mouth and hand came ever closer to Zoro's cock. But at the last moment, Sanji drew away and kissed the inside of his thigh instead.

"Rrgh!" Zoro growled, finally looking down at him. "You bastard, just touch my dick already!"

Sanji laughed. "Spoil sport."

Sanji took a good look at Zoro's cock. It looked painfully hard, much like Sanji's at the time to be honest, and Sanji could see a slim trail of precum leaking onto Zoro's stomach. He was mesmerized for a while. Finally, he leaned in, and breathed softly against the tip.

Zoro's whole body tensed, and his hips shifted again. Then, finally…

"Ahh…"

Sanji's face lit up. It was hardly a moan, more like a breathy sigh, but he still heard Zoro's sweet, low voice and his cock hardened. Sanji couldn't wait any more.

"Is the olive oil still up here?"

"Nn? Yeah…" Zoro indicated one of the cupboards under the bench. "You still haven't touched me, son of a bitch," he murmured, covering his eyes with the back of his hand to calm down briefly.

Sanji retrieved the olive oil and returned. "Keep your hair on," he muttered, though on the inside he admitted that he couldn't wait much longer.

Instead of touching it, Sanji dripped the olive oil directly onto Zoro's cock. Zoro twitched and breathed hard. Sanji let the viscous fluid drip down all Zoro's nether parts, then started to massage it into his hole. Zoro and Sanji both had to bite back their desire for a while as Sanji gradually loosened him up. He did not touch his cock during this time, and Zoro was starting to writhe and shift with his every touch, biting his lip.

Sanji gazed at him lustfully. In the next moment, Zoro jumped with a sudden cry. Sanji's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten about that place inside him, so he hadn't even been looking for it. But his fingers brushed that hard spot again on the inside of Zoro's stomach, and Zoro's voice once more rose softly. Sanji could not stop the blush that exploded over his face. Neither could he stop himself from doing what he did next.

He promptly removed his fingers, and eased his cock inside Zoro's belly. Both men moaned out loud. Once he was inside, Sanji panted for a moment to adjust to the incredible stimulation, then grabbed Zoro's face and kissed him hard. Zoro moaned again, making Sanji's lips feel twice as sensitive. Then Sanji started to move inside him. It felt incredible.

"Sorry, Zoro," he whispered against his mouth. "I can't hold out for long. Don't knock too many points off, ok?" He chuckled softly.

Zoro's eyes slowly opened to watch Sanji's impassioned expression. Unbeknownst to Sanji, Zoro's chest tightened and he closed his eyes tightly again. Then his voice rose up as Sanji again hit that spot inside him, this time with his cock.

Sanji gasped at the same time as Zoro tightened around him. He held Zoro close. "Jesus, you feel so good." Sanji completely missed the enormous blush on Zoro's face as he said this. "Did I feel like this too? Shit, you held out pretty well."

Zoro was trembling and twitching, and Sanji realized he was totally unused to dirty talk. Sanji logged that away for future reference, for teasing purposes, but right now he did not have time to tease Zoro any further.

"Zoro…" he whispered against his neck. "Do I feel good? Can you feel me moving inside you?"

Zoro moaned, shuddering and arching his back. Though Sanji was sure it hurt, he only heard pleasure in Zoro's voice. Zoro's hips began to thrust up to meet his own. Sanji clenched his teeth and grabbed Zoro's lascivious hips. Then he started to ram his length inside of Zoro.

"Ahhh…!" Zoro moaned, his arms wrapping around Sanji.

Sanji kissed his neck and then bit down hard, unable to control himself any longer. But Zoro was clearly not complaining. He threw his head back, letting out more sweet, low moans that reverberated against Sanji's chest and, if possible, made him even hotter.

"Zoro!" Sanji cried, thrusting deeply inside him.

"Ahh…ah…S-…" Zoro murmured softly. His cheeks lit up as he tried to continue in between Sanji's thrusts. "S-…San…ji…"

Sanji gasped. Zoro almost never said his name. Then he moaned and finally he let go, filling Zoro up with cum. Both men cried out at the sensation, Sanji twitching and panting heavily, Zoro trembling and touching his own stomach, as if he could feel Sanji's cum all the way inside him.

"Ah," Zoro murmured, his eyes widening.

To Sanji's shock, Zoro then threw his head back and shot a huge amount of cum onto his own chest. Sanji blinked. He hadn't even touched him…had he? Nor had Zoro touched himself. In fact no one had touched his cock this entire time. Had Zoro cum just from the sensation of Sanji cumming inside him? Sanji swallowed hard. He had to withdraw soon, because he could tell he was going to get hard again if he didn't.

Slowly, he drew his cock out of Zoro's hole and blushed as the hole twitched even after he left, and a slim trail of cum flowed out. Then Sanji withered to his knees, resting his head on Zoro's leg.

"Shit," he murmured. "I can't make a habit of that."

"Mm," Zoro agreed, wiping his forehead. But after that, Zoro's gaze flicked briefly to Sanji. He blushed. Sanji wasn't aware of the promise Zoro had made to himself that this was going to be the last time. Nor was he aware that Zoro was about to break that promise. "Hey…" he muttered. "I was thinking…this is pretty good stress relief. Maybe we could do this from time to time."

Sanji blushed, considering for a while. But in the end he sighed and shook his head. "It's really good, but…it's weird."

Out of his line of sight, Zoro's face slowly grew darker.

"I was thinking it's just because the girls on the ship aren't really interested in me. But it's true I've been pent up, so the next town we get to I think I'll go trolling for girls." Sanji reached into the pocket of his discarded shirt to light a cig. "You're welcome to come along, but you have to promise not to cramp my style by being overly serious or anything. Girls hate that."

Zoro didn't speak for a long time. "Nah," he said, at length. Then he got up and started to get dressed. "In fact…" he said. "Don't speak to me for a while. I'm sick of seeing your face."

Sanji blinked. "What the hell?"

"That counts as speaking," Zoro said, his tone suddenly deadly serious.

Sanji stared at him as he finished getting dressed and headed down the ladder without another word. What the hell was wrong with him?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Zoro tried to avoid Sanji for a while. Unfortunately, they lived on a boat. Normally, Zoro would go for a long walk and probably get himself lost and not get back until nightfall. He actually liked doing that. But even if he did get lost on the ship (it had happened before), it didn't take him long to find his way to where he wanted to go. Not to mention, strolling around the ship just invited opportunities when he might run into Sanji.

So he had taken to locking himself in the crow's nest. He knew Sanji had tried to come up there once to talk to him, but had given up when he realized Zoro wasn't going to let him in. Zoro kept working out until he could see Sanji go back into the kitchen. Then he softly sat down on the bench. He folded one leg over the other and gazed out at the ocean for a while. He hated this feeling.

Sanji at first attributed Zoro's attitude to his injured pride when Sanji said he didn't want to sleep with him anymore. That statement, by the way, had only been half true: he didn't want to be the kind of person who slept with men, especially not men like Zoro. But…it would have been a lie to say he didn't want to do it again. Zoro's moans as Sanji moved inside him had been especially irresistible. Sanji bit his thumb just thinking about it.

Sanji had just assumed at the back of his mind that Zoro's attitude toward what they were doing was similar to his own, that is, a physical release, nothing to do with feelings of any kind. This was precisely why Zoro's actions were puzzling to him.

It was on a sunny afternoon several days later when the wind began to pick up. Nami ordered everyone to man their stations, because a sudden storm was coming. There was a lot of running and yelling, but as usual everyone performed admirably. It was a brief storm, but just as it was ending, one of the bowlines snapped, and the rope and block whipped through the air, almost faster than one could react. It was heading straight for Nami.

Sanji gasped, because he was on the other side of the ship at the time. "Nami-san!" he cried, reaching out for her in vain.

Suddenly, Zoro jumped straight down from the top of the rigging and stopped the rope with his body. The block hit his shoulder and burst in a cloud of wood splinters. Sanji saw Zoro grit his teeth as he fell, for in the rain and with a sudden shift of the waves, he had lost his footing as he landed badly. Sanji was sure he saw his foot make an odd angle before he fell.

But this was all over in a moment, and Zoro braced himself over Nami after they had both fallen onto the deck. "Oi," he said to Nami. "Be more careful, huh?"

Sanji's chest felt tight. Why had Zoro gone that far? Surely Robin would have saved her, she was much closer. Zoro was always protective of the crew, Sanji knew that. He'd seen him sacrifice himself for the rest of them before, too, in the worst way. Why was it striking him as irritating now?

Sanji watched as Zoro got up and then helped Nami to her feet. She was already berating Zoro for knocking her over, though she had thanked him, and it was clear she was embarrassed. But Sanji saw quite clearly now that Zoro's ankle had something wrong with it. The storm now passed, Zoro sighed and waved his hand at Nami to rid himself of her arguments, and walked up toward, Sanji thought, the kitchen.

The whole time he did this, Sanji watched. Pain was written in deep lines on Zoro's face, though it would not have been obvious at a glance. It was clear he was trying to hide it from the others, especially Nami. Sanji had no idea how he was able to walk without limping, because from what he'd seen, there was every possibility he'd fractured something. Zoro disappeared, not to the kitchen, but to the infirmary.

Sanji gritted his teeth. Then he followed him.

When he came in, Zoro had his pant leg rolled up to reveal a swollen mass where his ankle used to be. He saw Sanji come in and sighed with annoyance. "If you're coming in, would you shut the door behind you?" Zoro grunted.

"What happened there?" Sanji murmured, trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

Zoro stared up at him with an ironic expression. "Here? My ankle swallowed a tennis ball. I came in here looking for antacids."

"Jackass. I meant back there. There was no need to be that dramatic."

Zoro was quiet for a moment. "Hm," he said, interestedly. "And here I figured you'd be happy I saved your Nami-san."

Sanji glared at him. "What's with that tone?" Sanji's chest suddenly tightened again as a thought occurred to him. "Oh… I see…that's it, isn't it?"

"What's it?" Zoro grumbled, hissing with pain as he felt around his ankle.

"That's what this whole thing was about." Sanji began shake his head as he spoke. "God, I was stupid. I should have realized sooner."

"Talk sense!"

Sanji's jaw clenched as he gazed down at Zoro with an utterly heartless smile. "This has all been about Nami-san," he guessed, softly.

Zoro watched him impassively, though Sanji thought he saw anger burning in the back of his gaze. Then Zoro folded his arms to watch Sanji continue as if it was a show.

"That's it, right? That's why you agreed to play around with me, and why you were upset that I didn't want to continue. Because you don't want me taking Nami-san for myself. You thought if you took care of my libido then she might take notice of you. Right?"

Zoro's mouth fell open as he gazed at Sanji with incredulity. Then he shook his head, returning his attention to his ankle. "You are a complete idiot. And your voice is distracting me from my pain, so go on and have ludicrous ideas on your own time."

Sanji blushed deeply. "Son of a bitch," he muttered, mostly to himself, then he left and slammed the door behind him.

As soon as Sanji was outside the door, he clutched a hand to his chest. When he thought about it rationally, Zoro wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. So why did it make him so angry? Why did his chest hurt when he thought of the two of them together? He growled and stomped into the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

Zoro's ankle did not improve. Eventually, he had to suck it up and ask Chopper to look at it, at which point the reindeer subjected him to nearly half an hour of yelling for not letting him look at it sooner. From what Chopper said, Zoro was one bad step away from having a permanent injury. Zoro had to admit this would be bad for his swordsmanship, so he allowed Chopper to go through the painful procedure of making sure all the bones were aligned, putting on a brace and giving him anti-inflammatories. Chopper also told him, very intently, that he was not to walk on it for at least several days. This last bit of advice went in one ear and out the other, though.

When Sanji heard this, he quietly volunteered to help out. Since they were all sitting down to dinner at the time, every single head in the Mugiwara crew turned to look at Sanji as he was doing the dishes. He met their stares for a moment. Then he sighed.

"The truth is, it was my fault. I hid some sake in the top shelf in the pantry. He fell trying to get it."

Zoro's eyebrows lifted.

With a mouth full of food, Luffy observed, "Vas fummy. Mm fougt im vus wn ee favd Mami."

There was a moment as everyone absorbed what he was most likely saying, which was "That's funny. I thought it was when he saved Nami."

Sanji shook his head. "Unrelated."

"Thank goodness!" Nami said with a sigh. "It looks pretty bad, I'm glad it wasn't me. Not that I would feel guilty if it was," she was quick to add, with just a trace of insincerity in the last bit.

Sanji smiled at this. He failed to notice Zoro's persistent glare through this exchange.

Then Chopper said, "Well, if you really want to help, Sanji, the next island we're going to is well known for medicinal herbs. I'll probably be busy once we get there. Sorry, but if you don't mind, maybe you could stay with Zoro and guard the ship."

Sanji nodded, absently. "Sure."

However, his obedience was just making the rest of the crew's stares intensify. They all exchanged glances, but none of them was yet ready to make a guess about the changing relationship between Zoro and Sanji.

They arrived at the island, and the other six crew members merrily departed, leaving Sanji alone with Zoro. Sanji offered him his shoulder to take him back to the men's quarters. Zoro looked away.

"No…I think I'll just train my upper body today."

Sanji stared at him. He rolled his eyes and then folded his arms. "Fair enough. Go on then. I'd really like to see you try and get up that ladder."

Zoro's jaw muscles clenched. "I've still got one leg," he grumbled, and started to limp over to the crow's nest Sanji allowed him to go for a few feet, then he sighed. Suddenly, he grabbed Zoro up in his arms in a princess hold. He regretted it, because Zoro was even heavier than he thought, and Sanji's arms were not nearly as well developed as his legs.

Zoro blushed and gritted his teeth. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"Shut up," Sanji said. Honestly, that was about all he could say without revealing how much strain Zoro's body was inflicting on his muscles. He took him directly to the men's quarters and deposited him on the bed. Once he did, he stepped back, his eyes widening.

Zoro's face showed a faintly tortured expression, the kind Sanji had never seen on him before. Presently, he covered his eyes with the back of his hand. "What do you think you're doing?" he murmured.

Sanji watched him for a time, very interested but not sure what was going on. He scratched the back of his neck. "Um…crewmate camaraderie?"

Zoro snarled. Sanji stared; he was sure Zoro's brows were tightly furrowed underneath his hand. Was he just ashamed of being helpless? "Cut the crap. This is where you're supposed to go out trolling for girls, right? What in the hell are you doing here with me?"

Sanji blinked. He was absolutely right. What was he doing here? He thought about it, taking a drag from his ever-present cigarette and chewing on the filter a bit. It's true, after the last time they slept together, Sanji had decided he should branch out a bit more, and seriously consider whether his attraction to Zoro was worth the damage to his character. When had he stopped thinking that way…?

For starters, Zoro's reaction to Sanji backing off had made him pause. He didn't like seeing the swordsman in pain, as he perceived him to be. Not being able to apologize properly also made it difficult to let go. Finally…when Sanji discovered that Zoro had eyes for Nami-san as well, it made Sanji all kinds of angry, he didn't even bother to wonder why. But in any case, the most important reason was that he wanted to clear the air with Zoro. He nodded.

"I wanted to…sort of…apologize," he mumbled.

Zoro removed his hand from his eyes and glanced at him with suspicion.

Sanji cleared his throat. "You know…when I said I didn't want to sleep together anymore…I didn't mean to hurt your pride. I mean obviously it was good, I probably don't need to tell you that."

Zoro snorted. "You are an arrogant son of a bitch."

Sanji blew right past that. "So anyway, I just felt like we didn't need any further reason to hate each other. So, that's it I guess."

Zoro's face fell as Sanji was speaking. He covered his eyes again. "I got it."

Sanji's stomach twisted. Something was still wrong. He didn't want to leave it like this. "Was there something else?" he asked, softly.

"Like what?" Zoro still didn't look at him.

"A reason you're mad at me. Something I did, or didn't do."

Zoro sighed loudly. "Would you leave it alone? It's my problem."

Sanji frowned. "It obviously pertains to me."

Zoro's fist clenched. He was silent for a time. "Can't you just go?" he murmured, softly.

Sanji's heart panged. Why did he sound so sad? "Zoro…come on." He knelt beside him and put his hand on top of Zoro's free hand, down by his side. "If there's something I can do, please tell me."

"You can go. I keep telling you that," Zoro replied, though his voice was barely more than a whisper.

Sanji's chest tightened. He leaned his head against Zoro's thigh. "I won't go until you tell me."

He could see that Zoro was lightly trembling. "I can't…"

Sanji blinked, his gaze fixed on Zoro. "Why not?"

"If…I do…I won't be able to go back."

"Go back?"

Zoro gritted his teeth. Suddenly, Zoro grabbed Sanji by the collar and easily yanked him close. He kissed him hard.

Sanji cried out against his lips for a moment, and then the familiar feeling of Zoro's lips sent chills up his spine. He felt himself relaxing into Zoro's touch. How had he gone so long without this? He leaned into the kiss, stroking the side of Zoro's face affectionately.

Zoro pulled back for a moment, and both of them were breathing heavily. Then he said, "Well. In any case, you've given your valuable time to fix some imaginary rift with me. I suppose I should make up for it."

He grabbed Sanji's crotch. Sanji moaned, grabbing onto his wrist, whether in protest or encouragement he wasn't quite sure himself. He grabbed Zoro's face and forced him to meet his gaze. "Where do you get off…" he whispered against his lips. "Being this sexy…it's not fair…"

He felt Zoro's body tremble at his words, then Zoro began to undress them both. Sanji helped a little, but he was far more interested in kissing and touching every new bit of Zoro's flesh that came into his vision. He pushed Zoro back on the bed, launching an attack on his chest. He gave one of Zoro's nipples a hard lick.

Then Sanji nearly came while still in his underwear: Zoro was not holding back his moans. Sanji stared at him, his face bright red, wondering what had changed in the swordsman. Zoro noticed his gaze. Then Zoro kissed Sanji's forehead, causing his blush to deepen, and murmured, "Get on with it. You sure are a tease," he added in a husky voice.

Sanji swallowed. He knew he couldn't wait long. Whatever was going on with Zoro it was driving him completely crazy. As much as he could, he ravaged Zoro's body with kisses, kissing and biting everywhere he could think of, leaving hickeys all over that Zoro was going to have some trouble explaining. Sanji was grateful they had the ship to themselves, so he could hear the achingly pleasant moans that dripped from Zoro's mouth.

Sanji drew back with a gasp. "Zoro…we don't have any lube here. I'll go-"

Zoro grabbed both of Sanji's arms passionately to stop him. Sanji's eyes widened as he looked down at him from his position straddling Zoro's body on his knees. Then Zoro did something unbelievable. Even though he was blushing up to his ears and obviously awkward at it, he kissed the tips of Sanji's fingers and brought two of them into his mouth. Sanji's brain just about exploded.

"Or maybe I'll stay here…" Sanji mumbled, weakly. "But what should we do about…"

Zoro glanced up at him. "It'll be fine."

Sanji scoffed. "For you, maybe. You don't-"

Zoro slowly pulled down Sanji's underwear, gazing hesitantly at his hardening cock. "It should be okay if I do this," he mumbled, and then took Sanji deep into his mouth.

"Ah!" Sanji cried, his chest caving in as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's head, desperately encouraging him though he was still confused. Was the swordsman really offering himself so easily? And was he really suggested sucking Sanji off in favor of using lube?

But Sanji had no more time to wonder, because all his consciousness was presently taken up by the movements of Zoro's tongue. As always, it was so powerful, it almost felt like an octopus squeezing Sanji tightly in its grip. Not to mention, Zoro's moans kept up even though all he was doing was giving head. Sanji was soon losing his ability to think rationally.

Reluctantly (very) he pulled Zoro's head away, utterly mesmerized by the trail of saliva that briefly extended between Zoro's open, lusty mouth and Sanji's cock. Zoro gazed up at him with baleful eyes; again they held that trace of pain in them, and Sanji was desperate to know what it was, but now was not the time. Sanji pushed Zoro back and kissed him deeply, savoring the strange sensation of tasting a little of himself on Zoro's lips.

"Ok, you win," Sanji murmured. "But don't complain to me tomorrow."

Zoro's expression intensified, showing a little desperation. Sanji flipped him onto all fours, being careful of his ankle, and promptly shoved his tongue inside him. Zoro cried out loudly, his back arching and his hips twitching. Sanji moaned inside of him, loving these honest reactions. The whole time Sanji's tongue was inside him, Zoro was rarely quiet. And Sanji had been wrong that the more he held back his voice, the more his body moved. Zoro's body writhed everywhere he touched him, and Sanji adored watching the ripples of muscles flow across Zoro's tight, tanned body.

Sanji's mouth left Zoro's hole briefly, and he turned his body so he was upside down on his back. Then he moved his head between Zoro's legs, and swallowed his cock.

"Aaahhh!" Zoro cried, his hips thrusting involuntarily inside Sanji's mouth.

Sanji choked a bit, but did not back away. When it was Zoro, having a cock thrust inside his throat was almost pleasurable. It reminded him of their sucking contest, which was beyond hot. Or so he'd thought, until today. He could already sense that he would be using this as material to jack off later, much though he was loathe to admit it.

Zoro's hips continued to flick and thrust every now and then as Sanji pumped his cock with his mouth. He erotically pressed his fingers inside his own mouth alongside Zoro's cock, and once thoroughly wet he brought them up to start massaging Zoro's entrance. Zoro's moans were really getting to Sanji, and his cock was still rock hard.

In this position, Sanji inserted a first, a second, and a third finger, not having much difficulty in loosening Zoro up this time. However, it was difficult to know from this angle where Zoro's special place was. So eventually, he got back on his knees and started finger-fucking Zoro, searching for his prostate.

Zoro grabbed his pillow, moaned into it as Sanji drove him crazy with sensation. When Sanji found it, Zoro lifted his head with a gasp, and some precum leaked down his cock and onto the bed.

Sanji smirked. He stroked Zoro's back and remarked, "I much prefer doing it on a bed. It seems so much more erotic."

Zoro shivered and he tried to speak. "Shut…up…!" he said, desperately.

Sanji continued fingering Zoro, every now and then stroking his special place, and he leaned over him to speak in his ear. "Do you want me inside of you, Zoro?"

Zoro moaned into the pillow.

"Tell me you want me."

Zoro shook his head, moaning again.

"Okay," Sanji said with a light sigh. Then he whispered, "But if you don't say it, I won't put it in."

Zoro's eyes widened. His hands gripped the pillow and Sanji could tell he was grinding his teeth. He mumbled something, of which Sanji only caught the last few words, "…son of a bitch…"

"What was that?"

"I want you, you son of a bitch!" Zoro cried, his cheeks bright red.

Sanji swallowed. "I really should have thought about what that would do to me beforehand," he murmured, dully.

"Huh?" Zoro half-moaned.

Sanji spit generously into his hand and rubbed it along his length. Then he slowly replaced his fingers with his rock-hard cock. Zoro trembled and buried his head in the pillow. Of course, it would hurt worse this time, Sanji thought. But he couldn't stop any more. Whatever was happening to Zoro, Sanji wanted it to happen some more.

Sanji buried himself deeply into Zoro and moaned out loud. Zoro grunted briefly, but Sanji could feel that his entrance was loosening, allowing him in deeper. He could hardly refuse such an invitation. He thrust slowly into him, allowing him to get used to it. Though Zoro's body seemed to be reacting, Sanji was disappointed that the moaning had almost stopped.

Sanji bent down and hugged Zoro's chest tightly. Then he said, "This is dangerous. You feel so good I feel like I'm going crazy."

"Mmm…" Zoro moaned hesitantly into his pillow. Sanji could just see his blush.

"Do I feel good? Tell me, Zoro. How does it feel when I'm thrusting deep inside of you?"

"Ah…!" Zoro cried, clenching his fists. "Shut up…how can you…talk right now?" he gasped.

Sanji chuckled. "It's all part of the package. See, I get turned on if I know my partner is feeling good. I like to make them scream and call out my name." As he was speaking, Sanji saw Zoro shivering and burying his head deeper in the pillow out of embarrassment. "And I like them to come hard while thinking only of me. Why? Is it bad?"

Zoro started moaning again, and Sanji felt his hips thrusting gently to meet his own. "I get it…" Zoro whispered. "Just…don't turn me on any more…"

Sanji's eyes widened. That's why he got quiet? Sanji gritted his teeth. "Zoro…" he murmured, and began to increase the page of his thrusts.

Zoro was moaning into the pillow, his hips twitching enthusiastically. Sanji had had enough of that pillow, though. He reached his hands up to pull up Zoro's neck and chest, and then inserted his fingers inside Zoro's mouth. Zoro whimpered, obviously embarrassed, but Sanji felt his cock hardening painfully just from feeling Zoro's tongue on his fingers. He thrust harder inside him.

Eventually, Sanji couldn't take it anymore and grabbed both of Zoro's hips, ramming him hard like a piston. Zoro's cries filled the room, and probably most of the ship in fact, and then he delivered the final blow.

"Sanji!" he cried, throwing his head back. "Fuck…I'm coming…!"

Sanji's widened. Then he cried out, grabbing Zoro's cock to squeeze him dry as he came hard all over his sheets. Zoro was panting hard and twitching, but Sanji didn't give him time to rest. "Jesus," he muttered, slamming himself over and over into Zoro. "What is with you?" Then he gasped, and slammed Zoro's hips against his own three more times, milking himself dry in Zoro's twitching hole. They both remained in this posture for a long few moments.

Slowly, Zoro sank into his bed, and Sanji followed him.

"How's your foot?" Sanji asked, panting.

Zoro had his eyes closed, still panting himself. "Huh? Oh, fine."

"Good."

They were silent for a moment, and Sanji wondered what he should say. He felt like he should apologize for something, but he still wasn't sure what had made Zoro so upset in the first place. He was thinking about this when Zoro spoke.

"About Nami," he said, and his normal voice was back. Sanji glanced up. "I didn't even notice the bowline until you called out to her. And…I didn't really think about it, I just thought that if she got hurt, you'd be upset. So. That's it."

Sanji observed Zoro in awe for a moment. Then he cracked a smile and chuckled slightly. "You player," he said, bumping his fist against Zoro's shoulder. "You must be in love with me, huh?"

Zoro's expression remained the same but his whole body tensed. Sanji blinked. He'd meant it as a joke, obviously, but… "Idiot," Zoro said, sighing. "If you want to be loved, do more loveable things. Who'd love you?"

Sanji chuckled awkwardly. I want to know too, he commented sadly to himself.

Zoro glanced at him, observing this conversation in his head. He looked away briefly. Then he knocked Sanji lightly on the forehead. "I'm joking, stupid. You're loveable, all right?"

Sanji blushed. Then he grinned. "I knew it."

"You're such an idiot."

"Zoro…" said Sanji, suddenly growing serious. "I still want you to tell me what was wrong earlier. It kind of feels like it's still wrong. Please? It'll gnaw at me until I know."

Zoro considered for a moment, then he closed his eyes with a smile. "Let it gnaw," he said. Sanji stared in disbelief at Zoro's cruelty. "But I tell you what. If you guess what it is, then I'll tell you honestly."

"That's not much of a hint."

"It's not meant to be."

"Shit."

Zoro chuckled. Sanji gazed at his sweat-glazed face for a few moments. Then he held Zoro tight to him. Zoro blushed. "Wh-…" he began.

"Hey, so…can I take back what I said before?"

"Which part? You say a lot of stupid shit."

"You're pushing it, swordsman. And here I was being nice to you because you're injured."

"Oh," Zoro said, with interest. "Does that mean I have to be nice to you because you're stupid?"

"I'm saying I want to keep sleeping together! Do you have a problem with that?!"

Zoro blinked at him. Then he turned away, but Sanji was certain he saw him blush first. "Whatever."

Despite him being annoying some of the time, Sanji found he was really glad that he was close with Zoro again. And for a moment before the two fell asleep, he thought to himself that he wouldn't mind if this went on forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: contains hetero.

Chapter Four

Zoro was really unsure about this arrangement. As far as he could tell, he and Sanji were something slightly less than sex friends, since neither of them had considered the other to be a friend in the first place. Sex acquaintances. Sex passersby. He sighed. His least favorite kind of love was the kind where you couldn't ever tell someone about it. Additionally, when the object of that affection was a massive idiot.

Zoro would actually have been grateful if Sanji went back to treating him like normal, and he gathered he was trying, but there were some discrepancies that he was sure the rest of the crew took notice of. Most noticeably, after Sanji finished bringing drinks or deserts to the ladies, he would invariably bring some to Zoro as well. Zoro was both angry and embarrassed about that. Although some part of him appreciated Sanji attempting to show affection, he neither wanted random drinks or deserts, nor did he want to bring attention to the fact that he and Sanji's relationship had changed. Truly, a massive idiot.

One thing had changed that he enjoyed. They did have sex quite often, and he couldn't say he hated that (although he wouldn't admit that he preferred being the receiver), but there was something even better. It was assumed between the two of them that whenever either one of them was on watch, they would meet in the crow's nest. At first, as Zoro expected, it was just sex. But then one day was different.

Sanji was smiling out at the moonlit ocean when Zoro climbed up to see him, one leg stretched out on the bench and the other hanging off it to the side. He gave a light smile to Zoro as he approached him. "It's cold," Sanji said. "Come here for a minute." He opened his arms.

Zoro tried to hide his blush by looking away. Nevertheless, after a moment, he quietly joined Sanji on the bench, nervously leaning his back against Sanji's chest.

"Mm," Sanji said, wrapping his arms around Zoro. He lay his head down on Zoro's shoulder. Without saying another word, he simply held him, and it was not long before he fell asleep.

Zoro's chest felt like it would burst. He tried to calm his breathing; the sweetness of this moment made him want to cry. Was Sanji even aware of the effect he was having on him?

After that, every once in a while they would just hold each other, not speaking. Once Zoro got used to it, he was able to fall asleep in Sanji's arms, or with Sanji in his. It quickly became his most comfortable and peaceful way of sleeping. He just wished they could share a bed all the time.

But he stopped himself as soon as this thought popped into his head. No. He did not wish that. Because, even if it was something they could do without getting caught, he knew very well that such an arrangement would only make him confused, make him hope for more. As soon as he heard Sanji's reaction that time to him wanting to continue sleeping together, he realized that what he wanted, Sanji couldn't give him. He started to think that it might be best for both of them if they stopped this. Even so…he could not bring himself to do it.

Then, something unbelievable happened. One night, as they were docked on a small island, Nami entered herself in a drinking contest, for which the prize was obviously cash. 100,000 beli. Although Nami was a good drinker, this island was apparently famous for its strong alcohol and hearty drinkers. Nami was pitted against the favorite, an enormous man with much more body mass with which to absorb the alcohol. Zoro really didn't understand how she managed it, but Nami won anyway.

They all came back to the ship, Sanji swooning because Nami would occasionally lean on him as she stumbled along. It was already very late, so everyone headed off to bed, except Zoro who was on watch. He felt a little nervous. With all that swooning over Nami, he had a dark thought that Sanji might not come today. Maybe he had come to his senses at last and realized he couldn't keep sleeping with a man after all. Zoro's foot tapped absently on the ground as he waited, looking out the crow's nest window.

To his relief, Sanji soon stepped out onto the deck, making sure to close the door quietly behind him. He walked a few paces toward the crow's nest and then stopped and whirled at a noise behind him. Zoro's eyes widened. Nami, drunk and wearing only a bra and skirt, sashayed her way over to a shocked Sanji. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Zoro's hand clenched Wado Ichimonji's sheath until his knuckles turned white. Then, as her fingers wove in his blond hair, she kissed him deeply.

Zoro turned away. He didn't need to see any more. Sure enough, when he next glanced down, the two of them were gone. Quietly, and ignoring his duty to be on watch, Zoro picked up his swords, and headed back to the men's quarters.

Sanji was just going up to meet Zoro when a sound alerted him to someone's presence behind him. He had a brief moment of panic, trying to think of a good reason to tell someone why he would be out here at this hour, and then his jaw dropped.

Nami-san, her cheeks still pink and lips still moist and luscious from drinking, stood coyly against the door she had just closed behind her, wearing only a bra, her skirt, and her high heels. She was smiling deliciously at Sanji. Sanji could practically feel the steam coming out of his ears. This, he thought to himself. I had forgotten this. How long has it been since I held a woman? Ran my hand along her silky skin, kissed and sucked on her soft breasts. It was while he was still in this erotic haze that Nami-san approached him.

Before he knew what was happening, her arms crept around his neck. And suddenly, she was kissing him. She was drunk, so it was sloppy and a little awkward, but he wasn't complaining. Sanji's eyes went wide, his face bright red. He felt his cock twitch and suddenly pushed her back nervously, not wanting her to be pressured or grossed out.

"Nami-san…" he murmured, dazedly.

She giggled. "Sanji-kun…I've always thought you were so cute," she said, and cutely touched his nose with her own. "You like me, don't you?"

Sanji felt a whole new wave of blushes go over his face. "Y-yes…"

She smiled with a trace of relief. "I'm glad. Want to come to my room?"

"Yes!" Sanji cried, and then suddenly he got a bad feeling in his gut. He glanced up at the crow's nest, realizing that Zoro might have seen them just now. But he was not in the window. He sighed with relief. Nevertheless, Sanji perceived that Zoro might be upset if he went with her now. Then again…he could sleep with Zoro any time. This might be a once in a lifetime chance with Nami-san. He grinned at her. "Let's go!" he said, quietly.

Nami-san grinned at him. Then she led him back to her room. Once inside, they kissed deeply. Sanji's body was tingling; he had missed this female softness, adored the smallness of her waist in his hands, her sweet smell. Sleeping with Zoro was hot, but it didn't get his heart racing. However, as he thought of Zoro, some of his enthusiasm faded. Maybe he really was doing something wrong.

It was then that Nami-san's hand found his crotch. Then she slowly knelt before him and unzipped his pants. All thoughts of Zoro went flying away on the wind. Sanji touched her shoulders, not wanting to be rude by grabbing her head or hair, and he uttered a divine sigh. Nami-san's mouth was so hot and wet. Her tongue wasn't as dexterous as Zoro's, nor was her mouth big enough to accommodate him, but then Sanji was not aware that there was any such thing as a bad blow job. He thoroughly enjoyed this sweet feeling.

Then, while idly stroking him, she said with a grin, "Sanji-kun…lick me?"

Sanji gallantly held back a nose bleed. "Yes ma'am!"

He easily lifted her up by the waist, causing her to giggle cutely, and laid her down on the bed. As he did, he was shocked and excited to find that she was not wearing undergarments under that short skirt. She went out in public like that? He thought hotly.

He lovingly ran his hands along her milky, pristine thighs to push up her skirt. She moaned, a sound that almost made him cum right then and there. He deeply kissed and lightly nipped the inside of her thighs, eliciting more sweet moans and mild convulsions. Then he unhesitatingly kissed her cunt. She cried out, grabbing hold of his hair.

Sanji knew he was blushing deeply. As he expected, Nami-san was very authoritative in bed. He loved it when women took control. Her strong smell was driving him crazy. He contentedly licked her labia and brushed his tongue lightly against her clit. Then he focused his attention there, wrapping his lips around it and sucking deeply.

"Aaah!" Nami-san cried, her hips twitching and thrusting toward his mouth.

Sanji smiled. There was not a woman he'd met who didn't like that. He swirled his tongue gently around her clit, causing her to moan loudly and remove one of her hands from his head to cover her face. Her other hand forced his head down even harder. Sanji let out a small moan himself. He reached his free hand down and began to stroke his cock.

Finally, he moved down and stuck his tongue deep inside her.

"Aaaaah!" Nami cried, both her hands returning to his head now.

Sanji grinned, then pressed his head tight against her, trying to find her g-spot with his tongue alone. This didn't work for all women; sometimes it was too high for him to reach. But not this time.

"Ahh…ohh, Sanji-kun…! I'm going to cum soon…you're so good…!"

Sanji blushed heavily. He had also missed how positive and encouraging women could be in bed. It was certainly a step up from Zoro competing with him all the time, or refusing to tell him when he was feeling good. He felt a brief stab of guilt. Then he shook himself. He could not believe he was thinking of Zoro at a time like this. He turned all his attention back to Nami-san.

Once he found her g-spot, he began fucking her with his tongue. She cried out loudly, her hands desperately moving around and gripping his hair. He relished this feeling and tried to drive his tongue even deeper into her. He sensed she was getting close, so slowly he reached his hand up, and first gently massaged and then pressed down hard on her clitoris.

She screamed and arched her back, and Sanji felt her vagina tighten and twitch around his tongue. He continued to lick her gently for a few moments, letting her come down softly from her orgasm. He smiled to himself. He knew he was good at this.

"Nami-san," he murmured, softly. "What should I do next?"

She was silent, so he got up to look at her. Her face was completely slack and there was a slim trail of very unattractive drool coming from her lips. She was smiling a bit, but obviously dead asleep.

Sanji stared in disbelief. He looked down at his still-hard cock.

Nooooo!

After a few moments, he sighed heavily. He zipped up his pants, ignoring the painful hardness, and set about putting Nami-san in some proper pajamas and tucking her in. He looked at her with a mix of admiration and absolute frustration. He sighed again. Then he left quietly.

He paused in the hallway outside her door. Zoro was probably still waiting for him. Sanji took out a cig and lit up, thinking. Certainly Zoro could take care of his crotch problem, but did Sanji really have the nerve to see him after what he'd been doing? Sanji rolled his cigarette in his teeth. Eventually, partly out of lust and partly out of guilt, he decided he would go and see Zoro after all.

Again, as he crossed the moonlit deck, he had a worry that Zoro might have seen them after all. But if he had, Sanji could honestly say that they hadn't had sex (vaginal anyway), and that Nami-san had simply passed out drunk. He nodded to himself as he climbed the ladder. That could work. Why should he feel guilty, anyway? It's not like they were dating. He briefly shook himself. Dating. Zoro? No, that was not something he dreamt about.

He pushed on the hatch, relieved to find it was not locked. That was Zoro's way of telling him he was in the dog house after all. So he climbed up with a grin.

"Zoro," he said, but immediately his grin faded. He looked around. Zoro was…gone?

Zoro got up early the next morning, and set about training. As always, when he was upset, his training was harder and more focused. He didn't want to make a habit of it, but he did make progress this way. With his mind clear of everything but the pain in his heart, he was able to focus all his energy on his body.

At about 10, everyone had finished breakfast (he didn't go), and out of the corner of his eye he saw the cook step outside the kitchen. He felt his gaze on him. He didn't look.

He heard someone coming up the ladder and didn't have to guess who it was. Sanji knocked on the hatch lightly. Zoro didn't even glance at it, and continued hefting an enormous weight. Eventually, Sanji opened it a hair, then opened it fully and looked at Zoro for a while.

"Hey," he said, anti-climactically.

"Hey," Zoro answered, lightly.

"Can I come in?"

"Suit yourself."

Sanji hesitated, but he climbed up and closed and locked the hatch behind him. Zoro took note of that. Then Sanji took a drag and let it float up lazily from his mouth. "Weren't you on watch last night?" he asked. Which was a roundabout way of saying 'Where were you?'

Zoro was mildly surprised by the fact that Sanji had looked for him, but he didn't let it show. "Yeah. My ankle started acting up so I decided to rest it in my room. I figured you'd cover for me. My bad."

Sanji gave a relieved sigh. "So you weren't in the crow's nest last night?"

Since Sanji couldn't quite see his face at this angle, Zoro glared for a moment. Bastard. "Nope," was all he said.

"Oh, good."

"Why?"

"What?"

Zoro glanced at him. "Why is that good?"

Sanji froze. "Oh! Um…"

Zoro watched him squirm for a moment, taking some pleasure in this, and then sighed. "Relax. I don't care."

Sanji blinked. "About what?"

"You were with Nami last night, right?"

Sanji's face drained of color. "But…you said…"

Zoro continued lifting weights. "That's good, isn't it?"

Sanji considered for a while, folding his arms and chewing on his cigarette. "Well…for starters, she passed out in the middle-"

Zoro's heart squeezed in his chest. He had already suspected that they slept together. Why did it hurt so much to hear it out loud?

"-and she apologized this morning, saying it was a big mistake, so it's almost like nothing happened."

Zoro's hands tightened on the weight. He said nothing for a while. Then, "Anyway, it means you've got a chance, right? They say sake brings out one's true nature." He set down the weight and started wiping his face with a towel. Then he sat down briefly to take a sip from his water bottle. "That's great," he said, as if he were only mildly interested.

"Yeah…" Sanji said, looking uncomfortable. "Zoro…you're not upset?"

Zoro shrugged, deftly hiding his pain. "Why should I be? We're both straight. It wasn't like this was going to go on forever. Even if we were both interested, a relationship between two men is meaningless anyway. Right?"

Sanji looked a bit hurt. "Hey, now, maybe that's true but there's no need to phrase it like that."

"There is, though," Zoro said, growing serious. He stood and walked over to look Sanji in the eye. "You need to think about why you're up here with me now, instead of telling Nami how your feel, and continuing from last night. It's not right, cook. Especially not for you."

Sanji blinked at him, trying to follow his line of logic. Then his eyes narrowed. "Why especially me?"

Zoro scoffed. "Because you're a poster-boy for heterosexuality. And, because you're a dick," he said, and he started to leave.

Sanji grabbed his arm. Zoro glanced down at it for a long time, and suddenly he couldn't move. The thought occurred to him that this might be the last time Sanji ever touched him. His heart ached, and he could not break away.

"Zoro…" Sanji said, softly. "Why are you acting this way? Didn't you fall asleep in my arms two nights ago? There's no guarantee that I'll end up with Nami-san…"

At that, Zoro stopped him by patting his fist lightly against Sanji's chest. "Hey. Playboy," he said, matching Sanji's volume. "You're all messed up. You're using that tender voice with the wrong person. Straighten up. That way I can move on and live my life too."

Sanji stared at him in silence for a time. Then, slowly, he released his grip on Zoro's arm. Zoro half smiled at him before he turned away, and left Sanji alone in the crow's nest.

Zoro made his way to the bathroom to have a shower. He took of his clothes, one by one, folded them and put them by the door. He stepped inside and turned on the water. Het let it flow over him for about a minute and a half. Then, unable to stop himself, he felt some tears sting his eyes. He leaned his forearm against the wall, sobbing silently amid the droplets gently massaging his tired body.

After a day, Zoro had become used to hiding his feelings, and without Sanji fawning over him, it was much easier to return to normal. However, surprisingly, the one who seemed to be taking it the hardest was Sanji. He still got through most of his daily duties, but more slowly and he tended to break things. Even his food started tasting more bland. Sanji was not himself.

Zoro had a long time to wonder whether or not something he'd said was the cause of this. But no, it couldn't be. Maybe he'd been rejected by Nami. Zoro sighed. That was undoubtedly it. Sanji had followed his advice, confessed to Nami, and received a crushing rejection, he was certain. And yet…

What if he was wrong? What if Sanji really did have feelings for Zoro, he just didn't realize it?

STOP! Zoro cried to his own brain. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't afford to. It had hurt him bad enough when Sanji only implied that he didn't want to have sex with Zoro, not to mention a relationship. It had crushed him when he saw Nami kiss Sanji, even more so when he heard they had nearly had sex. If he ever started to think that Sanji really cared about him, and then found out that he was wrong…he didn't think he'd ever recover from that.

Two days after Zoro said those things to Sanji, he had watch and went up the crow's nest. At about two a.m., when he happened to yawn and wake up briefly, he saw a blond head and pale, milky chest caught in the moonlight. He gasped. Without thinking, he rose and bent close up the window, watching him.

Sanji was standing at the stern, wearing only his black slacks. His other clothes and shoes were in a pile beside him. As Zoro watched, he stepped gracefully onto the other side of the railing. Zoro's breath caught in his throat. Sanji jumped.

Zoro slammed the hatch door open, totally forgetting his swords in his hurry, and jumped straight down to the deck. His ankle bit sharply, but he ignored it. He raced to the stern and kicked off his shoes, then leapt unhesitatingly into the black depths.

"Zoro?"

Zoro practically froze in midair as he saw Sanji contentedly treading water nearby. His mouth fell open. Then all of a sudden, his world was surrounded in water. On top of which, his ankle was killing him. He struggled for air, but then a pair of hands pulled him up by his armpits. He meekly hung there like a drowned rat, while Sanji helped him stay afloat.

Sanji was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zoro growled.

"Did you think I'd tried to end it all? Haha, you're such a moron!"

"What were you thinking, jumping into the ocean in the middle of the night?!" Zoro demanded. "And how are you planning to get back up?"

Sanji frowned. "Didn't you know Sunny has a ladder built in at the stern?" He pointed.

Zoro followed his gaze. Just as he said, the wood had divots in it, and made a beautiful ladder all the way up to the railing. Zoro lowered his head in shame. "Kill me now."

Sanji was laughing hysterically as he helped Zoro swim over. His laughing eventually died down, and he glanced down toward Zoro's legs. "Your ankle…" he murmured, softly.

Zoro glanced down. Then he sighed and looked away.

"Did you hurt it again?"

"It's fine."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Big baby." Then, without asking for permission, he turned around and wrapped Zoro's arms around his neck from behind.

"Oi…" Zoro murmured.

"If you don't hold on, I'll kick you," Sanji said simply, and he began to climb the ladder with Zoro on his back.

Zoro didn't have much choice, and held on tight to Sanji. He heard his heart pounding in his ears. It hurt his heart so much, but he allowed himself the slightest little indulgence, and rested his head lightly on the back of Sanji's neck. Sanji did not miss this.

They reached the top of the ladder, and Zoro stepped on the railing to free Sanji from his weight. His ankle still hurt, but he could tell it wasn't broken. Sanji stepped onto the deck, then folded his arms and watched Zoro for a time as he took off and wrung out his shirt.

"What did you mean, when you said you want to live your life?" Sanji asked, abruptly.

Zoro blinked up at him. "What's that?"

"Don't you remember?" Sanji asked with a trace of bitterness. He rummaged around in his discarded shirt pockets and drew out his cigarettes and lighter. He lit up, tossed his cigs and lighter back onto his pile of clothes, then continued, "You said that to me when you kicked me to the curb the other day."

Zoro blushed. That phrasing sounded like he'd dumped Sanji. If anything he'd been letting him go.

"So, what did you mean?" Sanji pressed.

Zoro swallowed, not sure how to answer. He honestly didn't remember, he was just saying things that would make it easier for Sanji to let go. "I don't know. What it sounds like."

"Really? Because it sounded like a lie."

Zoro glanced away. That's right, he remembered. I'm a terrible liar. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And so…" Sanji took a drag and breathed it out slowly. "It got me wondering why you would lie. Either to spare my feelings because you'd really gotten sick of me…or…"

Zoro blushed, though he was panicking. "Stop it. You've got it wrong, so don't even say it."

Sanji watched Zoro, and his expression softened. "What would happen if I did?"

Zoro put his head in his hand in exasperation. "Please." His voice grew gradually quieter. "If you say it out loud…I won't be able to go back…"

Sanji's eyebrows shot up. He was remembering something that Zoro had said before, and starting to blush. The pieces were all falling into place inside his head, and Zoro could see it happening. Eventually, Sanji glanced at the floor in thought.

"I understand," Sanji said eventually.

Zoro looked up at him with an expression of uncertainty.

Though it was difficult to tell in the moonlight, Zoro thought he saw a smile subtly creeping over Sanji's face. Then he said in a sweet tone, "I won't say it. Not yet, anyway." He met Zoro's gaze. "I'll wait until you're ready to tell me."

Zoro's face turned red. "Wh-…"

"Oh, and by the way," Sanji said, patting Zoro's shoulder and drawing close so he could whisper in his ear. "Until you tell me…I won't touch you." Ignoring Zoro's shocked and embarrassed expression, Sanji started picking up his things. Then he said, "Well, it doesn't much feel like a night swimming kind of mood anymore, so I'm going back to bed. Don't keep me waiting too long, huh? It's getting hard for me to cum unless I'm inside you," he added devilishly. Then he smirked and made his way back inside the ship.

Zoro slowly placed a hand over his pounding heart. Had that just been real?

The next day, Zoro had his arms folded over Sunny's railing and was pensively watching the sea, enjoying the sparkling sunshine. He'd hardly been able to sleep from his heart racing. And yet he felt good today. Better than good, really. He felt so happy, knowing that there was a possibility his feelings might be returned, or even just accepted. It was all making him a bit dizzy with joy, and though he very much wanted Sanji to touch him again, he was having some difficulty figuring out how and when to say it. If he even could.

It was at this point that Nami came up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hm?" he asked, turning to look at her.

She smiled with a trace of ill will. "Zoro. I want to talk to you about your debt."

Zoro's face froze in horror. "Wh-why…?"

"Why don't we talk inside?"

Zoro hesitantly followed Nami to the aquarium, which was currently empty of people. Nami sat down and sipped some tea which Sanji must have brought her. Then she looked at Zoro quite seriously. "I have a proposition for you," she said.

Zoro groaned, scratching his head. "This is going to be some impossible favor you want done, right?"

Nami smiled a little. "I don't think it's impossible."

Zoro sighed, folding his arms. "Okay. I'm sure I'm going to regret this, but go ahead. Shoot."

"I want you to give me Sanji-kun."

Zoro's blood froze in his veins. With a shaking gaze, he looked up at Nami, as she continued calmly sipping her tea.

"You don't need to hide it, I've known for a while," she said. Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But I've had feelings for Sanji-kun ever since Sorajima. I realized recently what was happening between you two…you weren't very subtle by the way, Robin knows too…and I decided to give Sanji-kun a little test."

Zoro finally managed, "A test…?"

Nami nodded. "I wasn't that drunk that night." Zoro's eyes widened. "And yes, I know you saw us, but that's not important. The important part is this:" Her gaze flicked up to Zoro's. "When I pretended to fall asleep in the middle that night, I knew there were one of two things Sanji-kun could do. If he was being manipulated by you-" Zoro's jaw tightened with rage, "-or if he was in some other way displeased with your relationship, then I expected he would lay down to sleep beside me."

She stared absently at her tea before she continued. "The other possibility…was that, for whatever reason, my existence is either equal or of less importance to him…than yours. In that case, when he couldn't finish with me, he would go looking for you. Do you know what he did?"

Zoro held his head in his hands.

Nami watched him silently for a time. When Zoro looked up, he thought he saw a trace of pain on her features. "I don't know exactly when this thing between you two started…but I can tell you this. He had I have liked each other for far longer than you two have." Zoro felt his hands starting to shake again. Nami took another sip of tea. "I don't hate you, Zoro. But I won't let you take him so easily. So," she set down her tea. "If you give him up, and let me take care of him and help him become normal again, I will free you from your debt forever. What do you say?"

Zoro was far too confused and hurt to say anything. He merely sat there with his head in his hands for a time, trying to sort out his emotions. Nami watched him with what almost seemed like pity.

"Okay. I'll give you three days," she said, softly. She started to rise from her chair. "If you haven't made a decision by then, I'll raise your debt by half."

She started to leave. Then Zoro said, almost inaudibly, "And if I say no?"

She stopped. Eventually she said, "If you say no…I'll tell the crew." Zoro's breath hitched. "No matter how accepting they may be, I think they'll look at you differently after that. Especially if they know it's you who likes it up the ass," she added, maliciously.

Zoro leapt to his feet and very nearly hurt her. But she stared back at him, knowing he wouldn't dare harm someone who was unarmed.

"Like I told you, Zoro. I don't have anything against you. But I promise you…I can give him more than you can." This made Zoro's heart ache, for he knew at once that she was right. "More love now, and more of a future later. I honestly don't know why he's playing around with you, but eventually he'll outgrow it, and the outcome will be the same whatever you do. All I'm suggesting is that you do what's best for him. Three days, Zoro."

Zoro couldn't move for a long time. He barely noticed that she'd gone. How had she managed to press on every single one of his insecurities? And how could Zoro ever tell Sanji how he felt, when he'd been reminded that doing so might ruin Sanji's life?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sanji had expected Zoro's behavior to be different than it was. Judging by his frankly adorable reaction when he thought Sanji knew his secret, after Sanji's offer, he excepted more weird manly cuteness. But Zoro walked around like his dog had died. He would only look at Sanji when he thought Sanji didn't see him. Otherwise he would ignore him completely. The crow's nest was almost constantly locked when Zoro was up there.

Sanji was starting to get nervous. Had he made a mistake? Misjudged the atmosphere? Or, was Zoro the type that was truly unable to express his feelings? Sanji cursed. He hated that about him. But at some point Sanji started to wonder…why did he care so much about Zoro's opinion of him?

He still found it difficult to admit that he thought about Zoro during most of the day. He mollified himself by saying that it was mostly Zoro's ass he was thinking about. And yet…during quiet moments on his own, he would remember those times when they simply held each other. He had rarely felt so calm. He kept thinking about that night that Zoro tried to save him, and ended up hurting his leg and looking like a drowned rat. He chuckled. He would never have imagined that he would be describing anything Roronoa Zoro did as cute.

And although it was cruel, he compared mentally how he felt with Zoro and how he had felt with Nami that time. In terms of physical attractiveness, tactile sensations, the sound of her voice and matching his type, Nami was the clear victor. Even in terms of personality, he had a much easier time getting along with Nami than with Zoro. Of course he wasn't sure if Nami was still interested, but there was also the practical aspect. Things would be much easier for him, he was sure, if he was with Nami.

Yet he kept thinking back to the look on Zoro's face when he tried to push Sanji away, no doubt thinking exactly the same things that Sanji was thinking now. Did he really want him to have that expression again?

After a couple of days of this, Zoro approached him as he was preparing dinner. Sanji was surprised that he had sought him out, and a flicker of hope sprang up in his chest. He tried not to smile as Zoro came closer.

"Hi there," he said, keeping his attention on the tomatoes he was slicing.

Zoro nodded. He watched Sanji for a moment, and then he turned around and leaned against the sink beside him. He was silent for a long time. Sanji finally glanced up at him. Zoro's face was utterly expressionless. Sanji had a bad feeling. Zoro only looked like that when he was hiding something deep and scary.

"Zoro…" Sanji murmured, hesitantly.

Zoro stayed silent for another few moments. He looked down at his feet, still expressionless. "Can I stay here for a little while?" he said eventually.

Sanji's chest tightened. What was wrong? "Why?"

Zoro considered. "I just…want to be here for a while."

"…okay."

Sanji cooked, and Zoro stayed beside him. Not really watching Sanji, just standing thoughtfully. Sanji was dying to ask him what was wrong, but the atmosphere around Zoro made him scared to find out. Finally, he had the eight plates of food prepared and all he had to do was put them on the table. He glanced at Zoro.

"Well…I'll just call everybody in."

He moved to go. Zoro's hand caught the back of his shirt. He turned to gaze at him in surprise. "Wait a minute," Zoro murmured. "I just have to tell you something, and then you can call everybody in."

Sanji swallowed. He was getting a really bad feeling about this. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

Zoro slowly let go of Sanji's shirt. He closed his eyes for a moment. Then he looked up into Sanji's eyes. "I don't want this anymore."

Sanji's heart pounded in his ears, so loud that he almost missed the rest of what Zoro said.

"I…I've made my choice. I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

Sanji felt frozen in place. He couldn't move, couldn't take his eyes away from Zoro.

"I wish you happiness." Zoro started to walk toward the door, and said without turning back, "Give Nami my regards."

Sanji stayed there for a long time, staring at where Zoro had been. His veins felt like they were on fire, but his skin felt freezing. For a time, he simply didn't comprehend Zoro's words. All through dinner, he kept repeating them in his mind, much though he wished he could stop. Gradually they sank in. But Zoro didn't come back for dinner. And though he was in a room full of people, Sanji was alone.

Zoro passed Nami on his way out of the kitchen. He glanced at her, realizing she had been standing outside the door. He looked away. "How long have you been there?"

She looked up at him with a complicated expression. "A few minutes."

Zoro sighed and started to walk away.

"You did a good thing, Zoro." He stopped when she said this. His fists tightened. "This may sound weird coming from me, but I'm glad it was you."

Zoro had no idea, nor did he care to wonder, what she meant by that. He walked away.

Zoro fully expected Sanji and Nami to announce that they were an official couple the very next day. Instead, something very worrying happened. Everyone got up for the day, but no one saw Sanji. Zoro wanted to go and check on him, since he'd seen him lying in bed later than the others, but Nami offered to go. He was not going to argue with her.

Nami came back a few minutes later, saying she would cook for everyone today. People were a little worried (Luffy was mostly worried about the food), asking about Sanji. She said that Sanji had come down with a flu, so in order to protect the other men, she gave him her quarters, and she would sleep in Robin's room. Zoro said nothing. He wanted to check on Sanji. He knew he couldn't though.

Zoro was about halfway through his morning exercises when he had to stop, breathing heavily. Worry about Sanji was making his chest tight, and he wasn't making any progress. He contemplated what he should do. He saw Nami go into the kitchen to start preparing lunch. He knew he couldn't hesitate.

I'm just going to check on him, he told himself as he climbed down the ladder and walked briskly toward the living quarters. If he's sleeping, I won't wake him. If he doesn't want to talk, I won't. I just want to see him.

He stood in front of Nami's door. He knocked gently. There was no answer. He turned the knob, finding the door unlocked. Quietly, he stepped inside.

Sure enough, Sanji lay covered in blankets, weakly moving on the bed. Zoro's chest tightened. He slowly walked toward him, trying to get a better look at his face. He was slightly flushed, but it didn't look as if he had a fever. However his expression definitely showed pain. Zoro's heart ached, and without realizing it, he gently brushed aside some of Sanji's bangs. Sanji's eyes fluttered open. Zoro gasped.

Zoro was about to run away, when Sanji's eyes widened, and with both hands he grabbed Zoro's chest, clutching onto his shirt. He was trembling, his head softly resting against Zoro's chest. Then, a familiar smell wafted up to him. Zoro's eyes widened with incredulity.

"You ass!" he said, tilting Sanji's chin up to look in his dazed eyes. "You're drunk! It's already morning! Just how much did you drink?!"

Sanji wasn't listening. "Zoro…" he murmured, burying his head in Zoro's chest again. "What should I do, Zoro…? I don't know how to make it better…" Then, to Zoro's shock, he began to feel hot wet drops falling onto his chest. "Zoro…why aren't I good enough?"

Zoro stood rooted to the spot. How could Sanji be saying these things to him, drunk or otherwise? "S-…Sanji…" he murmured in disbelief.

"Zoro…please tell me, Zoro. I don't want to feel this way anymore!" Sanji sobbed into Zoro's chest.

Zoro felt his eyes start to sting, and he was unable to stop himself. He hugged Sanji tightly to him. "You idiot…" he murmured, and kissed Sanji's hair. Once he did, Sanji started to relax in his arms. "I'm trying so hard to do what's best for you. Why do you have to keep making me fall deeper in love with you?"

Sanji froze. He looked up to see Zoro's face in disbelief. Zoro was sure he was red from head to toe, and he shyly looked away. But Sanji just stared at him intently. At length he murmured, "Zoro…I can touch you now, right? You said it, so that means it's okay, right?" As he spoke, Sanji was creeping his arms around Zoro's neck.

Zoro felt a single tear roll down his cheek. "You're an arrogant bastard, but I can't refuse a single thing you ask of me."

Sanji kissed him hard. Zoro breathed in sharply, feeling like he was floating. He'd so missed the feel of Sanji's lips, the smell of his skin, his body heat. He felt himself trembling, wondering if this was okay. But it didn't seem like his decision any longer.

Sanji pulled him down onto the bed and started kissing every bit of exposed skin on Zoro's face, neck and chest. Zoro couldn't stop trembling, and after a time he realized Sanji was too. Zoro felt that if he was sober, he would have been talking. But Sanji really only said one thing. "Zoro…"

Zoro decided that, whatever their situation, he wanted Sanji now. He stopped being nervous, and started to undress, knowing that Sanji normally neglected that part. Sure enough, though Sanji didn't stop him from getting undressed, he didn't help either, just continued kissing Zoro's body all over, and leaving dark red hickeys behind.

Zoro felt his temperature rising, and started to let his voice out. But he wanted Sanji naked too, so he pushed him up so that Sanji was straddling him in his lap, and kissed his neck deeply.

"Mmm," Sanji murmured, weaving his hands in Zoro's hair.

Zoro flushed, but he took the opportunity to rid Sanji of his clothes. As soon as that was done, Sanji pushed him back down again, once more claiming his lips.

"Sanji…" Zoro murmured between kisses. "I want to, but…we don't have lube in here, so maybe we shouldn't go all the way. Last time, it really hurt the next day," he mumbled.

"Nami has some," Sanji said absently, kissing Zoro's cheek.

Zoro's flesh went cold. How had he forgotten that this was Nami's room? His stomach started to twist. He turned away briefly. "I almost forgot…Nami…"

"Hm?"

Zoro was not the sort of petty man who would tell Sanji what Nami had done. But he was also a man of honor, and he was breaking his word. What should he do?

He slowly pushed Sanji back without looking at him. "We can't do this."

Sanji's face went pale. "Why…please tell me why, Zoro…! I don't think you hate me, you just said you loved me, so please tell me what's wrong!"

Zoro shook his head. "For your own good, Sanji, I can't." He slowly rose, intending to leave again. But as he did, a tear fell down his cheek. Then another and another. He covered his eyes.

Sanji gritted his teeth. He shoved Zoro back on the bed and forced him to meet his eye line. "I hate that tight-lipped nature of yours more than anything."

Zoro's heart ached and he looked away.

Then Sanji cradled his head in his hands sweetly. "Okay, you can't tell me. But I assume that if I guess it, you won't lie. Right?"

Zoro looked away. He was right, but he wasn't sure he should tell him.

"Okay," Sanji said. He thought for a moment. "Something changed since that night when we swam."

Despite the horrible atmosphere, Zoro grumbled, "You swam, I nearly drowned."

"I felt your happiness that night. But the next day everything had changed." Sanji frowned. "When you…" His throat caught. "When you said those things, you said 'Give my regards to Nami'." Zoro's eyes widened. "It struck me as strange at the time. But considering how nice Nami-san has been to me lately, I think I'm starting to get the picture."

He leaned down closer to Zoro, gazing between his eyes. "Did she say something to you?"

Zoro gallantly tried to remain expressionless, but he turned away as more tears fell down his cheeks.

Sanji's face twisted with simultaneous pity and anger. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you say those things instead? I'm sure Nami-san would understand, she was just worried about me. She said something similar to what you said, that I'm such an overactive heterosexual that a relationship with a man doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't."

Sanji glared. "Don't you think that's my decision?" Zoro blinked in surprise. Strangely, that idea hadn't occurred to him. "I said the same thing to her too. I care a lot about you both, but neither of you can change my mind. No matter how much you try to hurt me."

Zoro's eyes widened. "I didn't…" His chest started to ache. Had he really hurt Sanji this badly? "I just…"

Sanji kissed his forehead softly. "Say you're sorry. And that you'll never say those things again."

Zoro covered his eyes again, shaking as he tried to hold back sobs. "I am sorry. But…I might say things like that again."

Sanji snarled. "Why?!"

"Because I love you," Zoro said unabashedly. Sanji stared at him, but Zoro just sighed. "Because it's not fair to try to keep you attached to me when there's probably someone better out there for you. In fact there almost certainly is. I imagine that being with Nami that time showed you something of what I mean."

Sanji considered for a time. "It's true I'll probably always love the way women look and feel. But I don't see how I'm any different from you."

"What?"

"You used to be just as straight as I did. But now you love me. So we're the same."

Zoro's eyes widened. "What…does that mean?"

Sanji blushed deeply but he met Zoro's gaze. "Are you stupid? I've loved you for a long time now. It's true I didn't figure it out until recently, but I figure you would know at least."

Zoro stared at Sanji for a long time. Barely blinking, more hot tears started to flow down his cheeks.

Sanji sighed softly. "You cry harder when I say I love you. That's a big hit to my ego, you realize."

Zoro hid his face in his hands. "You can't say that."

"Oh? Why not?"

"It's terrifying," Zoro said eventually. "Because if you say those things, I'll never be able to let you go."

"Why let me go then?"

Zoro looked up in time to see Sanji pressing a deep kiss to his lips. His eyes widened briefly, but then he couldn't help himself and began to melt into the kiss.

"Please don't let me go anymore."

Zoro shook with silent sobs Sanji started renewing his kissing attacks, and soon Zoro began to relax in his arms.

"If you're going to stop me you'd better do it soon," Sanji murmured against Zoro's chest. "It's way too hard to let go of your body."

Zoro whimpered. Soon, he was unable to stop either. He wanted Sanji so badly. He even forgot the fact that this was Nami's room, or when Sanji went to get the lube, that it was Nami's lube. He growled a little to himself at that; she had the nerve to criticize him for taking it up the ass. She clearly wasn't that opposed to it herself.

But soon he lost the ability to think about Nami or anyone else. Sanji had wrapped his mouth around Zoro's cock, and at the same time was massaging lube into his hole. Zoro flinched and couldn't hold back his moans. Had Sanji's mouth gotten better? It seemed strange to contemplate. But at any rate he did that thing that drove Zoro crazy, taking him right to the back of his throat and then moaning over his dick. Zoro shivered with the sweet vibrations.

Sanji inserted a finger. Zoro shuddered. There had always been a trace of pain at first, but now he was shocked, because there was hardly any. Maybe real lube (as opposed to olive oil) made a difference after all. Sanji stroked his insides, quickly finding his prostate and causing him to bite his lip to hold back a loud moan. But Sanji didn't press it for long. He inserted a second finger. He took his time opening Zoro up, trying to give him the most pleasure with the least amount of pain. He continued attentively licking Zoro's cock as he did so.

Finally, Sanji inserted a third finger, and lightly brushed Zoro's prostate. Zoro cried out and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look up. Trembling, he murmured, "No more…please, fuck me…Sanji…"

Sanji swallowed. But then he gave a gentle smile. "My pleasure."

He put a small amount of lube over his dick, and deftly slid inside Zoro's slick warmth. Both men cried out at the sensation they had missed. Zoro's hands fell onto Sanji's chest, feeling his pectorals move as Sanji slowly began thrusting inside Zoro.

Sanji grabbed Zoro by the hips as he slid in and out of him. Despite his still being a bit drunk, Sanji was almost as skillful and attentive as ever. Zoro had to cover his eyes out of embarrassment, because he could no longer stop the moans. The pressure and friction inside him felt so good, and the fact that Sanji was making him feel this way made his heart ache with happiness. Zoro's body was filled with heat.

Suddenly, his body tensed up, making Sanji gasp at the tightness.

Zoro trembled, holding on to Sanji's arms, then threw his head back as he came all over his chest. Sanji stopped moving to gaze down at him in shock. "Zoro…?" he murmured.

Zoro covered his face, desperately embarrassed. "Shut up. Just keep going."

Sanji was silent for a moment. Then he leaned over Zoro and gently moved Zoro's hands away from his face, pressing them into the mattress on either side of his head. Without a word, Sanji placed the softest of kisses on Zoro's lips. Zoro's heart pounded in his ears.

When Zoro opened his eyes, Sanji was looking deeply into them. "Don't hide it from me when you're happy."

Zoro closed his eyes, blushing terribly and wanting to hide his face. "Moron. As if I'd just tell you."

Sanji shook his head. "You don't have to tell me. I can tell just by looking at you." Zoro blushed heavily. "But when you try to hide it, you look so sad I want to cry. Don't look so sad anymore." Sanji kissed his cheek, bringing his body even closer to Zoro's.

Zoro gritted his teeth, holding back tears of happiness. He squeezed Sanji's hands which held his own. "Sanji…" he whispered.

Sanji kissed him again, and then began to move inside him. Zoro cried out; somehow he was feeling it so much more today, maybe because he'd just cum. With Sanji holding back his hands, somehow all the sensations he tried to hold back were washing over him. He panted and gasped with the pleasure of Sanji's cock inside of him.

Sanji's face was tight with sensation as he pounded into Zoro. Every now and then he would, in seeming desperation, bend down and lick or bite Zoro. Zoro shivered. Much though this sensation was extremely pleasurable, it was also very intense, and he feared he would get hard again way too fast if Sanji didn't cum soon.

Eventually, overcome with sensation, Zoro leaned his head back and started letting out constant, low moans. He did not notice the effect this had on Sanji, but he did feel him growing harder inside, and this caused him to flinch and moan louder.

"Zoro…" Sanji murmured.

Zoro blushed again, feeling his own cock harden again. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. "Ah…Sanji…" He hesitantly met his eyes and in spite of his embarrassment, managed to say, "Hurry…please, cum inside me…"

Sanji gasped and rammed himself into Zoro, whose moans rose up even louder. As he was fucking him, Sanji had the presence of mind to start rubbing Zoro's dick. "AH!" Zoro cried, in so much pleasure it was actually painful. "N-…no…w-wait…ah…aaaah!"

Zoro's back arched again, and this time clear, diluted cum sprayed his chest. He trembled for many long moments, trying to come back down from that intense sensation. But Sanji didn't give him time.

"Sorry, Zoro," he gasped. "I can't stop…"

"S-…stu…pid…cook!"

Sanji pounded Zoro's insides until both their hips felt numb. Finally, he let Zoro's hands go so he could wrap his arms tight around him, and cried out against Zoro's chest. Zoro could feel the warmth of Sanji's cum inside him. He let out a shivering sigh. Sanji remained tense and twitching for many long moments, still making small noises, until at last he began to relax, and slumped down on top of Zoro's body.

After a while, Sanji groaned and touched his head. "My head is killing me."

Zoro snorted. "Cause you're not used to drinking that much, dumbass. You just moved around a lot too. I'll bet you throw up in the next hour."

"Uggh," Sanji moaned, rubbing his temple. "I blame you for at least 50% of this headache."

Zoro was about to demand why, and then he blushed. He sighed. "Fair enough. You can knock me one on the head if it makes you feel better."

Sanji glanced up at him from his chest. "You want me to feel better?"

"Sure…"

"Then don't make me drink like that anymore."

Zoro was silent for a moment. Then he smirked a little, hiding his embarrassment. "I'll think about it."

"Selfish bastard."

Zoro laughed.

Outside the door, the person this room belonged to had been standing outside for some time, holding a tray of food that had been meant for Sanji. She tried to deny the rage surging inside her, then leaned softly against the wall. Zoro had shown what kind of game he was going to play. And that meant that it was about time she made a move of her own. She set down the tray outside the door, then walked away to do just that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nami stood at Sunny's stern, resting her head on one hand and thinking. After a while, Robin approached her with book in hand and leaned on the rail beside her.

Smiling softly, Robin asked, "How goes the campaign?"

Nami's eyebrow twitched. "It's not a campaign." She sighed. "All I'm thinking about is my happiness and Sanji-kun's. Is that a bad thing?"

"Hm. And our Kenshi-san's?"

Nami frowned, her chest tightening. "He'll…be better off in the end."

"I see. But I gather things are not going your way at the moment."

Nami sighed heavily and collapsed over the railing. "Very much not."

Robin smiled kindly. "I assume you already have a plan."

Nami puffed herself up a bit. "Who do you take me for?"

"And if this one doesn't work?"

Nami bit her lip. She didn't answer, because honestly she didn't know. Seeing Sanji-kun as he had been that morning really hurt her. Not only because he was feeling like that over someone else, but at the depth and scale of his feeling. Sanji-kun had been head over heels for her since he met her, even unhesitatingly putting his life on the line for her. That swordsman had slept with him a few times and suddenly Zoro was his night and day. It just didn't make sense to her, and so she couldn't accept it. To her, she was merely putting things back as they should be.

The next day, Nami paced the aquarium where she knew Sanji would come to bring her a snack towards the middle of the day. Sure enough, around eleven he came in with a brighter than usual smile and said, "Nami-san! Some tea for you!"

She glanced up. "Oh, Sanji-kun." She glanced away purposefully and bit her thumbnail.

"Nami-san?" Sanji murmured, setting down the tray. "Is everything okay?"

She glanced up, looking nervous. "Oh, yes, it's fine. Everything's…fine."

"Nami-san…" Sanji said with concern. He approached her a put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but if something's wrong, I'm sure you'll feel better if you talk about it."

Nami looked up at him with a hint of pity. "Sanji-kun…I didn't want to say anything because you seem so happy…but precisely because of that that I think there's something I need to tell you about Zoro."

Sanji's kind expression faded, and she could see a trace of trepidation in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

She bit her thumbnail again, uncertain. "P-…please don't hate me, Sanji-kun…but, I think this is all my fault. You see…I jokingly told him once that if he could make you fall in love with him, I would clear his debt."

Sanji's eyes slowly widened. He said nothing.

"I promise you, Sanji-kun, the only reason I said that was because I thought it would never happen. Something like, 'oh, sure, when hell freezes over'. I never thought he would actually try it. And…" Nami's eyes started to sting with tears. "It just made me so sad to look at you, Sanji-kun. I couldn't let it go on. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

Sanji was staring into the distance expressionlessly for quite some time. He began to shake his head numbly. "No…sorry, Nami-san, but that can't be. I don't believe it."

Nami's face twisted with pity. Then she nodded. "Okay. Sorry. Forget I said anything."

Sanji swallowed, growing pale. He turned and ran out without a word. As he left, Nami's body felt cold. She told herself again that she was doing the right thing.

Zoro was sitting on the deck that afternoon, tapping Kitetsu with an uchiko ball, when he saw a shadow over him. He glanced up. Sanji was standing there, with an expression Zoro had never seen before; he looked halfway between wanting to punch Zoro and wanting to cry.

"Cook…" Zoro said softly. "What's that face for?"

"Come with me for a minute."

Zoro watched him. He could see this was not a time to argue. "All right," he said. He wiped Kitetsu with a nuguigami, and sheathed it. Then he got up and followed Sanji.

Rather than the crow's nest, Sanji led them to Nami's room. Zoro balked up realizing this. "What the hell do you want in there?"

Sanji paused for a moment in the doorway with his back to Zoro. Quietly, he said, "I need to talk to you. And if we go in the crow's nest, the others might still be able to hear me shouting."

Zoro's stomach twisted. This was bad. Only he had no idea what he had done to make the normally happy-go-lucky cook so apocalyptically angry. Hesitantly, he followed Sanji inside and closed the door behind him.

"Lock it," Sanji said.

Zoro felt a chill. However, he obeyed.

Sanji was quiet for a long time, but Zoro knew he could not possibly interrupt him. After what must have been minutes of silence, Sanji said, "I was talking to Nami earlier."

"Oh," Zoro said, glancing away irritably.

Finally, Sanji turned to look at him. "She told me about the conversation you had about your debt."

Zoro blinked. He felt a bit of relief, knowing that it wasn't something he'd done, but he still hadn't wanted Sanji to ever know about that. It almost impugned his honor by bringing him down to Nami's level of manipulation and misdirection. "She told you about that?"

Sanji glared at him for long seconds. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Zoro was a little confused at the harshness of his tone, but he assumed Sanji was just worried for him. He crossed his arms, shrugging. "It doesn't change anything. You had no need to know, and I wish you would just forget it. Is that it?"

Sanji's face twisted with rage. Suddenly, he slammed Zoro up against the door, holding him by his collar. Zoro stared in disbelief. "Did you think it was fun?" he whispered. Zoro's eyes widened. What was he talking about? "It's sort of your ultimate revenge, isn't it, for all those months of butting heads with you? I've got to admit, I never liked you Zoro, but I thought you had more honor in you."

Zoro's disbelief faded with anger. He gritted his teeth. He was so angry his voice was soft as he said, "Where do you get off implying something like that?" His voice rose to say, "And what the hell are you talking about?! I have no idea what you're saying!"

"She told me her little deal with you! That if you messed around with my emotions, she'd clear your debt?" Zoro stared at him. What? "I have to admit, you did a good job. You really had me believing you. Or is it that you fell for your own con in the end? It's hard to fake cumming from your ass, after all."

WHAM.

Zoro's fist connected with Sanji's jaw and sent him hurtling to the floor. Sanji lay there for a moment, then lifted himself on his elbow and touched the tail of blood coming from his mouth. Zoro was trembling with emotion. He really hadn't meant to hit Sanji.

Slowly, Sanji sat up, without looking at Zoro. "So that's it, huh?"

Zoro's fists clenched until they trembled at his sides. "I don't know what she told you. But if you believed her, then you deserve that." He watched Sanji for a moment, desperately hoping he had the words to explain, but he knew he didn't. Then he turned and left.

That very same day, as Sanji walked dully out of the kitchen, presumably to tell everyone that dinner was ready. Zoro had been sleeping on the deck when he happened to glance up. Nami had approached Sanji before he made the announcement. They talked for a few moments, and then Nami hugged him. Zoro's chest ached horribly. Especially because the expression he could see on Sanji's face as he hugged her back was one of relief.

So Nami had been right all along, Zoro observed. She predicted Sanji would grow out of it, or get tired of him. All it took was a little push from her, and Sanji's faith in him was completely shattered. This, of course, was a nearly unforgivable offense for Zoro. The brilliance of Nami's plan was that when they were angry with each other, the loss didn't hurt as much.

Both she and Zoro had a lot of faith in Sanji to do what was right. The only distinction was that Nami understood human psychology a lot better than Zoro, whose main fault lied in not explaining himself. Sanji's was obviously thinking with his heart, rather than his head. She had used both of their faults to her advantage. Zoro had to congratulate her. It was a sweeping victory. Maybe someday, if he lived long enough, after many decades had passed and Nami and Sanji had dozens of children and grandchildren and lived out happy lives together, maybe then, if he had it in him, he might forgive her.

After that, many days passed. It was at that time that they had their first encounter with Just Bones Brook, and subsequently with Thriller Bark. And from Sanji's perspective, Zoro could not have chosen a worse time to be a hero.

After Kuma released the bomb, which again was after they exhausted themselves fighting Moria, and after Sanji fractured his shin trying to attack him, he admitted that he lost consciousness for a few moments. When he regained it again, it still took some time for his head to get in order, and for his body to start to respond to his commands again. He heard a voice as his consciousness slowly returned.

"…Vegapunk…technology…500 years beyond…"

It was Kuma's voice. What was he talking about?

"I see." Zoro's voice. "Well, if what you say is true, and with your devil fruit ability…our hopes have all faded…"

Sanji forced his eyes to open, though he still couldn't move. What he saw was Zoro kneeling, covered in injuries, before Kuma. Some distance behind Zoro was Luffy, obviously still unconscious. Zoro spoke again.

"My body…isn't really responding anymore…" He panted heavily. "Must you take Luffy's head?"

Kuma shook his head. "That's the best I can do for you."

Zoro thought for a moment. "Okay. You can have a head." To Sanji's utter shock, Zoro bowed his head and placed his fists on the ground. Sanji never imagined he would ever see Zoro bow his head to anyone. It made him feel afraid and sick inside.

"Take mine in place of his!" Zoro shouted. "Let me give my life for his…please!"

Sanji's heart flew into his throat. He was frozen for an instant, but then a true fear struck his heart, and he found his determination. He decided he'd heard enough. He started to move his body from the rubble.

He honestly didn't remember much of what was said after that. He knew Zoro and Kuma talked a while longer before they noticed him, and that Sanji interrupted to offer his life instead. He had a feeling he said something heroic. He would honestly have been satisfied to give his life for Zoro's, and that's all he was thinking at the time. The next thing he knew, his side lit up with pain as Shuusui's hilt struck him hard in the ribs. As his consciousness faded, he was filled not just with physical pain, but with overwhelming anger and fear. He didn't want Zoro to die. He didn't care whether he'd betrayed him or not. He just wanted to see his face the next time he woke up.

Selfish bastard. And Sanji told him so.

Once the dust settled, Sanji was one of the last to wake up, due to Zoro's over-enthusiastic sedative, but almost immediately he was on his feet in spite of his injuries. He had what felt like many long hours of terror, but was really only a few minutes, before he finally found Zoro. Even when he did, he wasn't sure he was alive. He screamed at him and Zoro finally spoke. Typically, he didn't say much. But Sanji was still relieved.

At last, they were out on the ocean again, and now with a new comrade. But Sanji had not squared things with Zoro about what had happened on Thriller Bark. The incident was so thick with emotion, he wouldn't be surprised if he never did. Still…

To Chopper's dismay, Zoro resumed training almost immediately. It was only two days after the incident when Sanji walked out of the kitchen to hear the mild clinking of weights from the crow's nest. He felt a deep longing in his heart. Eventually, he decided to answer it.

He climbed up to the crow's nest. He pushed open the hatch without knocking. Zoro kept working for a moment before he glanced down. Faint displeasure touched his features. Then he resumed exercising.

"I don't remember saying you could come in," he said.

Sanji stepped inside and lit up. He took a drag before he eventually said, "Yeah. Sorry."

He stood there for a moment, watching Zoro. Then he took a seat on the bench, looking out absently at the ocean as they passed.

Finally Zoro said, "Did you want something?"

Sanji glanced up. But Zoro wasn't looking at him, he was still working, rhythmically and determinedly. If he hadn't been in such turmoil, he would have found the noise soothing. Sanji glanced down to think for a moment. He really hadn't prepared anything he wanted to say. He wasn't sure how to start. "I guess…thank you, for what you did."

Zoro glanced at him. "You think I did that for you?"

Sanji laughed, but his heart ached. "As if. I'm thanking you for Luffy. For everyone." He took a drag and stared out at the sea again. "These idiots wouldn't know what to do without you, after all."

Zoro paused for a moment with the massive weight in his hands. Then he set it down. He leaned one hand on it, and still didn't look at Sanji.

"Is that all?" Zoro asked eventually.

Sanji's teeth tightened on his cigarette, and without him noticing he started to bounce one of his legs. "Umm…" Despite his relaxed posture, his fists tightened. Zoro was able to see this. "You know, I feel like there's something else I wanted to say, but…" Sanji gave a tight smile. "Somehow it keeps slipping away from me."

Zoro watched him. At length, he sat down on the bench opposite Sanji, wiping his face with a towel. He too looked out at the ocean for a moment. Finally, he spoke up loudly.

"It sucked."

Sanji's gaze flipped up to him. "What?"

Zoro met his gaze. "It sucked, what happened between us. I'm sure you think so too." Sanji lowered his gaze, unable to argue with the purity of this statement. "But maybe this would always have happened. There's a reason we never got along before this."

Sanji's fists tightened again. "So…that's all there is to it?"

Zoro shook his head, looking down. "I don't know. I can't say what would have happened if things had been different." Sanji sensed some bitterness lingering in his tone at that. "But at any rate, we can't change what's done and gone."

Sanji tried hard to hide his pain. But it seemed to come out anyway. "Okay. Can I ask you one thing?"

Zoro didn't speak, but he watched Sanji carefully.

"Regardless of how you felt when we started…how do you feel about me now?"

Sanji watched as panic and embarrassment slowly crept their way across Zoro's features. The swordsman looked away, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to hide his face.

"You can be honest with me if you really can't stand me," Sanji went on. "That'll make it easier to give up, anyway, so…"

"…give up?"

Sanji glanced up at the soft words. Zoro's face was still half hidden behind his hand, but he had gone completely still.

"What is that…?" Zoro murmured. "You make it sound…like you still…"

Sanji blinked. Did Zoro think that for some reason Sanji had stopped caring about him? He opened his mouth to correct him, but Zoro spoke first.

"You…" Zoro said, slowly. "Are confused."

Sanji scoffed. "What authority do you have to tell me that?"

Zoro met his gaze with a stony expression. "Love," he said. Sanji blinked. "When I say I love someone, it means I trust them. So either you were lying when you said it or you don't know what love is. It doesn't matter to me either way, it's done now. I wish you would let it go."

Sanji took a moment to absorb this information. "Didn't trust you…are you talking about that thing with Nami-san?"

Zoro looked away with a bitter expression, but as per his wont, he said nothing.

"You're saying…" Realization dawned over Sanji, finally. It wasn't true. What Nami-san had said about Zoro was a lie. Suddenly everything about Zoro's actions started to make sense, although he didn't understand how Nami-san could do a thing like that. He covered his eyes briefly, thinking. "Is it possible? She lied…?"

Zoro scoffed and folded his arms. "It's the fact that you still don't believe it that really irks me."

"What?"

Zoro looked away, and Sanji saw pain flicker in his eyes. "Do you know what that felt like? You've known us both the same amount of time. Slept with both of us. And you said you loved me. Admittedly I don't know what you told her, but the one you believed without question was the one with the long legs and perky breasts."

Sanji's eyes widened. He was partly just surprised at how much Zoro was talking, and he didn't want to interrupt.

Zoro sighed. "Whatever. I don't know why you had a brief moment when you thought you loved me, but I can never be a pretty girl. And that means the next time it's an issue of choosing between me and a girl, I'm just going to get hurt again." He had started blushing badly as he said this. "That's why I'm also not going to answer your stupid question about how I feel about you. I can't bear the shame of saying it out loud, even to myself."

Sanji blinked. He felt himself blushing. "Zoro…" he murmured. "It hurts to hear you say all this…and I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, but…is it weird that I just found all that to be really cute?"

"What's wrong with you?!" Zoro demanded, blushing.

"Um…sorry, I don't know." Sanji said, holding up his hands.

"Jesus," Zoro muttered, rubbing his temples, though his face was still red. "You didn't hear any of that, did you?"

Sanji frowned. "I heard," he said, softly. "Zoro…it may be too late to say this now…and I'm not sure this counts as an excuse, but…there's a reason I believed Nami-san so quickly."

"Oh?" Zoro said, clearly uninterested.

Sanji scratched the side of his face, thinking. "Several actually. First…I always thought it was me who fell in love first." Zoro's eyes widened at that. "And I always thought I was more attracted to you than you were to me. I'm used to that with women," Zoro managed to hold back a smirk, "but since I've never been with a man, I was always insecure. Finally…" Sanji took a drag, trying to hide his embarrassment. "This is pathetic, but…when I realized you loved me…I felt so happy, I kept thinking it was a dream, or that somehow there was something wrong with it. Maybe it's because I've never had mutual love like that."

Zoro sat starring at the cook, seemingly unable to move. His lips parted.

Sanji hid his face behind his hand as he smoked again, then mumbled, "Anyway…from your perspective, I don't think any of that excuses the fact that, not only did I believed such a thing, I acted on that belief as well. Still…" He rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head. "Zoro…I understand why you would say no, but…couldn't we try again?"

Zoro was silent for a long time. Sanji tried to pretend that his hands weren't shaking. But eventually he had to look up. Zoro had his head down. He was crying. Sanji felt like his chest was about to tear open. He had made him make that face again.

After a moment, though tears still fell softly down his face, Zoro looked up and out at the ocean again. "No," he said softly. Sanji's body froze. His veins felt hot again, and he began to tremble as his eyes stung. "There. Now it's over."

Sanji hung his head. Weakly, he nodded.

"So. Want to go out with me?"

Sanji's eyes widened. His head whipped up to stare at Zoro. Zoro's tears had dried, but he looked uncertain. Quietly, he said, "I won't try to patch things up with someone who hurt me. Since he's the one who did that, I just broke up with the Sanji of a few seconds ago. So now I'm asking the Sanji of right now if he wants to go out with me. I suppose if he fucks up, then I'll just have to try another Sanji after that. So." Zoro still looked nervous. "Sanji of right now. What do you say to that?"

Sanji sat shocked for a moment, and then he started to smile. Several tears rolled down his cheeks as he laughed in a mix of pain and happiness. "Yeah, that last one was a stupid fucker, wasn't he?"

Zoro tried not to laugh. They sat in silence for a moment.

Sanji said, "Can I come over there?"

Zoro smiled a bit. "Yeah."

Sanji moved over to Zoro's side of the bench and gently touched his forehead to Zoro's. They remained this way for a time, breathing the same air, as if to remember what it felt like to be connected.

"Can I kiss you?" Sanji said.

Zoro smirked. He pressed his lips to Sanji's. Then he grinned and said, "Too late."

"Dick."

Zoro laughed. Then Sanji drew up Zoro's face in his hands and held him in a deep kiss. Somehow, though normally he would have expected Zoro to be hesitant or embarrassed during these times, Zoro was now holding Sanji to him unhesitatingly. He met his kisses sweetly, and at some point Sanji realized he was being pushed back against the bench with Zoro's knee in between his legs. Oh, right, Sanji thought. I forgot Zoro can top too.

Zoro paused in kissing for a moment to say against Sanji's lips, "Next town we get to," kiss, "I'm buying some real lube. That stuff was the shit."

Sanji laughed. "Good thinking. I don't think Nami-san's going to lend us hers anymore."

Zoro kissed Sanji's neck, causing him to hum appreciatively. "We don't have anything up here, so I won't go all the way. But I've been desperate to fuck you since you tried to save me from Kuma."

Sanji blushed. Seriously? He smiled. "Be gentle with me," he said, jokingly.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "You'll always be a shameless ero-cook, won't you?"

Sanji kissed Zoro on the cheek. "Would you rather I said, 'I can't wait to have your cock inside me'?" he asked with a grin.

Zoro blushed heavily. His lips parted, seeming at a loss for a moment, then said, "Just shut up."

To reinforce the concept, Zoro roughly pushed up Sanji's shirt to expose his milky chest, then leaned in and sucked one of his nipples. Sanji squeezed his shoulders with a smiling moan. While running his hands all along Sanji's body, Zoro made a trail of kisses down Sanji's stomach. All of a sudden, without removed Sanji's pants, he wrapped his mouth around Sanji's hardening cock.

"Ah!" Sanji flinched, looking down at him and panting.

He couldn't look away as Zoro mouthed and sucked and gently bit into the fabric around his cock. His head fell back with a moan, but he had to try to keep watching, it was so erotic. As he was doing this, Zoro undid his belt and the button on his pants, but he used his teeth to do the zipper. Sanji shivered. Zoro pulled his pants down just a bit, then again sucked his cock over his underwear.

"Oh, fuck, Zoro…" he murmured, weaving his hands in Zoro's mossy hair.

When Zoro had had enough teasing, he pulled down Sanji's trunks just a bit. He blew over the tip, causing Sanji to shudder. He pulled them down all the way, and wrapped his mouth around Sanji's weeping cock. Sanji moaned pleasantly.

"Ah…hey…Zoro…" he murmured, in between gasps.

"Mm?" Zoro growled in annoyance, his mouth not leaving Sanji's cock.

Sanji shivered. "Did…I ever tell you…your tongue is fucking fantastic…?"

Zoro observed him for a moment, then huffed, apparently not very interested. Instead he focused his attention on trying to make Sanji scream. He bobbed his head slowly, drawing out the sensation from every inch. Sanji was gasping. He was taking it so far inside. He could feel the back of Zoro's throat. He wanted to cum so bad. It didn't help that he hadn't been…taking care of those needs lately.

As if sensing his thoughts, Zoro paused for a moment. He lifted his head from Sanji's cock, letting saliva drip down it. Then he glanced up at Sanji. "Did you and Nami sleep together, since then?"

Sanji frowned. "Sleep together? Oh. You mean that time when she was drunk? Well, no, I went down on her, but…"

Zoro shuddered. "I meant since then."

"When?"

Zoro growled. "Ever!"

"Oh…uh, no. I don't think Nami-san is really interested in me that way…"

Zoro rolled his eyes a bit at this but then he grew serious. "And if she was?"

Sanji considered. "If she was…" He glanced down, still thinking. "I'd feel sorry for her. She was a bit late."

Zoro looked down with a blush. "That was the right thing to say."

Sanji chuckled. "I know. I'm good at that."

"Oh, just shut up."

Zoro resumed his attack on Sanji's cock, causing him to cry out loudly. Zoro drove even deep faster than before, and Sanji was really having to hold back cumming every moment. Then at last Zoro's extremely sexy gaze as his tongue lolled out over the tip of Sanji's cock met Sanji's eyes. Sanji tensed, gritting his teeth.

"Zoro!" Sanji cried, pouring cum down Zoro's throat.

Zoro choked, but kept his mouth on Sanji's cock until well after he finished cumming. Then Zoro slowly lifted his head, and a trail of cum and spit flowed from his tongue to Sanji's still-hard cock. Sanji shivered, afraid his erection wouldn't fade for quite some time.

Then Zoro wiped his mouth with his thumb, sitting back.

"I'll do you," Sanji said, half rising.

Zoro blushed. Then he shook his head. "No, it's fine."

"What's that about?"

Then Sanji glanced down to see that Zoro's hand, held close to his own cock, was covered in cum. Sanji smirked.

"I couldn't wait," Zoro murmured.

Sanji nodded. "That's fine. What do you say we meet up here tonight?"

Zoro frowned. "Whose watch is it, though?"

"Fuck whose watch it is. I'll trade with them."

Zoro chuckled a little, but he blushed. "Ero-cook."

Sanji leaned down and kissed him sweetly. "I'm your ero-cook."

Zoro blinked. Then he groaned. "I cannot believe you just said that." He zipped up his pants and started to rise.

"What's wrong with that? You have no sense of romance, stupid swordsman," Sanji replied, doing the same.

"If romance means saying corny lines, I think I'm better off."

Sanji sighed. "You'll never get any girls that way."

"I don't want any girls, asshole!"

Later than day, though he thought Sanji was being way too obvious that they had patched things up, Zoro followed him into the kitchen to hang out as he was making dinner. Sanji left briefly to track down some ingredients he'd forgotten, and while Zoro was alone in the kitchen, Nami found him.

He jumped a bit when he saw her, both because she had caused him such pain and because she hadn't announced herself as she entered the room. "Zoro," she said, darkly. "Am I wrong or is Sanji-kun in a strangely good mood?"

Zoro bit back several things that he wanted to say, and chose to go the easiest route. "You're wrong. He's always like that."

Nami's jaw muscles tightened. "You think I'm stupid? What do you think you're doing, Zoro? I thought you understood that Sanji-kun has no future with you. By being with him you're only hurting him."

Zoro blinked and glanced toward the pantry door. "Nami…" he murmured.

"I've already doubled your debt, by the way, but I think you knew that."

"Nami, wait…"

"You remember the other thing I told you would happen if you didn't leave Sanji-kun alone?"

"Yes, I do, you don't need to say it," Zoro said softly, glancing toward the pantry door.

"Then I assume you don't mind if I tell the crew now, since you've broken our agreement twice already."

Zoro put his head in his hand. "Nami…like I've been trying to tell you…"

At that moment, the pantry door opened. Sanji walked out, carrying some spices, as if nothing was amiss.

"Sanji's here," Zoro mumbled.

Nami stood in wide-eyed shock, watching Sanji cross the room without glancing at either of them. He resumed cooking for a time before he spoke. "Nami-san," he said.

She jumped. She was clearly mortified, but didn't know what to say.

"I still think you are a wonder of a woman. If I'd known you cared about me so much…maybe a few months ago…I would have been overjoyed. But you know," at last he turned to look at her. "I've never been the kind of man who takes kindly to people who try to hurt the ones I love. Even if that person is you, Nami-san."

Nami raised a hand to cover her face, clearly unable to think of anything to say.

"But," Sanji said, wiping his hands on a towel. "Now that I know the situation, I believe I have a solution." He took a moment to grin at both of them. With that, he started heading toward the door.

Zoro and Nami exchanged horrified glances. Then they both raced after Sanji.

Sanji stood at the railing over the main part of the deck and said, "Everyone! Gather around please, I have an announcement!"

"Is it about dinner?" Luffy asked, grinning.

Sanji shook his head with a smile. "Nope."

Nami and Zoro both grabbed onto Sanji shoulders to try and get him to stop, both of them trying to tell him how this would help nobody and actually only make things worse. But these warnings fell on deaf ears.

Once he had everyone's attention, Sanji said, "Zoro and I are in love. Also, we've been sleeping together for some time."

Zoro was frozen in horror, as was Nami beside him. He couldn't believe what Sanji had just said. He could hardly bear to look, but he had to know…what were the rest of the crew's reactions?

Luffy was picking some lint out of his ear with his usual blank look on his face. "Yeah. We know."

Silence.

"What?" Zoro and Sanji chorused (Zoro at much higher volume).

Zoro whirled to look at Nami, but she appeared just as confused as they were.

"One way or another, we all eventually figured it out," Robin said, smiling.

"It's true. People often don't notice me because I'm so thin," Brook said, blithely. "I apologize, but I overheard quite a lot of your conversations today." His bony face blushed a bit.

Zoro's jaw dropped, half in awe and half taking severe offense at that.

"I went up to the crow's nest after you guys once. Can't mistake that smell," Franky said, adjusting his sunglasses with a cheeky smirk.

"I could tell from how you looked at each other," Usopp said, nodding sagely.

Chopper blushed heavily. "I…have very good hearing."

Everyone looked back at Luffy. "Ah…" Then he was silent for a long time. You could almost hear the cogs turning in his head. And the answer he came up with eventually was… "A hunch."

Zoro sighed heavily. "This is so shaming," he muttered, darkly.

Sanji cast a smirk at him. Suddenly he hugged Zoro, which he immediately tried to break free from. "It's the opposite. We'll still have to be respectful to our crew mates, but what they've just told us is that they accept us, and still love us. Which is why…"

Sanji bent Zoro back in an enormously deep kiss. Nami screamed in horror. Robin chuckled lightly. Luffy stared. Most of the rest of the crew politely looked away. Finally, Sanji let up and released Zoro, whose knees crumpled as he collapsed upon the deck, half shocked and embarrassed to death and half turned on.

"Now we can do that," Sanji said, blithely. "So, to sum up, thank you everyone for your attention! We appreciate your understanding!"

"Sure," Franky said. "Just remember to air out the crow's nest when you're done."

Sanji and Zoro both blushed. Then Sanji said, "We will do that."

Zoro hesitantly rose as the crew drifted off to return to whatever they had been doing. "I can't believe it."

Sanji chuckled. Then he looked to Nami. "Nami-san," he said gently.

She balked and moved a few feet away.

"No, I'm not mad, Nami-san. Everything worked out, so I have no reason to be angry. I'm just surprised that you cared about me that much."

Nami cast her gaze aside for a moment. Then she scoffed. "What makes you think that? I'm just an ordinary homophobe."

Sanji smiled gently. "If you say so. Nevertheless, I think you still owe Zoro an apology."

Nami glanced at him bitterly, but Zoro shook his head. "No, it's fine. I don't care."

"I am sorry," Nami murmured.

Both men glanced up at her.

She bit her lip a bit and then said, "I'm sorry I doubted you Zoro. If you can make Sanji-kun happy then…I guess it doesn't really matter. But you two!" she roared at them, causing them both to recoil. "If you ever use my room for that stuff again, you'll live to regret it."

They glanced at each other. Sanji smiled. "Understood, Nami-san. A reasonable request."

Nami nodded tightly and then walked away.

Sanji held Zoro tightly in his arms, causing Zoro to squirm a bit since they were still outside. "So. No more trying to give me up or decide what's best for me on your own, right?" Sanji murmured in his ear.

Zoro blushed. "I can try. But I can't guarantee you won't act like an idiot again."

"Nor can I, to be honest. But if I fuck up, you can just start again with a new Sanji after that, right?"

Zoro smirked, blushing. "I'll see how this one goes for a while."

Both men smiled.


	7. Gift of the Magi

With very cute ideas from: zosanlover

Extra 1 – The Gift of the Magi

It was an ordinary day. The sun was shining. Zoro had started wearing that red and white striped shirt that he left open in the front, which was doing all kinds of exciting things to Sanji's lower half. Today, he sat against the starboard railing on the deck, lifting a small weight in one hand and snoring at the same time. Sanji simply watched him for a time, grateful that he was able to do so in front of the rest of the crew. As he did, an idea occurred to him. But, as he bit his lip, he observed that it would be difficult to accomplish, to say the least.

He decided he wanted to give Zoro some kind of gift. However, the only things Zoro cared about, as far as he knew, were sake and swords. Sanji did not bother flattering himself by including his own existence on that list. Despite all that had happened, he remained insecure about Zoro's feelings for him.

Sanji was a connoisseur of sake, but Zoro was not; he would be as happy with moonshine as he would with expensive champagne, if not more so. Sanji didn't like this idea. Zoro was somewhat knowledgeable about swords, but Sanji knew nothing. Whatever he got him would undoubtedly be unnecessary or a downright nuisance. He briefly thought he could cook something for him, but again Zoro really had no interest in food, and probably wouldn't notice if he did something special. The usual things he would give women, flowers, candy or letters of affection, all seemed equally unlikely to please. Zoro was a simple man who lived his life humbly. It was one of the things Sanji admired about him (though he would not go so far as to embrace the lifestyle).

He pondered the problem for some time as he stood there, failing to notice Robin-chan approaching. She smiled serenely at him. "Cook-san," she said.

He jumped. "Robin-chan!" he said, smiling affectionately. "Did you need something? A snack? A cold drink?"

She shook her head. "I was just wondering what was causing your brows to furrow so."

Sanji blinked. He rubbed the area between his eyebrows. "Were they furrowing?"

She chuckled lightly, but quickly followed his line of sight. "Hm. Determined as ever, isn't he? Our Kenshi-san."

Sanji blushed. "I was staring," he guessed.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no…I was just thinking…" Sanji gauged her expression, wondering if it would bother her, but she merely seemed politely interested, so he decided to share. "I don't know what he likes. I want to do something for him, but…I don't suppose you have any ideas, Robin-chan?"

"Do something, hm… like what?"

"Well…I thought a present…or something…"

She blinked for a moment, and then smiled. "How sweet."

Sanji scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Not very sweet if I get it wrong. A bad gift is worse than no gift at all."

"Really?" Robin-chan murmured. "In my experience it's the thought that is the most important thing."

Sanji considered for a time. "I suppose."

"Maybe give him something you would like yourself."

Sanji sighed. "Things I would like…rare cooking ingredients…women's underwear…the occasional new shirt…and the happy looks when people eat my food. No good there."

"Hm. Then maybe something of personal value to you?"

"Personal value…" Sanji murmured, thinking. "Do I have something like that?"

Robin placed her head on her hand. "Or you could do him a favor of some kind."

"A favor…? Hmm, maybe…can't think what he would need though…"

"That or…" Robin paused, then chuckled a bit.

"What? What is it?"

She flicked her gaze up to him coyly. "You could give him something just for use in the bedroom."

Sanji took this in for a moment, then blushed. "It does seem to be the only thing we have in common…I'll think about it. Thank you, Robin-chan."

She nodded and then left him to his thoughts. He bit his lip again.

That evening, they met in the crow's nest. As sometimes happened, they barely spoke, but made love softly in the moonlight. When they finished, Sanji lay on his back, thinking. Though Zoro could be a bit dim on these things, tonight he happened to notice.

"Hey," he said, and tapped Sanji rather roughly on the forehead.

"Ouch," Sanji muttered, rubbing it.

"Don't frown so much, then."

"Was I frowning? Damn. Robin-chan said the same thing earlier."

Zoro watched him for a moment, then lay back down on his stomach, head rested on his folded hands and closed his eyes. "Hmm," he muttered, with very little interest.

"Listen, Zoro…" Sanji bit his thumbnail for a moment, then came up with a good way to ask without arousing suspicion. "I wanted to get Nami-san a gift for her birthday." He relied on Zoro's dimness not to remember when Nami-san's birthday actually was (three months from that time). "If it was your birthday, what sort of present would you like to get?"

Zoro's eyes slowly opened, but at length he glanced away. "Why are you asking me? I'm terrible at that stuff. Plus that woman and I have nothing in common."

"Well…yes, that's true…"

Zoro glanced at him. "Why are you being weird?"

"I'm not."

Zoro snorted. "Okay. So stop looking weird and saying weird things."

Sanji sighed loudly. "You have no delicacy. I'm just thinking."

Zoro observed him for a moment. Then he went to sleep, knowing Sanji would wake him before watch was over.

Over the next few days, Sanji continued to ponder. He simply could not think of a single thing Zoro would like to receive, although he still had his fallback options of sake or something naughty. Making Zoro wear a pink negligée came to mind, although that was really more a present for himself. As caught up as Sanji was, he was oblivious to Zoro's attitude to all his pondering. He had also forgotten that Zoro still believed he was thinking of a present for Nami, something he really should have paid more attention to.

One particular day, when Sanji was muttering to himself, Zoro's jealousy reached a boiling point, and he kicked one of his hand weights toward the stern of the deck where, he thought, no one could see. Just before the weight reached the railing, a hand grew out of the deck and deftly caught it. Zoro sighed, scratching his head.

"Did I get you?" he grumbled, walking to the other side of the kitchen where Robin was leaning against the wall, reading.

She chuckled. "If you had, I wouldn't be smiling." She closed her eyes and grew hands out of the deck one by one, eventually passing the weight to Zoro. He politely picked it up. "Something wrong?" she asked.

He sighed again, folding his arms and leaning against the railing irritably. "Just the usual." He nodded toward Sanji, who was even now pacing and muttering, not having noticed Zoro's outburst.

Robin observed this with interest. "Has he told you what he's pondering about?"

Zoro scoffed. "Nami's birthday present, or something."

Robin raised her eyebrows. "That's odd. Our Koukaishi-san's birthday isn't for another three months, as I recall." Zoro's eyes widened at that. "In fact, I seem to remember he was having trouble thinking of a present for someone else. Though perhaps I shouldn't say who," she added with a smile.

Zoro considered this for a few moments. He wasn't the quickest with matters like this, but eventually, though his expression remained the same, a blush crept over his cheeks. He frowned, wondering if his suspicions were right. Then Robin patted him on the shoulder as she walked away.

"I gather you're not an easy person to get presents for," she murmured.

His blush increased. "Are you sure?"

Robin shrugged, walking away. "Even if I was, it's not really my place to say. Anyway, good luck."

Zoro blushed heavily and covered his mouth with his hand, thinking.

The next day, Sanji noticed something strange. Zoro was hanging around with Nami-san. On purpose. Despite his distractions, he couldn't help worry about what they were doing. At one point, he followed them to Nami-san's room, jealously burning deep in his gut. He knocked loudly on the door.

Nami-san soon answered, blocking the doorway with her (very fine) body. However, when she saw him, she merely smirked, stepped back, and slammed the door.

Sanji stood flabbergasted.

He banged on the door again. "Nami-san! What are you doing? That stupid swordsman is in there, isn't he?"

Zoro's voice came from behind the door, "No, I'm not."

Sanji went red with frustration. "What's going on?!" He banged on the door again.

Then came Nami-san's sweet voice. "Sanji-kun? Get your jealousy under control, it's very unattractive." Sanji flushed heavily. "We're not fucking in here, just talking, so kindly go away."

He was just as shocked that Nami-san had used the word "fucking". It was both a crack in his image of her and quite sexy at the same time. Nevertheless, he was not happy about what was going on here.

"Just…finish up by dinner time!" he said, trying not to sound upset.

He heard Nami-san chuckle. "Sure. If we can. Oh…Zoro, you're so good at that."

"Stop it," Zoro grumbled.

Sanji was still enraged, but he gathered what Nami-san said was true (except for the last part). Although…he couldn't help wondering what Zoro was "good" at…

Finally, it was Sanji's shift on watch. He had wanted to have a present ready by today, but he merely clutched a humble bottle of sake (having said that, it was still of very high quality, not that Zoro would probably notice), very disappointed with himself. He expected Zoro to come up after a while as he usually did. However, Sanji headed up to the crow's nest, only to find that Zoro was already there.

"Hey," he said.

"H-hey…" Sanji replied.

He climbed up and sat opposite Zoro on the floor. He noticed a box on Zoro's left, and briefly wondered what it was for. Nevertheless, he sighed and came to the topic that he was dreading. He set the sake down beside his knee.

"Zoro…the truth is, I've been trying to think of something I could get you as a present, because I've been so happy lately I wanted to share it…"

Zoro blushed a bit, but then he gestured to the sake. "Is that it?" he said, though he didn't sound displeased. He held out his hand.

Sanji picked it up, distracted. "Um…no, this isn't it." He handed it to Zoro, who was a bit confused, but looked it over.

"Wow," Zoro said. Sanji thought he may have been smiling a bit. "This is a really good vintage. Isn't this brand pretty expensive?"

Sanji blinked, his heart fluttering a bit that Zoro had appreciated his small gift. "Well, I happened to have it lying around. Anyway…"

Zoro tilted his head to regard him interestedly. "Are you sure this isn't a present? I like it a lot."

Sanji blushed again. He shook his head. "I'm glad you like it, though. What I wanted to say was…I wanted to get you something to show you how happy I've been." He saw Zoro glance away, blushing. "Eventually, I couldn't think of anything, so all I came up with was this."

He approached Zoro as close as he could while they were both sitting cross-legged on the floor. He looked in his eyes and said, "I love you. And I don't see that changing any time soon. I wake up happy every morning because you're here. I value so much the quiet time we get to spend together like this, because I've never really had a love like this before. Lastly, I have never doubted for a second that you will be the best swordsman in the world."

Zoro watched wide-eyed as he said all this. Once he finished, he blinked and cast his gaze down.

Sanji shrugged. "That's the best I could do. So…I'm glad you like the sake in any case."

Zoro was looking away so Sanji didn't really see until he looked harder, but Zoro was blushing up to his ears. Sanji smiled a bit. That was a good reaction.

Then Sanji glanced at the box on Zoro's left. "What's that?" he asked.

Zoro immediately shook his head.

Sanji frowned. "You don't want me to know? Why did you bring it up here then?"

Zoro shook his head, shyly pushing it backward away from him. "It's nothing."

"It's a present, isn't it?" Sanji asked, starting to grin.

Zoro blushed and snorted angrily. "I just said it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"If it's for me, then I want it."

"It's not. Forget it."

"Well, I'm opening it." Sanji said, reaching across Zoro to pick up the box.

"It's…" Zoro sighed, covering his face. "Just…throw it away. It's a failed attempt."

Sanji placed the box in his lap and untied the string around the top. Sanji obviously didn't give Zoro enough credit; he had no idea Zoro could tie a bow. He lifted the top of the box. He couldn't believe what he found inside. It must have been the sweetest thing he'd ever seen.

Inside was a modest chocolate cake, with a buttercream frosting. It was a bit misshapen, and the frosting had lumps in it, but it had clearly been made from scratch. Sanji looked at it for a long time. He covered his mouth, as happy tears streamed down his cheeks.

Zoro balked. "Is it that bad?" He huffed angrily, looking very conflicted. "I told you, just throw it away."

Sanji shook his head hastily. "No, I'm happy. Really happy. This must have taken you forever. Is this why you were talking to Nami-san?"

Zoro scratched his head and glanced away. "It's stupid. Don't eat it, you'll get sick."

Sanji shook his head, still sniffing a bit. "No, it's perfect." He set the cake on the bench and then sat in Zoro's lap, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

Zoro slowly wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Sanji's shoulder. "Can we drink the sake now?"

Sanji considered. "I would say yes, but I have a more pressing need at the moment." He took one of Zoro's hands and placed in on the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. He whispered in Zoro's ear, "Do you think you could do me one more favor?" He ground his hips against Zoro's as he straddled him lasciviously. "Do you think you could fuck me?"

Zoro blushed, kissing Sanji's neck. "This is unusual. You're like a cat."

"Like a cat, I suppose I have to be in the right mood to do this. Nn!" He shivered as Zoro grabbed his ass.

"In answer to your question, I don't think that should be a problem." Zoro bit down on Sanji's neck, as he rolled his hips against Sanji's, continuing to grip his ass.

Sanji moaned, wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck and head. "We rarely do this…dry humping over our clothes…"

"It's hot, though."

"Yeah…"

Zoro pushed Sanji back against the floor, never breaking the rhythm of his hips, pulling Sanji's thighs around his waist. "I haven't done you in a while. Your ass is going to be pretty tight."

Sanji was already moaning. "Good. I want to make you come more than once."

"Inisde you?" Zoro chuckled. "You're a weird one. It'll hurt tomorrow."

"Fuck tomorrow," Sanji said, smirking briefly before his moans took over again. Zoro smirked as well.

"I bet I can make you cum with your clothes on," Zoro said, grinning.

Sanji chuckled a bit, but was having trouble holding back his voice. "I…wouldn't take that bet…!" he said, already feeling close.

Zoro drove his hips hard against Sanji's, and Sanji could not resist thrusting against him. Then, so Sanji's shock, Zoro whispered into his hear, "I love you…"

Sanji gasped, then he threw back his head, and thrust his hips forward hard several times before his whole body tightened and he cried out loudly.

Above him, Zoro grinned. "If you had bet, you'd have lost."

"No shit," Sanji muttered, breathing hard. "Keep going."

"If I'd known cakes got you so hot I would have done this a long time ago." Zoro said, grinning as he conscientiously explored Sanji's ear with his tongue.

"Ah! That's…" Sanji blushed deeply. "It's…not cakes…"

"Oh? What is it then? Did you get jealous because I was with Nami?"

A vein popped in Sanji's forehead. "You have the worst sense of timing. No, it's not that." He wrapped his arms around Zoro and said softly, "I'm just happy you think of me."

Zoro was lucky that Sanji couldn't see him at this angle, because he was bright red and wore a complicated expression. "Idiot," he muttered, and without thinking kissed Sanji's hair.

Zoro tilted Sanji's chin away and licked his neck and chin. He ran his hands along Sanji's chest, over his clothes, but then abruptly he sat back and started undoing Sanji's belt. Sanji blushed.

"No foreplay today?"

Zoro smirked. "I'm just getting started."

He pulled down Sanji's pants, carelessly casting them aside. He observed Sanji's half-hard cock for a long time. Sanji started to blush and cover his face.

"What are you looking at?" Sanji asked in a rather high-pitched voice.

Then Zoro ran his hand along the upper parts of Sanji's crotch, which were still sticky with cum. "That's pretty hot," he muttered to himself. "But it can't be very comfortable."

Having said this, he lowered his head and began to lap up the cum from all over Sanji's cock, crotch, and lower stomach. Sanji cried out loudly, and promptly covered his mouth. He was still sensitive there because he'd just cum. Zoro was also licking him in places he never usually did, since neither of them considered them erogenous zones. To be fair, he wasn't sure they were, but the unusualness of the feeling was almost too much.

Finally, Zoro swallowed Sanji's cock deeply, causing him to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain from oversensitivity. He was already getting hard again. But now Zoro rose, letting a trail of saliva drip over Sanji's cock as he did.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then caught Sanji's eye. He gestured for him to get up, then said, "Come here." He indicated the bulge in his pants.

Sanji swallowed heavily. As he'd previously admitted, he liked it when his partner took control in bed; however, since he also enjoyed dominating Zoro, he had assumed this didn't apply to men for some reason. He was wrong. He nodded and rose, swallowing.

He met Zoro's eyes briefly as he crawled up to him. Zoro smirked. He merely sat back on his hands, one leg propped up, waiting for Sanji to do what he hadn't even asked, had only implied. Yet even this was making Sanji's heart pound. He bent down over Zoro's crotch, affectionately stroking at first, and then pulling Zoro's trick of clasping down with his mouth over the top of the fabric.

"Mm…" Zoro murmured appreciatively, still smiling.

Sanji blushed heavily. Why was this arrangement making him so hot? Hesitantly, he pulled down Zoro's pants, affectionately caressing his haramaki at the same time. He gazed for a time on Zoro's hard cock, somehow more entranced by it than usual. Trembling slightly, he extended his tongue, and briefly licked the tip.

Zoro groaned again, letting his head fall back.

Sanji gazed at him, his pulse rising, and took him fully into his mouth. Today he savored the weird, overly strong flavor, feeling himself salivating at the same time. At length, Zoro's hand rose to the top of his head. He stroked Sanji's hair, causing him to blush. But as Sanji's attacks became more determined, Zoro began to press harder on his head. As he did, Sanji's cock started to harden painfully.

Finally, Zoro lifted up Sanji's head to look deeply at his wanton expression. He seductively inserted his tongue inside Sanji's mouth, drawing him into a deep kiss. Sanji shook with desire. But they were both still half dressed. Today Sanji was wearing a casual shirt, the one he had worn on Sorajima. He barely noticed as Zoro's fingers gripped the seam in the front of his shirt, and the next thing he knew buttons went flying across the room. His shirt fell easily off his shoulders. He gasped, annoyed in the back of his mind but in no position to complain.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's body by the waist so he straddled him again, and deeply kissed Sanji's nipple. Sanji moaned and his hips bucked involuntarily. He stroked Zoro's hair as the swordsman's fingers made deep trails in the skin of Sanji's back. He bit his lip and moaned again. Zoro seemed especially efficient at turning him on today.

While Zoro was kissing his chest, Sanji started pulling up Zoro's shirt and haramaki. Zoro allowed him a brief moment to pull them off over his head, then returned to teasing Sanji's nipples.

Now that they were both naked, Sanji managed to reach into the cupboard where they kept the lube, and without distracting Zoro from his titillating task, began to massage it into his own hole. He shivered at the strangeness. He'd never done this himself before. Somehow it felt like it shouldn't feel good, but in a weird way it did. He noticed sometimes with Zoro that even if he seemed fairly open at first, there was a point about an inch inside him that sometimes objected for a moment. Sanji didn't feel that in himself. Was that bad? He didn't much care. He continued teasing his opening, impatient for Zoro to thrust inside him.

Zoro seemed to feel the same impatience, because his hands moved down and pulled apart the cheeks of Sanji's ass, making his fingers' entrance easier. "Ohh…" Sanji moaned, his head falling back.

Zoro gently let him rest against the floor again, and replaced Sanji's fingers with his own.

"Mm!" said Sanji, fingers flexing against the wood floor. Zoro didn't like this, and instead placed Sanji's hands on his shoulders. Sanji was happy enough to grip into Zoro's skin instead. And Zoro gave him plenty reason to.

Zoro already knew where Sanji's weak spot was, but he avoided it for the moment, taking his time opening Sanji up. Every now and then he would brush it, and adore the shiver that ran over Sanji's body. Finally, he licked the tip of Sanji's cock, causing his hips to thrust forward unconsciously.

Before Sanji was even aware, Zoro had three fingers inside of him, and was teasingly licking and sucking his cock at the same time. Sanji felt lucky he'd already come, if not he would be in trouble now. Zoro made one more attack, digging at Sanji's prostate and at the same time sticking the tip of his tongue in his urethra. Sanji cried out and his fingernails dug desperately into Zoro's shoulders to avoid cumming.

At last, Zoro's tongue reluctantly left Sanji's cock, and he slowly removed his fingers. Sanji was trembling with desire. Zoro took a moment to rub some lube on his cock, then he lined up outside Sanji. But to Sanji's frustration, at first all he did was rub the tip against Sanji's entrance.

"Zoro…" Sanji moaned, gripping his shoulders, pleading for more.

"Just making sure. I don't want to hurt you."

Sanji groaned. "You are. My dick's so hard it hurts. Please, Zoro…"

Zoro glanced at him with a smirk. "At times like this…I'd almost call you cute," he said, gently.

Sanji blinked. Then he started to blush and look away. "Don't think that makes me happy or anything."

Zoro smirked, but then he leaned over Sanji, still lined up but only brushing him. He said softly in Sanji's ear, "Okay, I'm coming in."

Sanji held tight to him. "About time," he muttered, though his heart was fluttering from Zoro's voice.

Slowly, Zoro slid inside. Both men were breathing hard as he moved forward, inch by inch. When his hips finally met Sanji's, they both let out heavy sighs.

Zoro was panting. "Shit…it's been too long…I forgot about this…"

Sanji was honestly experiencing a similar situation, but he didn't quite have the presence of mind to comment on it. There were a few moments of discomfort, and then he remembered that first time that Zoro had fucked him, after their sucking contest. The memory was already a turn-on. But this was so much better.

Sanji was trembling and twitching, his cock if possible getting even harder. "Z…Zoro…!" he gasped, desperately trying to pull Zoro closer.

Zoro stared at him and blushed. "Shit," he muttered, and slowly thrust inside him again.

"Ah…ah…" Sanji cried, but he numbly mumbled, "Faster…Zoro…"

Zoro gritted his teeth. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Same…question!" Sanji cried, thrusting his hips up to meet Zoro's.

Zoro gasped and grasped Sanjis hips. "Okay, I'll move, just don't do that. It won't be much fun for you if I cum so soon."

Sanji moaned, aching for more. Finally Zoro began to pick up the pace, causing them both to gasp and largely lose the ability to speak. But it was still a modest pace. Sanji was feeling good, but it wasn't enough. He moved his hands from Zoro's shoulders to his hips. Then he grasped Zoro's ass.

"Ugh," Zoro grunted, clearly holding back from cumming. "Stop that," he gasped.

"Fuck me…Zoro…!" Sanji pleaded, grasping the flesh of Zoro's ass. "Make me cum…then we'll have another round after…okay?"

Zoro bit his lip. "You know I have difficulty saying no to you," he muttered.

"Yeah…so shut the fuck up…move your hips…"

Zoro snorted a bit with laughter at that one. "Fine. Don't blame me if you can't walk tomorrow."

Sanji moaned at the words. Then Zoro's hips took up the pace they'd both been craving. "Ahhh!" Sanji cried, still grasping Zoro's ass.

Zoro grunted, slamming his cock into Sanji as hard as he could. Sanji's fingers merely spurred him on. Then something happened that made him gasp. The middle finger of Sanji's right hand slipped inside his asshole.

"Ah!" he cried, slowing down out of desperation, having to seriously concentrate to hold back his orgasm.

Sanji grinned at him while panting heavily. "I'll fuck…you while you're fucking me…" he gasped. "Why...didn't we think of this…before?"

Zoro gritted his teeth. "Because, as I said, I'm already close. Don't push me any further."

"Zoro…" Sanji sighed sweetly.

Zoro swallowed. "What?"

"I want you so bad…I want all of you…"

Zoro panted, then began to pound him again, trying to ignore the extraordinary sensation of Sanji's finger in his ass. But soon he was throwing his head back and gasping, matching Sanji's desperate, sexy cries. Finally, he felt Sanji's hole tighten, and Sanji screamed as he covered his own chest in dilute cum. Zoro moaned at the tightening sensation, and pounded Sanji for just a few moments, then the combination of Sanji's tightness and his finger still fucking him made it impossible not to cum. He cried out and poured his cum into Sanji's ass.

Both men shuddered and panted heavily, and neither was able to move for a long few moments. At length, Zoro collapsed onto one elbow, still inside Sanji. "Sorry," he gasped. "Can I stay inside for a minute?"

Sanji panted, barely glancing at him and closing his eyes. "Do whatever…I can't move now anyway…"

Zoro eventually managed to control his breathing. "Fuck. I never thought of that."

"Hm," Sanji commented. "Don't underestimate a lifelong pervert."

"I guess," Zoro muttered. "I just never thought of that as being a good thing."

Sanji sighed. "I swear to god, that mouth on you…"

Zoro pressed his lips to Sanji's with a grin. "This mouth?"

Sanji opened his eyes with a blush. "Zoro…" he murmured.

"Yeah."

"You're getting hard again."

"I noticed."

Sanji blushed. "I am too."

Zoro made a devilish smirk. "We've never done it twice without pulling out before."

That sparked Sanji's interest, and he starting smiling too. "Want to see how many-?"

"Yeah."

"Contest. I top next time."

"Yeah."

Several hours later, both men lay exhausted on the crow's nest floor, both extremely sticky with all sorts of substances. "I can't cum anymore," Sanji panted.

Zoro considered, also panting. "I could get hard, but yeah, I don't think I could cum. How many was that?"

"Seven."

"Are you kidding?"

"Are _you_ kidding? Where do you get all that stamina?"

Zoro looked a bit impressed with himself. "Hm. Training every day has its benefits."

Sanji actually managed to laugh, covering his forehead with his arm. "God, I'm starving. Can we eat your cake now? Let's crack the sake too."

Zoro blushed a bit. "We can open the sake…but you really don't have to eat that. I'm not sure it's fit for humans."

Sanji laughed. "You are so funny. I saw it, and smelled it. There's nothing dangerous to human health in there, I promise."

Zoro sighed, rising and bringing the food over. "Well don't blame me if you get food poisoning."

Sanji cocked an eyebrow. "I will blame you for that. But it's okay."

"It's okay?"

Sanji nodded, picking up a fork that was next to the cake inside the box. "In that case, you'll just have to make me another one."

Zoro snorted, though there was a trace of a smirk on his lips as he cracked the sake. "You have a death wish."

Sanji tasted the cake, polite enough to consider the flavor carefully before swallowing. It was nothing exciting, and the composition was crude, but there was nothing bad in it. The frosting was lumpy, as he said, but tasted fine. And the cake was moist and sweet. He smiled kindly at Zoro, who was watching him apprehensively. "It's good," Sanji said, grinning. "Just what I was craving."

Zoro turned away, deftly hiding his expression, but Sanji could tell he was blushing and very happy. Sanji smiled as he continued to eat the cake, feeling happiness surge inside him.

Zoro took a drink of the sake and let out a pleasant exhalation of breath. "That's good," he said. He passed it to Sanji.

Sanji took a drink, and as expected, the sake was strong but the flavor very rich and subtle. It was a bit too strong for him, though, so he gave it back to Zoro with a smile. "Did you try the cake?"

Zoro grimaced. "Much as I had to. I don't like sweet things."

Sanji stared for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Why is that funny?"

Sanji chuckled, calming himself down. "It didn't have to be a cake. You could have made…well, whatever you like. I would have been happy with anything."

Zoro pointed at him. "Exactly! That's what I said! But that woman said you don't really give yakiniku as a gift."

Sanji started laughing again. But Zoro's patience was wearing, so he wiped a tear away and then said, "But what about you, Zoro? What kind of present would have been better?"

"Oh…I don't really like presents."

Sanji's mirth vanished and his face became despairing. In other words, any kind of gift at all would have been a failure? But Sanji wasn't really sure how else to express his affection…He bit his lip, thinking about this.

Zoro watched all this pass over his face, and considered for a moment. "But if it's from you, I don't really mind. And yours…this time…I liked that…"

Sanji blinked. "The sake?"

Zoro blushed, looking away. Hesitantly, he shook his head.

Sanji's eyes widened. Then he smiled. He abandoned the cake for a moment to hug Zoro from behind. "I do love you something terrible."

He could feel the heat of Zoro's blush even if he couldn't see his face. "And you're…tolerable."

Sanji laughed, squeezing him harder.


	8. Fluffly, Fluffy Sanji

Extra 2 – Fluffy, Fluffy Sanji

Zoro yawned, stretching as he slowly blinked his eyes open, then lazily let them close again. He felt Sanji's comfortable warmth in the circle of his arms, enjoying the smell of his hair, so he squeezed him a bit tighter and started to go back to sleep. Two things prevented him from doing this. One, he realized they were in the men's quarters, not the crow's nest, and so no matter how supportive the crew, sleeping in the same bunk was a bit much. And two, because of an unusual sensation against the hand wrapped around Sanji's back. Something fluffy was brushing repeatedly over the back of his hand. Wait…fluffy?

"Hey, Cook," he grunted, patting him on the shoulder as he yawned again. "You're in my bunk. Go on back before the others…get…"

Zoro trailed off as he opened his eyes. Many things went through his brain as he absorbed the sight before him. Was he going insane? It didn't feel like a dream, but more importantly, if he was having this kind of dream there must be something deeply wrong with him.

Lying in the circle of Zoro's arms was…Sanji? At least, it seemed like Sanji. Mostly Sanji. However, his straight, blond hair had become shaggy and wavy, and very definitely fluffy. But this was the least of the surprises. Within that shaggy blond mane, Zoro could clearly see a dog ear. Large and blond and adorably bent just like a dog-eared page of a book. Presumably he had two of these, but he was lying on his side so Zoro couldn't see the other. Finally, the thing that had been brushing against Zoro's hand caught his eye; yes, as he feared, it was a long, fluffy, blond tail. There was no pretending that away, it was still moving.

Zoro lay dumbfounded. Then he decided he didn't want to be dealing with this alone. He rattled Sanji awake. "Oi, Cook!" he cried, with a soft voice so as not to wake the others, but shaking Sanji roughly by the shoulders.

A very realistic-sounding growl made Zoro freeze. But at that point, Sanji yawned and opened his eyes. "What are you doing, marimo? Go back to sleep, I'm cold."

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked.

Sanji blinked. "Hm? Oh…I'm not…that's weird. I'm always cold in the mornings…"

"Hey, Sanji…" Zoro murmured, having a sudden but crazy idea. "…want to go for a walk?"

Suddenly, Sanji's tail began to wag. Zoro gaped.

"Okay," Sanji said, casually, clearly unaware of his body's reaction.

"G-…good boy," Zoro muttered, hesitantly.

Sanji blushed and his tail moved faster. "What are you saying? Let's go."

"Ah…no, I think I'd better spill the beans after all. It would be funny to let you go on like that, but not that funny."

Zoro brought Sanji to the nearest mirror and stood back to watch his reaction, making sure that it wasn't just him seeing an illusion. But Sanji's face had gone completely ashen, and clearly he was just as surprised (or in fact horrified) as Zoro. He hesitantly reached back to touch his long, fluffy tail.

"Wh…" he murmured, apparently unable to come up with any actual words.

Zoro came over and gently touched Sanji's ear. It flicked a little bit in his hand as if it was ticklish. Zoro swallowed, and he carefully tried scratching it the way a dog would like. Sanji's eyes closed, and he unconsciously began to lean his head against Zoro's touch.

"Mm…" Sanji murmured, pleasantly.

Zoro immediately took his hand away. When he did, Sanji gasped as well. He went bright red. "Sorry…" he muttered. "I don't know why I reacted like that."

But Zoro had to turn away to hide his own blush. That's I want to know, he thought.

The rest of the crew was interested, but surprisingly not as raucous as usual when they heard of Sanji's predicament. It took him some research, but Chopper was able to discover that Sanji had somehow come across what is called a "wandering devil". A devil not bound to devil's fruit, and therefore can pass from one person to another, or even in and out of existence. The devil Sanji had inadvertently caught was the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Golden Retriever.

An upside was that he would briefly have devil-fruit-like abilities without the lifelong commitment, though Chopper couldn't say for how long. A downside was that these wandering devils were even harder to control than the normal kind; hence Sanji had no conscious control over the shape of his body. Chopper anticipated that he would remain in this part-dog state for most of the time he had it.

This was all actually more of an inconvenience for Zoro than for Sanji. Once Sanji got used to it, he actually started joking about it, and exploring the ability to hear and smell better than before. Apparently it was greatly helpful in cooking (but Nami and Robin made him wear a cap now, afraid of getting dog hair in the food). Zoro, on the other hand…

Sanji had noticed right away, but pretended not to, hoping that it would get better once he got used to the change; Zoro was avoiding him. He had realized initially when Zoro yanked his hand away from his ear. Zoro was disgusted. Sanji tried to bite back the pain from that. In his heart, he kept saying 'it's just ears and a tail! It's hardly different!', but of course no matter what his own thoughts were, they couldn't change Zoro's.

It seemed that Zoro didn't mind his company, although he avoided looking at him. But he wouldn't touch Sanji, nor would he let Sanji touch him. And he often left rooms abruptly when Sanji was there. Sanji began to despair, wishing this devil would go away sooner rather than later, and wondering if he would ever get to touch the man he loved again.

On one particular afternoon, as Sanji was feeling both rejected and starved for affection, Nami decided to have a little fun with him. She called him over as she sat in the grass on the deck. Chopper and Robin were sitting with her, eating manjuu. Nami watched Sanji come over, wagging his tail with his ears perked forward, and allowed herself an evil chuckle. Her eyes darted to Zoro, who was absently watching the ocean nearby.

"Sanji-kun," she said.

"Yes, Nami-san?" he asked, eagerly.

"Sit."

Sanji was sitting perfectly on top of his ankles in less than a breath. Nami's inner demon chuckled some more. She also saw Zoro glance their way.

Nami shifted to put her weight on one hip as she sat in the grass, coming closer to Sanji and also leaning back to present her thighs in front of him. She innocently patted her thigh. "Come here. Lay down," she said, invitingly.

Sanji's face exploded with color, but obediently he lay down and put his head on her leg. Immediately his tongue lolled out a bit and his tail started wagging. He was the picture of happiness. Robin and Chopper both tried to hide their chuckling. Zoro was watching darkly the whole time.

"So anyway," Nami said, and continued an earlier conversation she'd been having with Robin. Then, quite naturally, she started to weave her hands in Sanji's hair (fur). Sanji made a satisfied groan, unbeknownst only to himself. Nami smiled wider but kept her hand moving. Then she began to scratch behind his ear. His tail wagged hard, thumping against the grass, and Sanji began to moan lightly.

Zoro stomped up to the crow's nest without a word, and slammed the hatch behind him. The noise woke Sanji from his trance. He gazed up at the crow's nest with longing, truly not sure what he'd done wrong.

Another day, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper happened to be playing on the deck, where Zoro was lying on his back in the grass, lifting a hand weight with his eyes closed. Nearby, Nami and Robin sat at a table, enjoying the sunshine and reading a book respectively. Sanji set a tray of snacks on the table for Nami-san and Robin-chan, but just as he turned to leave, he suddenly had the wind knocked out of him from behind.

"Ugh!" he grunted, falling forward onto his knees. He squinted, coughing to gain his breath back, only realizing after a few seconds that he had inadvertently straddled someone as he landed.

"Oh! Sorry, Sanji!" Luffy said with a grin, easily getting up from where he'd crashed into Sanji, and returned to the other two hooligans.

But Sanji wasn't listening. His eyes were locked with Zoro's, as he sat on top of Zoro's stomach. Unbeknownst to him, his tail had started wagging. Zoro seemed lost for a moment, some words caught in his throat, and then he looked away and went bright red. Sanji blinked. What? Then, even more surprising, Sanji began to feel something hard poking him right beneath his tail. He blinked again. Then he blushed hotly and gritted his teeth in anger at the same time.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's arm without another word and dragged him into the men's quarters, locking the door since no one would need to come in at this hour anyway. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, forcing their bodies tight together and looking him hard in the eye.

"So you're not disgusted after all," Sanji said, lightly moving his hips against Zoro's.

To his shock, Zoro uttered a low moan, looking away. "Don't…" he muttered, trying to control his voice. "You're the one who'll be disgusted. I'll…take care of this later…"

Sanji growled. "Why would I be disgusted? More importantly, did you hear what I just said? This whole time I thought you wouldn't touch me because you were grossed out! Don't you have anything to say?"

Zoro was blushing badly, and blinking a lot. Sanji wasn't sure he'd ever seen him do that before. "Please, trust me. You don't want to be touched by me right now."

Sanji scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I have evidence to the contrary," he said, grinding his hips against Zoro's again. He was sure Zoro could feel his cock just as clearly as Sanji could feel his.

Zoro trembled with a heavy outward breath, then grabbed Sanji by the shoulders, his face growing dark. "Sanji," he said, sharply. "I don't want to. I don't want you to see me like this."

Sanji's eyes narrowed, utterly unconvinced. "Like what?"

Zoro's blush only increased, and he scrunched up his eyes. "I…I'm sick! I keep getting turned on by the way you look now!"

Sanji's jaw dropped in utter indignation. That was the cause for all this?

He stared at Zoro for a time and then muttered, "You're telling me...this is all because…you think it's disgusting that you're sexually attracted to your own boyfriend. What kind of guilt complex is that?"

"I'm serious," Zoro growled. "I feel like a pervert. Why should just some ears and a tail make that much difference? You definitely shouldn't be around me now, I'm scared I'm going to do something disgusting."

Sanji observed him for a time. Then, he gave Zoro's cheek a gently lick. Zoro flinched and stared at him, reddening even further. Sanji buried his head in Zoro's neck, and began to whine. "Master…" Sanji murmured. "I'm so hungry...feed me…"

Zoro swallowed hard against Sanji's lips on his throat. "D-…don't…"

Sanji whined again, nuzzling Zoro's neck. "Master…I've been so hungry all this time…you're the only one who can satisfy me…"

Zoro's head tilted back with a soft moan. "Stop it. I'm…serious…"

Sanji began a series of light licks all over Zoro's face. With his last lick, he slipped his tongue through Zoro's parted lips and seductively licked the roof of his mouth. He savored the overly sexy sensation, his cock growing rock hard at the thought that he could at last touch Zoro again. At that moment, Zoro growled.

Slam!

Suddenly, Sanji was pinned against the door by his wrists. He blinked at Zoro's dark expression as he panted there. Zoro's eyes flipped up to Sanji's, and he said in a voice that sent chills down his spine, "Bad dog."

Sanji's lips parted, but he was unable to object, as Zoro bit down hard on his neck, thrusting his leg in between Sanji's and humping him slowly and rhythmically. Sanji's whines rose up and filled the cabin. It hurt, but it felt so good.

Zoro continued thrusting as he looked Sanji in the eye again. "Bad dogs like you…need to be punished."

"Mm…Zoro…" Sanji murmured, trembling.

"It's too late to complain now. I warned you."

"Zoro…please…" Sanji looked up at him with pitiful, puppy-dog eyes. "Mess me up some more…"

Zoro flushed badly. He gritted his teeth. "You…you're asking for trouble! But…damn it. You're so cute, I can't stop!" Zoro snatched him up in his arms, raining kisses down on his neck and face. Sanji let his voice out freely, so grateful that Zoro was touching him again and so turned on by Zoro's reactions.

As he ravaged Sanji's neck, Zoro grabbed him by the hips and continued rhythmically thrusting. Sanji could not stop the yelps and whines that escaped his lips, which were dog-like without him even trying (although he was seriously getting into this master/dog thing). Then, Zoro grabbed Sanji's ass with both hands, and at the same time licked and lightly bit his fluffy ear.

"Ohhh!" Sanji moaned, aware that he was already dripping precum into his underwear. "Hah…hah…Zoro, I won't last…let me cum once…"

Zoro glowered at him. "You're an undisciplined dog. Good dogs don't come without their master's permission."

"Ahh…Zoro, please…!"

Zoro drew back and wiped his mouth with his thumb in contemplation. "Just a minute." Sanji breathed a sigh of relief, already desperate to cum. Zoro started by removing his tie. For some reason, he held it in his teeth while he quickly removed Sanji's jacket and shirt. The next thing Sanji knew, he was whirled around with his hands grasped behind his back, and in moments his hands were tightly bound there with his own tie.

"Z-…Zoro…?" he whimpered.

Zoro easily turned him around again, unbuckling and removing Sanji's pants, then his underwear, and tossing them aside. "You can learn discipline like this," Zoro said, though he was already panting.

Sanji whined, though it was a turn on. "Zoro…please…let me cum…"

"If you're good."

Sanji flushed. Somehow, that idea was so exciting.

"Sit, boy," Zoro said, with a devilish glint in his eye.

Sanji happily knelt down and sat on his ankles, staring at the bulge in Zoro's pants. Zoro grabbed his head and forced it against his package. Sanji blushed heavily as he breathed in Zoros scent.

"Do you like you're master's cock?" Zoro grunted, rubbing Sanji's face into his crotch.

Sanji moaned. "Yes…!"

"Then lick it."

Sanji did not need to be told twice. Over Zoro's pants, he was so desperate he almost swallowed him whole, fabric and all. Since that was impossible, he settled for wrapping his lips around the length and drooling heavily as he sucked it in. Finally he couldn't wait, and he grabbed the hem of Zoro's pants with his teeth (he found his teeth seemed sharper and stronger than usual), and pulled them down just enough so he could see all of Zoro's package. He panted heavily.

"Master…" he moaned. "Can I…?"

"Suit yourself."

Sanji could already feel himself salivating. He would normally try to tease Zoro a bit with some light licking first, but as soon as he tried, his desire overcame him. He had to have Zoro's whole cock in his mouth. He swallowed him whole, and it seemed his mouth was bigger than usual as well, because with a little effort, he was able to take Zoro right to the hilt. It was an incredible sensation.

Zoro was panting. Then, "Ah!" he hissed. "Watch those teeth. Bad dog."

Sanji gazed up at him, sadly. He so wanted to be a good dog. He protected Zoro's cock with his lips and tongue, and redoubled his efforts, desperate to please. He repeatedly took Zoro as deep as he could, drooling heavily and gurgling as his cock struck the back of his throat over and over. It was uncomfortable, yet so hot he felt he was close to cumming. But he wouldn't. Not until Zoro said.

Zoro was trying to maintain his dominant position, but Sanji's mouth was unbelievably moist and hot. He could only stand a few moments before he had to pull him away. He looked down, as Sanji panted with his tongue hanging out, eyes lidded with lust. Zoro scratched his ears, causing him to relax and wag his tail.

"Good dog," Zoro breathed softly against his forehead. Sanji's tail wagged harder. Then Zoro blushed and said, "Bend over on the floor."

Sanji whimpered a little, but obeyed, presenting Zoro with an excellent view of his ass as he knelt on the floor, resting his head and shoulders on the ground, hands still tied erotically behind his back. His cock was achingly hard and dripping pre onto the floor. Most amazing of all, his asshole was twitching, as his tail lazily wagged from side to side over his back. Zoro had to swallow hard as he watched this.

Zoro went to his bunk and reached under the mattress to grab a bottle of lube (though they never told anyone, of course, they had started hiding lube around the ship for just such occasions). He watched Sanji hungrily for a moment.

"Ready for your punishment?" Zoro growled.

Sanji moaned, shifting his ass seductively. "Master…please give it to me…"

Zoro gritted his teeth. "I swear to god, you're going to kill me on of these days."

He opened the bottle of lube, and instead of just his ass, Zoro let it drip all over Sanji's body and massaged it everywhere, including Sanji's painfully hard cock. Sanji yelped and panted heavily, trying to control his body's trembling.

Zoro's gaze flicked up to him. "There's quite a lot of juices coming out of here," he said, tapping the tip of Sanji's cock with a finger, causing his whole body to convulse. "Are you sure you didn't cum already?"

Sanji was trembling. "I…I didn't…"

Zoro ran his hands along the wood floor, wiping up the fluid that had already come from Sanji's cock. He reached down and showed it to him. "You made a mess. Clean it."

Sanji's face was bright red. However, as he was, he seemed unable to disobey Zoro. He reached out his tongue, and gently lapped up all the precum on Zoro's fingers. Zoro was now losing his ability to play this game much longer; Sanji was way sexier even than he had anticipated.

He poured yet more lube into his hand, and placed it generously over Sanji's asshole. He briefly rubbed his own cock with it as well. Then he began to open Sanji up, a process that took much less time than usual. Sanji was seriously turned on, his muscles were all weak. In moments, Zoro comfortably had three fingers inside him. He was panting hard.

"Sanji," he murmured, digging his fingers inside him, though trying to avoid his prostate.  
"I can't wait anymore. I'm going to pound you as hard as I can, so you can come whenever you want."

Sanji was twitching at his words, his sphincter tightening and relaxing over Zoro's fingers. Then Zoro slid his length inside him. Both men moaned, but Sanji's whole body tensed, and he threw his head back with a baleful cry.

Zoro looked down in disbelief. Cum splattered the floor beneath Sanji's cock. He had cum merely from Zoro entering him? "You son of a bitch," Zoro panted. "You're trying to make me lose my mind aren't you?"

Having said this, he slammed his length into Sanji, causing him to yip. Sanji was panting hard, drooling onto the floor, but his face was still filled with lust. "Ahh…hah…master…" he moaned. "Punish me…!"

Zoro's fingers dug into Sanji's hips, and he helplessly obeyed. He drove himself into Sanji's wet warmth, aching with the pleasure of being inside Sanji for the first time in a long time. Zoro's cock was much more sensitive than usual; Sanji's appearance and his seduction had already driven Zoro to a point where it was difficult to keep his sanity.

At this point, as Zoro pounded him, Sanji began to yip rhythmically, in time with Zoro's thrusts. Zoro's eyes widened. He was just like a dog. Why was this so hot?

Zoro placed a hand on the back of Sanjis neck, and another on Sanji's hip, pulling him even harder against his cock. "Ahhh!" Sanji cried. "Zoro! My ass feels so good…you're hitting it, there! Ahhh…ahhh…I'm going crazy…I'm…I'm cumming again!"

Zoro's eyes widened, but sure enough, Sanji's sphincter tightened and yet more dilute cum sprayed the floor. Zoro growled. "Cumming once before your master is one thing," he muttered. He pulled Sanji up so he was kneeling like Zoro, though his muscles were largely lip. "But cumming twice, and without even being touched…I won't allow it."

Zoro grabbed both of Sanji's thighs, and lifted him up into the air. Sanji cried out in shock. Then Zoro stood, holding Sanji by his widely spread legs, his cock still deep and hard inside him. Sanji's tail was pressed between them.

"Z-...Zoro…" Sanji murmured weakly. "It's…too deep…I'm…ahhh!"

Sanji's cock came back life again, to Zoro's annoyance. So, he reinforced the lesson. He lifted Sanji briefly, then dropped him hard against his hips.

"Ahh!"

Zoro slammed him this way several more times, during which time Sanji became hard as a rock, his head flopping weakly forward, totally relying on Zoro's strength to keep him upright. Though it was a lot more work than usual, this position was making Zoro extremely hot. He would not last much longer. He wanted to blow his load in Sanji's ass, and to watch it drip down from Sanji's ass to the floor. He wanted to see Sanji completely undone and keep fucking him anyway.

"Ahhhahh…" Sanji moaned, weakly. "Zoro…Zoro…so good…please, hurry…"

"You want my cum?" Zoro growled, possessively.

Sanji shivered, and yipped. "Zoro!" he cried.

Then Zoro felt Sanji's hips rolling againt his own. There was no way he could stop now. He grabbed Sanji even harder against him, and then slammed his cock into the dog's ass over and over, and finally…

Sanji howled. Yet more cum sprayed out in front of him onto the floor. Zoro couldn't take it anymore. He pounded Sanji a few more times, then cried out in pleasure as his heady cum filled up Sanji's stomach.

They both panted hard for a moment. A trail of cum dripped from Sanji's ass down Zoro's cock, causing him to shiver. And though he knew Sanji was already out of it, Zoro also knew that that as nowhere near enough to satisfy him.

No doubt to Sanji's shock, without pulling out Zoro carried Sanji to his own bunk, and positioned himself on his knees behind Sanji again.

"Zo-…ro…?" Sanji managed weakly.

Then, with hardly a moment to rest, Zoro started slamming his cock into Sanji yet again. Sanji whined, overcome with feeling and obviously overly sensitive after cumming three times. But Zoro was not to be outdone. After that, he promptly broke their previous record for cumming without pulling out. But having done so, he and Sanji both collapsed with exhaustion and fell asleep for a couple of hours.

They were finally wakened by banging on the door of the men's quarters. Sanji got up blearily, followed by Zoro.

It was Luffy. "Sanji! Food!" Luffy shouted, banging on the door. "Food! Food! Sanji, food!"

"I'm coming, you little Tazmanian devil!" Sanji shouted, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Go wait for me in the kitchen and I'll make you something."

"All right!"

Sanji glanced down. Zoro was staring at him. "What?" he asked. Zoro merely pointed at his head. Sanji frowned. Then he gasped, touching his head. The ears were gone! The tail too! And his hair had gone back to being straight. "It's gone!" he said, smiling. Then his smile faded. "It's gone."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that?"

Sanji sighed heavily, sitting back in bed for a moment. "I didn't really want to be a golden retriever-man, so that's good, but…"

"But?"

Sanji cursed. "You've never fucked me that hard before! That was fucking hot! Now how the hell am I going to get you to cut loose in the future?"

Zoro smirked. "You're not. Consider that a one-time show. You may like the uninhibited me, but I don't."

Sanji sighed. "I guess you're right. You're already kind of a perv when you're on top. I guess it would be weird if you were like that all the time."

"Shut the hell up! Mutt."

"I am a pedigree. It's someone else here who's a stray dog in rut."

"You want to go?!"

Sanji whined and put up both his hands like paws. "Yes, please!" he said, panting with his tongue hanging out.

"I'll kill you."


	9. An Innocent Bet

Premise by: zosanlover

Extra 3

Nami and Robin sat on the deck, enjoying the sunshine. Nami was biting her lip as she watched the two love-sick idiots on the other side of the ship, talking and just lightly touching the edges of their fingers as they both held the rail. The aura all around them was fluffy pink. Her temper finally snapped when she saw Zoro actually smile. She huffed out an irritated sigh.

"Robin," she said, the devilish ideas already starting to form in her head.

Robin blinked up from her book. "Yes?"

"They seem a bit too happy lately, to me. What do you think?"

Nami was sure she saw a flash of mischief in Robin's eye as she glanced at them. "Hmm. You make an interesting point. After all, it is said that the most beautiful flower blooms in adversity. A little teasing could actually be seen as helping them."

Nami considered. "Okay, that sounds like good enough justification. Here's what I'm thinking…"

By a coincidence, Zoro was also thinking that he had been too happy lately. Apart from their occasional arguments, which he actually didn't mind, nothing at all was going wrong with Sanji. Since, for Zoro, this was his first real successful, mutually loving relationship, even a short time of happiness made him uneasy. The worst thing, lately, was when they would be going about their daily tasks, and Sanji would do something. He would gently touch him, or say his name for no reason. The worst of all was when he merely caught Zoro's gaze, and whether or not he was aware of it, the smile he adopted upon doing this was so serene and affectionate, it almost broke Zoro's heart. Zoro wondered if there was a polite way to get him to stop doing that.

Regardless, Zoro was completely unaware of the change in his own facial expressions during this time, though of course he was the only one. In fact, though he would never let it be known, the main reason for the serenity in Sanji's smile was because of the cuteness of Zoro's facial reactions, simply from meeting his gaze. And so several days of serenity (and some anxiety for Zoro) continued. Or so they thought.

The crew sat down to dinner one night, after having docked at a small island, and unbeknownst to Zoro and Sanji, a different sort of menu had already been prepared by the rest of the crew. Zoro was vaguely aware of some giggling from the Ussop/Chopper end of the table, however.

At one point, Nami poked Luffy in the ribs. "Oh," he muttered. "Zoro, Sanji, you guys are guarding the ship. We're going ashore for the meat festival-"

"-it's just a festival, Luffy-"

"-in the town tonight. 'Kay?"

Zoro grunted agreement, although Sanji looked up from lighting up, leaning on the counter. "What festival? I was in town today, I didn't see any posters or anything."

"Right," Nami inserted. "That's because all the locals already know about it. We found a guy who told us about it just a couple of hours ago. Right, Luffy?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah."

Sanji narrowed his eyes. "This sounds weird…"

Nami blinked with watery eyes. "You don't believe me, Sanji-kun?"

"Perish the thought!" Sanji replied, swaying happily.

Zoro rolled his eyes. Usopp poked Chopper. "Oh, me!" Chopper murmured with a soft giggle. "Zoro, do you want us to bring you anything back from the festival?"

While Zoro was looking at Chopper, he completely missed what Robin's hands were doing. Specifically, how one set of them was untying his bootlaces under the table. Zoro shrugged. "Whatever. If they have any good liquor."

"Kenshi-san," Robin said, smiling. "I believe your shoe is untied."

"Nn? Nn," Zoro grunted, bending down to tie it again. While he did, and while Sanji was distracted by Nami, a smirking Brook was easily able to lean over and drop something in Zoro's drink.

Moments later, Zoro rose and continued to eat his dinner. And of course, his drink as well. Once he had, Nami lightly clapped her hands and said, "Okay, everybody who's coming to the festival, let's go."

Zoro narrowed his eyes. Nami was in too much of a good mood. She was plotting something. But as long as she was going away, he assumed that whatever it was, it hadn't happened yet.

The other seven crew members piled out, and soon their voices and footsteps were far away, leaving Zoro and Sanji alone in the kitchen. Sanji sat down beside Zoro to chat a bit and smoke before cleaning up. However, he noticed something was a bit off.

Even when he was completely plastered, Zoro rarely showed it. In fact, he had seemed perfectly calm and composed that time he assaulted Sanji, right up until the moment he passed out on the floor. Yet for some reason, after only two and a bit glasses, Zoro's face was turning red, and his eyes glazed over. Sanji frowned at him.

"Are you all right?"

Then, wonder of wonders, Zoro actually giggled.

Sanji's jaw dropped. He had to take a moment to make sure this was reality. "…Zoro?" he murmured, hesitantly.

Zoro grinned at him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"…hey."

Zoro laughed again. "Sanji," he said.

Sanji was feeling very uneasy. "Yes?"

"Hm?"

"You just said my name."

"Heh heh, I don't think so," Zoro said. "Is that a new shirt?"

Sanji briefly glanced down. "No…I've had this ever since you've known me."

Zoro's fingers were suddenly lightly touching the fabric over Sanji's chest. Zoro's levity had ceased, and he was studying the shirt very seriously. Sanji could do nothing but look on in abject confusion. "It's nice. You should wear more shirts like this, it looks nice."

Sanji's heart was pounding at Zoro's cuteness, but he was very concerned with finding out what was wrong with him. "Zoro…are you feeling all right?"

Zoro smirked again. "I feel good."

Then, before Sanji could stop him, Zoro shifted from his chair and straddled Sanji to sit in his lap. "Z-zoro…" Sanji murmured helplessly, torn between morality and his sex drive.

To Sanji's shock Zoro nuzzled the inside of Sanji's neck, then he ran his cheek along Sanji's and deeply smelled his hair. Sanji was trembling with excitement, but he decided Zoro was most definitely not himself and that doing this with not-Zoro was not something he wanted to do. He scrambled his brain to think of a reason.

"Zoro…" Sanji murmured, trying to control his rapid heartbeat as Zoro kissed and smelled his hair.

"Mhm…"

"Did you eat anything funny? Something I didn't give you?"

"Mm-mm…"

Sanji sighed. Why should he have to refuse sex with this absurdly cute Zoro?! But suddenly, things began to fall into place in Sanji's head. The whole crew had been acting strangely over dinner, particularly Nami-san. He didn't know when she could have done it right under his nose, but…

Trying to ignore Zoro's hands which were boldly feeling up his arms and chest, Sanji reached over to pick up Zoro's mostly-empty plate of food. He smelled it. Nothing strange there, not that it couldn't have been something odorless. He tasted it. Nothing strange. He was stumped again, until he glanced at Zoro's glass. He replaced the food – Zoro was now mildly nibbling on his ear – and picked it up. He sniffed it. Something was a bit funny. He took a sip. It was a bad idea.

Without his being very much aware, a sip became two sips, and soon he had finished what was left in the glass. He started to feel a little hot. "Crap," he muttered. "I guess it's a prank or something. Ohh…" he murmured, as Zoro rolled his hips against Sanji's. "Oh, shit. I can't do him when he's like this. He'll kill me in the morning…ahh…"

Zoro ran his fingers through Sanji's hair and forced him to meet his gaze. "Sanji…" he said, in a preciously soft voice. "I want to fuck."

Sanji blushed heavily and couldn't help snaking his hands around Zoro's waist as the swordsman continued absently rolling his hips. "Ahh…" Sanji moaned in agony. "Not like I don't want to, you dick, but you're going to hate me in the morning."

Zoro grunted a bit, almost seeming in pain. "Sanji…I don't care what you do. Make me cum…"

Sanji swallowed. "Zoro…"

Zoro lightly bit Sanji's neck, in seeming desperation. "I'm so hard…your smell is driving me crazy…"

Sanji gritted his teeth. "Goddamn it!" he cried, and yanked Zoro's face against his own, indulging in a deep kiss that overcame all his previous definitions of pleasure. Zoro moaned loudly, so unlike himself, and thrust his hips against Sanji's. Sanji growled.

He grabbed Zoro's thighs, yanking them against his own, and then lifted Zoro up and pushed him back against the dining table, knocking plates, utensils and leftovers everywhere. Zoro's glazed eyes looked back at him, filled with lust. They fell on each other again with violent kisses. While both were dying of desire, the drug they had both ingested was making them a bit clumsy. Sanji, who normally let Zoro deal with taking off the clothes, was the more lucid and therefore half-heartedly removing clothes as he tried to keep as little difference between Zoro's body and his own as possible. Zoro was of no help, merely ravaging every visible part of Sanji with his hands and mouth.

Sanji finally managed to get Zoro's pants and his own shirt off, but that was his limit. Then he had to sigh very heavily, extricate himself from a lustful Zoro and track down the lube that he had stashed for the very rare occasions when they would be having sex in the kitchen.

He wanted to kiss him some more, but since Sanji had a sensitive mouth anyway, ramping his sex drive up only meant that he was desperate to lick and bite everything he saw. He started by pushing up Zoro's shirt (though he didn't quite have the presence of mind to remove it completely), latching onto his chest and sucking deeply.

"Oohhh," Zoro moaned, his hips twitching as his head arched backward.

Sanji's face lit up; he was so unused to hearing Zoro's passionate voice. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd heard it unobstructed, either by necessity or by Zoro's shyness. Each time it had driven his libido crazy; now he was actually a bit nervous what it would do to him. But he was not logical enough at the time to complete this thought.

Sanji sank his teeth into Zoro's chest.

"Mm!" Zoro grunted, his fingers tightening across the skin on Sanji's back. "Ah…this is weird…I can't hold back…"

Sanji licked a long trail up his ribs and chest and then took one of his nipples into his mouth.

"Ahh!"

"Mm," Sanji moaned against his skin. "Zoro…" lick. "You taste…" lick. "So good…"

"Ahhh, Sanji…I love your mouth…"

Sanji went bright red. Zoro…using dirty talk? Desperately hoping it was true, Sanji switched sides and bit lightly down on Zoro's other nipple.

"Ohh! Yes…I love that…when you…bite me…"

Sanji swallowed hard. "Zoro…" he whispered, panting. "Keep talking." He couldn't help it, his hand started undoing his pants.

Zoro panted for a moment, looking down at him. "I should be embarrassed…but I love it when you stir me up…just by telling me what you're doing."

"What do you like?"

Zoro closed his eyes for a moment, panting as he thought. In the interim, Sanji bit down on the skin of his ribs. "Nnf…" Zoro grunted. His fingers were affectionately kneading Sanji's back. "I like…when you flick my nipples…"

Sanji licked Zoro's ribs and at the same time brought both hands up to play with Zoro's nipples. Zoro shuddered a bit as Sanji's fingers squeezed and twisted them a little. At the same time, Sanji's vicious kisses continued down his stomach. Then Sanji flicked one nipple hard.

"Aagh!" Zoro cried, arching his back. "Yes…do that…again…"

Sanji blushed heavily and complied.

"Aahh…" Zoro panted heavily. "Sanji…"

Sanji was panting, dripping drool onto Zoro's stomach. One of his hands desperately reached down to touch his cock. "Zoro…" he panted, squeezing Zoro's nipple. "Please keep talking…"

Zoro's hips were rolling with the movements of Sanji's mouth and hand. "Nnn…Sanji…my insides are itching…touch me, inside…"

"Ahh…" Sanji moaned. He leaned down and promptly licked Zoro's asshole.

"Ah!" Zoro cried, his hips twitching. "I love that…your tongue is so warm…fuck me with your tongue…"

Sanji was moaning desperately, and hardly noticed the movements of his right hand as he jerked himself off to Zoro's incredible behavior. Normally, he would never succumb so soon. But this Zoro was not playing fair. He inserted his tongue easily into Zoro's hole, his tongue feeling so sensitive it was like a second cock. Saliva dripped from Sanji's mouth down Zoro's crack and onto the table.

Zoro's legs bent around Sanji to rest his feet on his shoulders. Zoro's whole body was trembling and twitching in pleasure. Sanji curled his tongue, and Zoro jerked against the table, biting his lip and filling the air with moans.

Finally, he released his lips, panting heavily. "Ahh…Sanji…you're so good…I love you so much…!"

Sanji felt a shock run through his whole body. His tongue still deep inside Zoro, he trembled with a loud moan, and sprayed his cum onto the underside of the table. He panted for a moment, weakly licking Zoro's insides, then he regained his composure. He removed his tongue, poured some lube over Zoro's hole and his own hand, and replaced his tongue with his fingers. Zoro shivered a bit and uttered a moan. Sanji wasn't sure he'd noticed that Sanji already came. He didn't care. He was getting hard again anyway.

He already had two fingers inside him, and then started paying some attention to Zoro's cock.

"Ohhh!" Zoro cried, as he felt Sanji's tongue make a deep trail from his balls to his frenulum. "Oh, I love your tongue…"

Sanji groaned. "Zoro…how can you be so hot? Are you thinking these things all the time and just not telling me?"

Zoro merely moaned for a few moments, his conscious mind driven even further away by Sanji's tongue flicking the tip of his cock. "Oh…I'm always so turned on by you…when you're washing dishes or…hanging a cigarette from your mouth or…folding one leg over the other…I just…I just…"

At that moment, Sanji swallowed Zoro's cock whole and thrust his fingers hard against his prostate.

"Aaaah!" Zoro cried, unconsciously pounding the back of Sanji's throat as he came hard inside it.

Sanji swallowed, feeling numbly like he had come himself, although he was still hard and ready. "Zoro…" he murmured, briefly pressing his body against him to speak against his cheek. "I love you so terribly…I feel like I'm going to break apart."

"Nnn…" Zoro moaned. "Get inside me…"

Sanji did not need to be told twice. He mauled Zoro's face with kisses, clasping his cheek in one hand and his own cock in the other as he lined up outside his hole. Ever so slowly, now that he had the presence of mind after having cum once, he pushed himself into Zoro, as deep as he would go.

Zoro gritted his teeth hard. But his cock was twitching back to life. "F-fuck!" Zoro cried, arching his back as Sanji's hips smacked against his own.

"Ah!" Sanji echoed, for a moment simply rocking inside him, stunned by the amount of sensation. "Zoro…Zoro, don't stop talking…"

"Ahhh…ahh…I love your…cock…!"

"Ahh!" Sanji cried, biting back the urge to cum again. Sanji's weakness was words, he'd always known this. But no one had ever been able to ravage his very soul as Zoro was doing now. All sex after this was going to seem dull by comparison.

"Fuck me…I can't take it…I'm so hot!" Zoro was covering his eyes with the heels of his hands, and perhaps some of his embarrassment was returning.

"Zoro…" Sanji moaned, and began to pound into him with greater and greater fervor. Zoro was now fully hard again, so Sanji closed his dick in his fist and began to yank him off as he fucked him.

"Sanji…!" Zoro cried, his whole body convulsing. "More…more…I'm going crazy…!"

"Zoro!" Sanji slammed their bodies together, knocking plates and silverware all over the place. Then he had an idea.

He grabbed Zoro's ankles, and without pulling out, stepped up onto the table. Zoro made a noise of surprise, since for Sanji to step up, it required Zoro to go almost completely upside-down. He watched with apprehension suffused in lust, waiting to see what Sanji was doing. Sanji merely crossed one leg in front of Zoro's body, keeping the other behind him so their bodies were scissoring each other. He was still inside him.

After a quick smirk in Zoro's direction, Sanji resumed ferociously pounding him. Zoro let out a strangled cry. His eyes rolled back and a slim trail of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Zoro, keep talking!" Sanji urged, desperately.

Zoro mumbled nonsense for a moment, then finally, "…your cock…driving me crazy…fuck me so hard…!"

Sanji grabbed Zoro's leg in both hands and thrust like a piston inside him. Then with a loud cry, Zoro came, haphazardly spraying his own face, even inside his own mouth. His whole body twitched for many seconds after.

"Ahh…Zoro…hold on," Sanji panted.

Zoro moaned helplessly as Sanji slammed inside him again and again and finally pulled out of him, only to spray Zoro's face in cum once again. Slowly, Sanji crumped onto his knees, letting Zoro down softly onto his back. Then Sanji collapsed across Zoro's body, while both men frantically tried to regain their breath and their sanity.

Meanwhile, some time ago, outside the kitchen.

The crew departed the ship, giggling, all according to plan. While they briefly disembarked, Nami gathered them around her to explain the next stage of the plan.

"Here's how it works. There's no question they're going to have sex in there. I'll be taking bets as to the manner and duration, etcetera. Those who have money can bet that. Those who don't can bet against your debt. All clear?"

There were many giggles, and in general some nods of assent.

"Okay then. Let the games begin."

Unsurprisingly, Nami was on the right side of almost every bet, although she did end up losing some money to Robin when Sanji came first. Things were just about wrapping up, when suddenly Luffy said, "I win."

Luffy had bet his entire debt, and Nami had let him because of the ludicrousness of his suggestion, that they would employ a particular position.

Nami made a withering expression. "There's no way. I'm not even sure that position is physically…" she trailed off as she looked in the kitchen window. She stared. She stared some more.

"Nami!" Chopper cried. "You're having a nosebleed! Are you okay?"

Blushing violently, Nami moved away from the window and covered her nose with a hanky. She nodded, and gave a thumbs up.

A good time was had by all. However for the next two days, Zoro refused to speak to Sanji.


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Two years was a long time. Zoro was thinking this as he lay down for a nap on (what he thought at the time was) a fishing boat. He didn't know where everyone else had been tossed, whether they were alone like he was, or even whether they were alive. Luffy at least was, and that alone was reason enough to come back here. Back to the place that had been the start of so much pain for all of them, none more than Luffy. Even if it killed him, Zoro had known that he would have to come back here, and come back stronger. And so he had.

But in all those days with Mihawk, there was one thing he couldn't stop worrying about, no matter how hard he trained or how long he meditated. What had Sanji thought when he saw Zoro disappear? Zoro himself had thought he was dead until he woke up on that island. More importantly, had Kuma done the same thing to Sanji, or had Kizaru killed them all first? If Sanji did get tossed, to where? To his death? To a marine base? Into the middle of the sea? Telling himself that there was nothing he could do about it either way did not stop the constant gnawing at his mind.

And then of course, assuming Sanji was fine, that he had got Luffy's message and was training like everyone else, where was he? Who was he with? Women? Again, two years was a long time. Plenty enough time to get over a brief little fling one had while aboard a ship with only nine people on it, most of whom were men, one of whom was a skeleton and one a reindeer. And one Franky.

Zoro was thinking about these things as he opened his eyes to find himself sinking into the ocean inside of a bubble, though still sitting on the rail of an enormous ship. The wrong ship, he was beginning to realize.

And so, that ship met its fate. Zoro spit out seawater and sheathed Shuusui as he floated there idly on the remains of the galleon. A flash of blond caught his eye. He'd been seeing ghosts for two weeks, thinking every blond he saw to be the right one. He thought he had it wrong this time too, until he saw that curly eyebrow and that foul expression. He watched him silently.

Sanji was scowling. "You dumbass. I knew I was expecting too much of you."

A flood of emotions filled Zoro up, but not so much that he missed his cue. "That's not a good feeling. A two year wait and the first face I see from our crew is yours. By the way, what number are you?"

"Number?" Sanji puffed out slowly. "Ah. You mean the order we arrived? Dunno…Seven I guess."

Zoro leapt down onto the shore, removing the top half of his kaftan so he could wring it out. "How sad. In that case there's only two left and one of them is Luffy. I wouldn't be very proud of beating Luffy, personally."

Sanji staggered backward in incredulity. "What does the order we arrived in have to do with anything? I'm not the idiot who got on the wrong boat and went halfway to Gyojintou all by himself!"

"Okay, calm down No. 7."

"Shut the fuck up!"

There was some more bickering, which Zoro indulged in for two reasons: one, because he was so relieved to be back together that he didn't want to break their old pattern, and two, because he just couldn't think of a single thing to say to express the way he'd felt the last two years. So he just let himself be happy, and bicker.

At that point, they got the call about the marines and there was the mad and stupidly joyous dash back to Sunny. But though the atmosphere was filled with joy, there was one thing Zoro didn't fail to notice: Sanji's even worse attitude toward women. He first noticed him sniffing around Perona, thinking it odd, but thinking something must have gotten him unusually excited. However, worse was to come.

Sanji's first reaction on seeing Nami and Robin, from about a hundred feet away in fact, was to propel himself into the ocean via nosebleed. Zoro had a bad feeling about this. Sure enough, Sanji's reactions, particularly toward Nami, only became worse instead of better. There didn't seem to be much hope on that front.

As they sank, Zoro took some quiet time to come to terms with the fact that in this one case, his fears had been justified. He didn't know what had happened to Sanji in these two years, but it had clearly turned him into someone that would be no more sexually attracted to a man than he would be to a head of lettuce. And from what he could tell, Sanji was paying no more attention to Zoro than he was to any other male member of the crew.

Zoro simply tried to avoid Sanji for a while, which was easy since so much was happening. He had a brief scare when the Kraken almost got Sanji, but received no thanks for his trouble, not that he expected to. Finally, there was the extreme awkwardness where he had to share a bubble with not just Sanji, but Luffy too. He tried to just close his eyes and meditate.

With the girls gone, Sanji had basically reverted back to normal, even lighting up while they were all breathing the same air, knowing that neither Zoro nor Luffy would complain. While Luffy was going on about how fun this was, and playing with Surume, Sanji said off-handedly, "So where did you go, Zoro?"

"Where Kuma sent me?"

"Yeah."

Zoro took a moment to wonder why he was asking, when he clearly wasn't interested when the girls were around. "My main rival's private island," he said reluctantly.

Sanji glanced at him with a frown. "You mean Takanome? Are you serious?"

"Mm," Zoro grunted. "He wasn't happy to see me. But he-"

"Ohh! Hey, everyone!" Luffy cried. "Go, Surume!"

Sanji transformed. "Nami-san, Robin-chan!" he cried, and then happened to catch a glimpse of the two of them.

Spurt.

Zoro sighed, a bit more heavily than he normally would. Some of the light went out of his eyes. And that was basically how he stayed for their whole adventure in Gyojintou. He was happy that Sanji was cured of his nosebleed problem by meeting the mermaid princess, but he still held out little hope that it would improve his situation. And so they left. They had quite a long period of calm as they slowly floated up toward the surface, something Zoro was actually dreading. It meant he would have to think about and maybe even speak to Sanji when he wasn't over him yet. He berated himself. Why hadn't he prepared himself better for this?

Zoro was leaning against the rail, absently looking sidelong at the passing fish, when he felt a weight rest against the rail behind him. He glanced back.

Sanji lit up, and didn't speak for a time. Neither did Zoro. The air was heavy. At length, Sanji said, "I didn't really get a chance to ask before, but how have you been?"

Zoro couldn't help himself. He snorted. He gathered from the glare Sanji shot him that he hadn't meant that to be funny. "Fine. What sort of answer were you expecting?"

Sanji rolled his eyes. "I certainly shouldn't have expected to get along with you any better."

Zoro smirked, but inside he felt a pang on his heart. "No. Well okay, how have you been then?"

"To hell and back!" Sanji cried, a bit too heatedly given the atmosphere before that. Zoro stared, and so Sanji cleared his throat and rubbed his forehead to calm himself down. "Not good. I still can't believe Kuma sent Luffy to the Amazon paradise and me to…to…" Sanji let loose a sob. "It's not fair…two years…"

Zoro's expression softened. "He sent you somewhere where there weren't any girls, didn't he?"

Sanji nodded pathetically.

"Nice punch line, Kuma," Zoro muttered. Sanji looked horrified that he thought this was funny. "Sorry. I know that must have been hard for you. But you're back now, so it's okay, right? Nami and Robin seem to have gotten even more beautiful than before, too."

Sanji grew quiet. "Zoro…" he murmured.

"Hm?"

"That girl…the one from Thriller Bark…"

Zoro thought. "Ah. Perona?" He had a flashback to Sanji sniffing her, and ended up sighing a bit. "I'd give it up. She'd have you cleaning floors and lugging her shopping, I can picture that clearly."

Sanji cursed. "Not me, you ass. I'm asking if there was something between you."

Zoro looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I saw the way she looked at you. Listen…" he said, more softly. "If you did…it's okay. I know, two years is a long time. I didn't really expect you to wait."

A lot of things went through Zoro's mind as he heard this. Firstly: so Sanji did want to stay together? Secondly, he thought he was with Perona? Most importantly, he expected him to cheat on him?! The last thought brought him around to his conclusion: he hadn't expected Zoro to cheat. He had cheated himself and was trying to rationalize it. Zoro also realized that from his phrasing, he might be trying to let Zoro down easy. Sure, two years was a long time. No one made any promises.

"You needn't have bothered expecting anything. I don't have any interest in romance. I didn't then," Zoro pushed off of the railing. "And I don't now." He walked away.

"Zoro?" Sanji murmured in a voice so sweet it cracked Zoro's heart right in two. But he did not turn back.

After Sanji prepared snacks for everyone and set them on a table in the grass outside, he sat down alone in the kitchen, smoking and trying to figure out what had happened, and what he should do. It was true, he rarely understood what Zoro was thinking. But this time especially, when they had been gone two years, Sanji had tried to talk to him twice but could get nothing out of him. And that last time…it reminded him of some of the fights they'd had before. The serious ones, where he had really thought he would lose Zoro. His chest ached.

That time Zoro had rejected him seriously, he'd got so drunk he didn't care if he lived or died. It was precisely because he didn't ever want that to happen again that he had said he didn't mind if Zoro cheated. He did mind, obviously, but he couldn't bear to lose Zoro for any reason, including his own pride. But neither was he magnanimous enough to give Zoro away to someone else, which was why he had asked in the first place. He wanted to know that Zoro was his, and if he wasn't, then he would make him his again. But there was one thing that truly frightened him, one thing he couldn't fight: that was Zoro's feelings for him diminishing.

Sanji set his head down on the table.

At that moment, Nami came in, all tight jeans and perfect breasts. Sanji blushed upon seeing her, hastily lifting his head off the table. He still hadn't gotten used to how much she had matured, and still occasionally fought nose bleeds.

She smiled interestedly. She walked past him to grab some juice, saying, "Something getting you down, Sanji-kun?"

He grinned at her. "How could there be, when you're in my life, Nami-san?"

She rolled her eyes a bit and then sat down opposite him. "It doesn't have anything to do with Zoro, does it?" Sanji's smile faded. "I was surprised. Since we got back together again, I've barely seen you two talk, let alone hug or…anything," she blushed mildly, but hid it by taking a sip of juice.

Sanji felt like he might cry. Hearing someone else say it made it even more poignant; it was just so wrong. He'd been waiting so long to see Zoro again, and he wouldn't even speak to him. Sanji didn't even know why. "Nami-san…" he murmured, putting his head in his hands. "I don't know what's wrong…"

She looked on him with pity for a moment. Then she set down her juice. "Ok. As a special, because I don't like seeing your sad face, I'll listen to your problems for free. Go on. What happened?"

Sanji explained his hitherto interactions with Zoro to Nami, to which she merely raised an eyebrow. "Are you stupid?" she inquired, once he had finished.

Already hurting, Sanji recoiled a bit in shock. "What? Why?"

Nami sighed, resting her chin on the heel of her hand. "Okay, put yourself in Zoro's shoes for a moment. He's been in exactly the same situation as you, unsure about whether you were still together. You didn't really have time to talk beforehand, so the first thing he sees you doing is what?"

Sanji blinked, but no answer came to him.

"Killing yourself via nosebleed over every single woman you see."

He blinked again. "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. So imagine if Zoro had been doing that."

"What?" Sanji cried with indignation. "Zoro would never!"

"That's because he's a better person than you." Sanji slumped over table in utter despair at what had just been said to him. "That's also why he would never cheat, on you or anyone else. He even holds up imaginary promises. Now as to your conversation of just now, I'm not sure, but I think Zoro thinks you just broke up with him."

"WHAT?!"

Nami touched her ears. "That was unnecessary."

"I'm sorry, Nami-san, but how can you be sure? What do you mean, when did I say that?"

Nami explained that, for someone who valued honor so much, the mere implication he would cheat was insulting. On top of which, based on Sanji's behavior, it was reasonable for Zoro to assume that Sanji had in fact been the one cheating, and was indirectly asking to be forgiven. Or, alternatively, was stressing the fact that they had been apart a long time, and that things were different. I.e., it was over.

Sanji's jaw hit the ground. "Did I say that?"

Nami shrugged. "To Zoro, that's what you said. It's only conjecture, of course, but I think I'm pretty well on the mark."

Sanji let his head thunk onto the table again. "I am scum. Even if I explain things now, why would he believe me?"

Nami chewed on her lip sheepishly for a moment. "Maybe…I can help."

"Really, Nami-san?!" Sanji immediately recovered and clasped both her hands in his.

"You will repay me later," she said darkly.

Sanji nodded enthusiastically.

Nami found Zoro standing quietly at the bow, looking even more broody and distant than usual. He glanced at her as she approached and tried unsuccessfully to hide a scowl. "Nn," he grunted in greeting.

"Same to you," Nami muttered. "What's up, Zoro? Why does Sanji-kun look so sad?"

She thought there was a flicker of surprise over his face, though he tried to hide it. "Does he?"

She nodded, coming up to stand beside Zoro. "He does. He didn't even notice when I dropped a napkin during lunch and pressed my breasts together right in front of him."

Zoro rounded on her. "You did what?" he inquired in a dangerous whisper.

"See, I was just wondering Zoro, since you clearly have no interest in Sanji-kun anymore, would it be okay for me to take him?"

Zoro was flabbergasted. "Wh-…I…"

"He seems to think that you broke up with him. And if that's the case, then it's okay for me, right?"

Zoro glared. "I didn't break up with anyone. But if that's what he wants, then fine. I won't stop him."

Nami considered. "So you didn't break up with him, but you don't care if he's with someone else. That's pretty low, Zoro. Sounds like you don't really care about him at all."

"For god's sake!" Zoro cried, in an extremely out of character eruption of anger. Nami was a bit taken aback. "What are you trying to do to me now? I hardly think it's necessary to disparage me at this point. He's as good as yours. And of course I care, goddamn it. But what does it matter? When…"

Nami's eyes widened as she saw something she never thought she'd see. Zoro grew intensely quiet and lowered his head. But at the same time, a single tear rolled down his cheek. A long moment of silence passed.

"I'm not what he wants anymore. And if I can't make him happy, then I don't want to be anywhere near him." As Zoro was speaking, Nami silently signaled someone who had been waiting beneath the stairs. As he approached, she excused herself with a wink. "I feel like a fool for waiting all this time. And why should he wait for someone like me? This really is for the best…"

"You never change, do you?"

Zoro whirled around. Nami had gone; he could just see her leaving down the stairs. In her place, of course, was Sanji. He was wearing a slightly sad smile as he drew closer.

"So you're going to start this new adventure by deciding things for me again?"

Zoro stood in silent shock. He hastily turned away and tried not to be obvious about wiping his face of tears. "I didn't decide anything. I just observed. It's obvious what you want now, and it's within your reach. I won't stop you."

"Damn it, Zoro," Sanji muttered, rubbing his temple. "Why won't you stop me sometimes? Or act spoiled or selfish? I know it's not in your character, but a guy can start to feel abandoned when you're too magnanimous."

"Abandoned?" Zoro murmured.

Sanji approached, and softly set a hand on Zoro's cheek. Sanji felt a wave of relief when Zoro didn't pull away. "I'm not so secure that I don't need to be told sometimes. That I'm the one you want."

Zoro stared for a moment, then lowered his head. "You don't understand."

Sanji drew his face up so their eyes met. "Then tell me. Please."

Zoro's eyes started to sting again and he glanced away. "I…I love you…so much that…I can't deny you something that makes you happy."

"Then don't," Sanji said. At that moment, he pressed his lips to Zoro's, and kissed him more sweetly than either remembered. Sanji pulled away briefly to set his forehead against Zoro's. As he did, another tear ran down Zoro's cheek without a change in his expression. "Jeez," Sanji muttered, softly wiping it with his thumb. "You do like to make me worry, don't you?"

Even as he said this, he felt arms creeping about his waist. Sanji allowed Zoro to pull him into a slow but tight embrace. Zoro was silent, but Sanji could feel his whole body trembling, and his fingers gripping Sanji's back with a hint of desperation. Sanji sighed. He held Zoro softly in return.

After a few minutes of silently holding one another, remembering each other's body heat, Sanji kissed Zoro's hair, and murmured, "Just so you know, you still are and always have been the only one I love."

Zoro's grip tightened, but he said nothing. Then, at length, "I think the men's quarters are free now."

Sanji blinked. "I think you're right."

Sanji took Zoro by the hand and led him below decks, not caring whether anyone else saw. As soon as they closed and locked the door to the men's quarters, they fell on each other in wild desperation. Kisses, no matter how intense, were too shallow to convey everything they were feeling. Sanji felt his own eyes starting to sting.

"I missed you so much," Sanji whispered when his lips were free.

"Shut up," Zoro grunted, with a heavy blush. They made their way clumsily to Zoro's bunk, while Zoro attempted to remove Sanji's clothes. "Damn it," he muttered. "Why have your clothes gotten even more complicated?"

Sanji laughed. "Yours haven't." He lovingly stroked Zoro's chest and slipped his kaftan off his shoulders. His heart pounded as he nibbled Zoro's ear and said, "I had to concentrate so hard not to get a hard-on when I first saw you. What are you thinking, getting even more handsome and then stripping right in front of me?"

Zoro blushed and squeezed Sanji's arms. Then he returned to his task and managed to get Sanji's top half undressed. Then, to Sanji's shock, he knelt on the floor. "O-…oi, Zoro…" Sanji murmured. "Listen…you can't…I'm happy, but, after all this time, I'll just…"

Zoro wrapped his mouth around Sanji's cock while he still had his trousers on.

"Ohh!" Sanji cried, his knees shaking. Sanji had had no sexual contact in two years except with his own hand. The heat of Zoro's mouth, the moistness and the shape of it, even over his clothes, was driving him completely crazy. "Ohh, Zoro…you're so good but…please, stop…"

But Zoro did not stop. Quite the contrary, he started to undo Sanji's pants with his teeth. Sanji trembled, desperately holding on to Zoro's shoulders. Partly still trying to stop him, and partly because his knees really were getting weak. Finally, Zoro pulled down Sanji's trousers and boxers and swallowed him whole with no warning.

"Ahh!" Sanji cried, throwing his head back. "Oh, fuck, Zoro!"

Sanji made the mistake of looking down. Not only was Zoro blushing madly, but every now and then his hot gaze would flick up toward Sanji. Their eyes met and Zoro moaned around Sanji's cock. Sanji grabbed onto Zoro's head, unable to stop himself from pounding the back of his throat until he painted the inside of Zoro's mouth with cum. He held Zoro tight against him for the duration of his mind-blowing orgasm, then his sanity returned and he let him go, already apologizing.

Zoro looked a bit dazed. He let a slim trail of cum drip from his mouth into his hand and looked at it intently. He was still blushing. However, completely breaking the mood he muttered, "I forgot how gross that tastes."

Sanji snorted. "Yours isn't exactly crème brulee either."

Zoro glanced up at him. Then to Sanji's surprise, he wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck. He murmured softly. "I want you to fuck me."

Sanji's face lit up, and he could feel himself growing hard again. "Um…yes. Good. Okay."

Hesitantly at first, Sanji pushed Zoro back onto his bunk. He sat between Zoro's legs for a moment, simply observing him. Zoro's blush grew stronger the longer Sanji gazed at him. Then Sanji began to caress Zoro's chest.

"Jesus," he murmured, running his hands over the exquisite muscle. "You're like iron."

Zoro had turned his head away and was shuddering now and then when Sanji's fingers brushed a sensitive spot. Sanji's fingers brushed his nipple, and he twitched as his back arched. He hardly made any noise. Sanji smiled a bit in spite of himself. I'll have to train him all over again, he thought. Then Sanji lowered his head over Zoro's chest. He opened his mouth. He breathed softly over Zoro's nipple.

Zoro convulsed, biting his knuckle to stop the sounds. As Sanji watched, Zoro's nipples hardened, just from his breath. He teased him with a tiny lick an inch away from the nipple, and then another. Then he ever so lightly pressed the tip of his tongue into the nipple.

A strangled moan was stopped by Zoro's fist, still in his own mouth. Sanji looked up at him adoringly. Then he finally lowered his mouth over the nipple, and began to tease it liberally with his lips, teeth and tongue. Zoro's hips were rocking violently with every movement of Sanji's mouth. Sanji began to meet their movements with his own, as he was already hard again. He wrapped his arms around Zoro's large chest and sucked hard on his nipple.

Zoro finally cried out loudly, his hips thrusting up against Sanji, and his whole body tensing. It stayed that way for a few moments and then relaxed, and Zoro was panting. Sanji blinked. He knew this sensation. He removed his mouth from Zoro's chest and looked down. Though Zoro's lower half was still clothed, Sanji could see the outline of his cock in his black pants. However, there was also a wet spot now where there wasn't one before. Sanji smirked up at Zoro.

Zoro had his face covered with the heels of his hands in shame, and was clearly blushing.

Sanji grinned at him, lightly touching the tip and causing Zoro to flinch. "That's hot," he said softly, remembering words Zoro had once told him. "But it can't be very comfortable."

He leisurely untied Zoro's red sash, giving Zoro his swords to set aside, which he did with an expression of trepidation. Sanji lovingly unbuttoned Zoro's kaftan, removed his boots, and slid off his pants so that Zoro now lay naked on his bed. He was panting as he watched Sanji, but his cock was already twitching back to life. Sanji grinned at him.

He lowered his head and began to lap up the cum all over Zoro's lower stomach. Zoro moaned, arching his back again. In a relaxed way, Sanji moved his tongue to Zoro's cock, where he lapped up all the remaining cum.

"Sanji…!" Zoro cried in a breathy whisper.

Sanji wanted to tease him some more, but he was already running out of patience. He finished cleaning Zoro's cock, then pushed up his hips and started kissing his asshole.

"Ah…Sanji…you…" Sanji glanced up since he seemed to be trying to tell him something. Zoro bit his lip for a moment, and he was clearly fighting intense embarrassment. "I…can't wait anymore…you…don't have to be gentle…"

Sanji flushed up to his ears. "Tempting…" he murmured. Very. "But I couldn't bear to hurt you right now." Saying this, he stuck his tongue inside Zoro's ass.

"Ohh!" Zoro cried, covering his face.

Sanji took his time delving into Zoro and opening him up (he was as tight as the first time they did it), and then rummaged around to find the lube that was fortunately still there after all this time. He removed his tongue and promptly spread the lube into Zoro's ass. To try to keep calm and distract himself from the adorable noises Zoro was now making, Sanji focused all his attention on trying to get the lube as deep into Zoro as he could with just his fingers.

Once he had two fingers in up to the hilt, he started flexing them, teasing Zoro's insides. Zoro's fingers had started gripping the mattress as he shook and tried, unsuccessfully, to keep from moaning. He was breathing in heavy, breathy sighs, and seemed attune to Sanji's slightest movement. Sanji swallowed. He knew where it was, but he wondered if he should hold off on teasing Zoro's prostate. He decided to try just a little.

Sanji's fingers brushed the hard spot a few inches inside Zoro. He cried out loudly, his hips thrusting against Sanji's hand. Zoro's embarrassment seemed to be slipping away as his brain became more and more filled with desire. He stopped covering his face and now and then looked down at Sanji, though still blushing.

Sanji had to swallow again to keep his libido in check. He added a third finger. Zoro's eyes fluttered closed and he let loose a soft moan. Though it should have been painful for him, at least a little, after two years, Zoro didn't seem to be in any pain. Or perhaps, more likely, he was just used to far worse. Sanji desperately wanted Zoro to feel good; to cum hard while thinking only of him. He wanted Zoro to lose his mind with pleasure. He added more lube between his fingers, and dove in again.

Zoro's moans were growing sweeter. Sanji felt his chest swell; somehow even when Zoro wasn't good at telling him how he felt in words, his body was always honest. And his body wanted Sanji, as badly as Sanji wanted him. It was also clear that Zoro was happy, just as happy as he was. Sanji thought he could never have enough of Zoro.

He continued to tease and open Zoro up until they were both at the limit of their endurance. With great difficulty, since Sanji didn't stop his fingers, Zoro grasped his shoulder and managed, "Please…Sanji…"

Sanji's heart pounded in his ears. He tried to calm himself down, and then poured a small amount of lube over his cock. He lined up in front of Zoro's hole. "Okay…" he murmured, though quietly terrified that he was about to lose his mind if he really fucked Zoro right now. "Relax."

Slowly, Sanji pushed the tip inside. Both men let out strangled cries. A moment later, Zoro convulsed and shot dilute cum all over his own, muscular chest. He panted hard. Sanji couldn't hold back any more. "Sorry, Zoro," he murmured helplessly. Then he shoved his cock in up to the hilt.

"Ahhh!" Zoro cried, grasping Sanji's hands which were planted on either side of Zoro's hips. "Sanji…" Zoro mumbled.

Sanji gritted his teeth, desperately trying to stop himself from cumming. He didn't want this feeling to stop. "Zoro…" he whispered. Then he began to move. Both men cried out, overwhelmed with feeling. "Zoro…relax a bit. I'm…going to cum soon…if you don't…"

Zoro was panting, barely listening. But his fingers tightened over Sanji's hands. "It's okay…" he murmured. "Sanji…I…want you…so, cum…inside me…"

Sanji couldn't help the wave of pleasure that washed over him with those words. He breathed in gasps and thrust himself deep inside Zoro until he couldn't bear it anymore. "Ahhh!" he cried, throwing back his head and twitching against Zoro until the last spurt of thick cum streaked the inside of Zoro's belly.

They panted together for a moment, and then Sanji started moving again. "Wh-…" Zoro murmured, stunned. "How…?"

Sanji grabbed one of Zoro's legs and turned him sideways to fuck him with one leg over his shoulder. "Fuck if I know," Sanji panted. "It won't go down."

Zoro moaned, wracked with pleasure and barely able to respond. Sanji pounded him so hard they both felt their hips growing numb. They each came again while in this position. Then Sanji turned Zoro all the way over, drawing him up onto his hands and knees, his cock never leaving Zoro's hole. Sanji gripped Zoro's hips and began to fuck him again, and now the larger man was really losing it. He collapsed onto his chest, only held up by Sanji pounding his ass. Zoro was constantly moaning, and Sanji could see a trail of drool coming from his mouth.

Sanji grabbed both of Zoro's arms and pulled him up so that his back fell against Sanji's chest as they both sat on their knees. He continued slowly pumping Zoro as he groped his chest and whispered to him, "Zoro…am I the only one?"

Zoro moaned, apparently still embarrassed enough not to answer that quickly. "Y-…yes…"

Sanji trembled, shoving himself ever deeper inside him. "You want me, Zoro?"

"Ah…!" Zoro cried, as Sanji grasped his cock. "Don't…I just came…"

Sanji sank his teeth into Zoro's neck and continued to fuck him. "Tell me, Zoro," he whispered against his ear, pulling an earring into his mouth. "Do you want me?"

"Ah…I…want you…!"

"Do you love me more than anyone?"

Zoro grasped Sanji's hand over his chest. "S-Sanji…you're…all I dream about…"

Sanji lit up bright red. That was the last thing he'd been expecting to hear. His chest tightened, and he pulled Zoro even closer. Then he whispered to him, "I love you more than I ever thought anyone could."

Zoro moaned, leaning against him and weakly moving his hips against Sanji's. "Sanji…" he moaned. "Don't stop…"

Sanji gritted his teeth and slammed himself into Zoro again and again, refusing to let Zoro collapse against the bed again. He'd built up his stamina in the last two years, and he could now hold Zoro's weight no problem. He didn't want to be an inch farther away from Zoro than he had to.

"Ah…Sanji…you're hitting it…so hard…" Zoro whispered in desperation.

"Zoro…you feel so amazing inside…I'm losing my mind." Sanji nibbled on Zoro's ear again, unable to stop himself from holding onto every bit of Zoro like an octopus. Then he began to milk Zoro's cock again.

"Ahhh, no!" Zoro cried, grasping Sanji's wrist. "I'm already…close…it…feels so good it…hurts…"

Sanji panted in his ear. "Zoro, cum for me. Only me. I love you…Zoro!" Sanji twitched and once again streaked Zoro's insides with white hot cum.

Zoro trembled as if he felt it. Then he threw back his head. "San…ji…" he cried, then sprayed his sheets with cum.

They knelt together for a time, coming down from an unbelievable high. But somehow, although they both could have gone for more, loving this intensely was very tiring. Softly, they both slipped down onto the sheets and wound themselves in each other's arms.

"Hey," Zoro murmured, at length.

"Mm?"

"It's okay if I'm selfish sometimes, right?"

Sanji blinked. "Yeah. Why?"

Zoro nodded to himself. "Good. In that case, if you cheat, I'll cut you."

Sanji watched him for a moment, and then he began to smile. That smile turned into a truly warm and happy laugh, then he snuggled even tighter against Zoro. "Do that. And if you cheat, I'll poison your food. Actually, it's more likely I'd kill the other person."

Zoro scoffed. "You'd never kill a girl."

Sanji was scandalized. "You'd cheat on me with a girl?!"

"I've said this before, but I'm not gay you son of a bitch."

"I can't believe you!"

This argument continued for some time, until they eventually fell asleep. It was at this moment that someone else's opinion became the more important. Luffy, having been caught napping in the men's quarters as Zoro and Sanji locked the door, had lain wide-eyed on his bunk for the entire incident. At this moment, he was pondering to himself.

Should I tell them I'm here? Hmmm. No, I think I'll just go back to sleep. They can buy my silence with meat.


	11. When the Hawk Dreams

Please excuse this brief digression from the main story. I really want to write more Sanji/Zoro, but as we know, the manga is on-going and I've already gone up to the second to the last story arc. I'm trying to think of something they could do on Punk Hazard (something about Sanji being inside Nami's body maybe, I'd like to do that), but until things settle down in the main plot it's sort of hard to fit a romance in there. Anyway, here's a small pwp about what Dracule Mihawk dreams about.

...

Extra 4 – When The Hawk Dreams

About a year after starting work with Takanome, Zoro decided he needed some new clothes. Takanome had lent him a set when he first arrived, and Zoro had just been alternately washing those and his old clothes. However, judging from the places on them that were literally falling apart, he decided it was time to have some care about his appearance.

Of course, Perona had been telling him much the same thing. For months. To be precise, she started about a week after he arrived.

"You stupid kenshi," Perona complained as Zoro expressed his desire for clothes at last. "Who raised you? Wolves? I really wouldn't be that surprised." She idly floated as if sitting in a chair, with her ankles and arms crossed before her.

Zoro sighed. He never did get the rhythm of conversations with her. Not that he cared. To Zoro, she was little more than a vaguely annoying talking parrot, often hovering around his head somewhere. He did not get along well with her type, plus he still had some lingering annoyance after she'd used her negative hollows on him so many times.

"I guess I'll have to ask Takanome," Zoro murmured, tapping Shuusui's dull side against his shoulder. He was sitting on a rock a few kilometers away from the castle after finishing his training, and now looked back at it. His expression grew grim. "I still haven't paid him back for the ones he already lent me."

Perona raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me that's the reason you haven't asked until now."

Zoro ground his teeth, but did not reply.

"Ugh!" Perona threw up her arms in exasperation. "That honor of yours is just useless! What good has it done you here? Plus, here's one for you, do you think that gloomy bastard wants a student who looks like a hobo?"

That stopped Zoro for a moment, and he considered it.

"Have you seen the way he dresses? Ok, yes, he does look like a vampire, but all that means is that he wears slightly outdated clothing, has impeccable neatness and taste, and also a bit of coolness. I say that speaking objectively, of course, he's really not my type." She turned over so she was laying on her stomach in the air, idly kicking her back feet.

Zoro mulled it over. "I guess…" He sighed. "Well. Can't hurt to ask, anyway."

"There we are. Back we go, follow me now-DON'T GO THAT WAY MORON! HOW HARD CAN IT BE?!"

Eventually, they arrived at the castle. Zoro went inside to find Mihawk in his sitting room, where he usually was of an evening. Mihawk did not look up as he entered.

"How was your training today?" he asked, before taking a sip of brandy.

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, making a face. "I didn't feel much improvement today. I'm going to try and increase the difficulty somehow tomorrow."

Mihawk's gaze flicked up to him briefly. "I see," he said, and then turned his gaze back to the newspaper he was reading.

"So…Takanome…" Zoro mumbled. Mihawk looked up again. "I'm sorry to ask, but-"

"He needs new clothes," Perona interrupted, floating into the room via the wall. "Badly," she added, and then roughly indicated all of Zoro.

Mihawk briefly appraised Zoro. His eyes were particularly drawn by a rather horrendous hole in the thigh of Zoro's pant leg. In fact they stayed there for a while. "I understand," he said at length, then he rose, folding and setting aside his newspaper. "Though a swordsman is a swordsman regardless of his attire, keeping oneself clean and respectable is another way of demonstrating one's honor." He looked Zoro up and down again. "To judge by your attire, your honor has gone begging, Roronoa."

Zoro merely sighed. "I would much appreciate some new clothes," Zoro said, dutifully.

Mihawk nodded. "Come with me. Perhaps I have some more things that will fit you. If not, I'll send for my tailor in the morning."

Perona floated around above them as they walked up the massive staircase. "Really? You have more clothes that will fit this gorilla?"

Zoro whirled to look at her with his teeth bared. "Just come down here, you little…" he grumbled, almost unintelligibly.

Mihawk ignored their arguing and led Zoro into his room. He stopped in the doorway as Perona was about to come in. "Young lady," he said, politely. "I have not invited you into my quarters. Until I have, please wait outside."

Perona looked like she might make a scene for a moment, and glanced at Zoro. Though Zoro was too dim to notice, her cheeks grew slightly pink. "Don't need to ask me twice," she murmured, turning her back. "Not like I want to see his naked bum or anything."

Zoro twitched a bit at that, not sure how to respond, but then Mihawk closed the door. He appraised Zoro again. "Get undressed and take a bath first. Whether or not you get them dirty after I give them to you is your business. I want them clean for now at least. Especially if they don't fit you."

Zoro could hardly argue. It bit his pride already to have to ask for clothes when he hadn't returned or repaid the cost of the previous ones. He brazenly stripped in the middle of the room, then crossed to the bathroom on the far side of the bed. He did not notice Mihawk's somewhat stunned gaze as he crossed the room. Nor was he aware of the fact that it lingered especially on his heavily muscled posterior.

He returned in a cloud of steam with a towel around his waist. He fingered his hair a bit. It was getting long again. He didn't hate it, though. Mihawk was standing at his closet, though he had already laid out three or four outfits on the bed.

"Just pick some and try them on," he said, over his shoulder.

Zoro nodded and approached the bed. Most of it was stuff he'd never normally wear, but he figured beggars couldn't be choosers. He grabbed the nearest ones and tried them on. They were a bit tight, but not too bad. He was having some difficulty with the belt though.

Mihawk glanced back at him. He rolled his eyes. Then he walked over and moved Zoro's hands out of the way to fasten the belt. He patted it once when he had finished, and then met Zoro's eyes briefly. At that moment, partly due to his proximity, a feeling like a jolt of electricity went down Zoro's spine. Takanome truly was well-named. His rich, amber eyes stared deeply into Zoro's, with a predatory expression that struck both fear and excitement into Zoro's chest.

Then, there was also a fact that Zoro rarely noticed. He was strikingly handsome. Additionally, Takanome was at least six inches taller than Zoro, and his muscular chest was, as usual, partly bare and right in front of his eyes. Zoro swallowed. Abruptly, Mihawk broke away and Zoro shook himself. What was he thinking? Sanji was still waiting for him…he hoped. Zoro was a man of honor, he did not cheat.

"I think the chest is too tight on that one," Mihawk commented, nonchalantly looking through his closet again. "It's too long as well, but then again I think pants are a bigger concern for that. Having a shirt a bit long won't hurt anything."

"Nn," Zoro grunted, and stripped down again. Though now, strangely, he felt a shiver of excitement as he did so. His heart rate started to rise. He ignored it, and put on the next set.

Once he finished, Mihawk turned to look at him. He looked him up and down, then he approached. He stretched the fabric across Zoro's chest briefly. Then he checked the length of the sleeves. Next he bent down to examine the hems of the trousers. Zoro felt himself shiver. He knew he was breathing harder. He had to calm down. What was he thinking?

Mihawk folded up the trouser hem. "Hm," he muttered. "I could hem them myself, temporarily, but I doubt you want to display my ineptitude at tailoring on your person. The shirt seems fine though."

Mihawk rose and went back to the closet. Zoro let out a heavy breath. He got undressed more slowly this time, glancing back at Takanome now and then. This time, just as he was buttoning the pants, and before he had any kind of shirt on, Takanome turned around and folded his arms to watch him. Zoro blushed for a moment, and then he realized they were both men. Seeing each other naked was no big deal (as, in fact, Zoro had thought only minutes ago). He put his shirt on and buttoned it.

Mihawk approached more slowly this time. Zoro's heart was pounding. Mihawk's gaze seemed to burn into him, sending heat and excitement wherever it touched him. The heat Zoro was feeling started to melt away some of his reason and self-control. Even as he was thinking this, he felt Mihawk's fingers lightly touching the back of his neck. Zoro shuddered and let out a small, quick breath.

"I'm not sure this collar suits you very well," Mihawk said, in a much softer, but still predatory voice.

"I don't really care how I look," Zoro murmured, denying the pounding in his heart.

"I do," replied the older man.

Then the precise touch of his fingertips extended down Zoro's back. Zoro couldn't help it, he was breathing harder now. "You have a narrow waist, compared to the broadness of your shoulders," Mihawk commented, and his hand lightly brushed Zoro's side, just below his rib cage. "Your body is more triangular than mine. I'd almost say I'm jealous, but perhaps that's a silly thing for a swordsman to say."

"Um…" was all Zoro could think to say in reply.

"How does the chest feel for this one?" Mihawk asked him in his low, coarse voice.

Zoro honestly wasn't thinking about it. "Uh…" he managed.

Mihawk's fingers now moved around to the front of him and lightly touched just below Zoro's collarbone. He could feel his cheeks growing hot, and wasn't sure what he might say if Mihawk didn't intend for this reaction. Luckily for Zoro, though, it seemed that was precisely Mihawk's intention. On the pretense of examining the fit, Mihawk's practiced fingers spread out briefly over Zoro's chest. Then, ignoring the fact that no sartorial information could possibly be gleaned this way, they traveled down and brushed Zoro's left nipple.

"Ngh," Zoro grunted, barely managing to bite the inside of his lip so he didn't make any loud noise.

"On second thought, this shirt seems to be doing well for you," Mihawk commented. Now he used both hands to stroke Zoro's chest. Zoro was panting, barely controlling his voice. He'd never known that just light touching like this could be so erotic. "Hm?" Mihawk murmured and glanced down.

A flush shot to Zoro's cheeks. He cringed, only just realizing himself what Mihawk had noticed.

"Hmm," the other man said again, his intense gaze fixed on the front of Zoro's pants. "These pants seem a bit tight though. I didn't notice it before." He knelt down, causing Zoro's breath to quicken again. "Interesting." He placed either hand on Zoro's thighs, then stroked them up and down briefly, sending warm shivers up Zoro's spine. "This area seems to fit all right," he murmured. His hands traveled around and grabbed Zoro's ass. Zoro threw his head back and cried out. "Here too, a perfect fit. Strange."

He tightened the waistline, pulling Zoro's cock painfully between the fabric and his own stomach. He let it go, then placed both hands on the fabric over Zoro's cock. Zoro had to fight making lewd noises. Takanome squeezed and stroked Zoro's cock over his pants. Zoro was dying for him to take them off and touch him directly. But suddenly the hawk's touch left him.

He looked down curiously Mihawk had on a thoughtful expression, one hand holding up his chin, and was gazing intently at Zoro's package. Even this was making Zoro hot, he realized. "This tightness is baffling," Mihawk commented. "I wonder if there's anything I can to do appease it."

So saying, he unbuttoned Zoro's pants. Zoro shivered with a soft noise. Mihawk pulled down his pants and underwear to the floor, and then spent another few moment staring at him. Zoro blushed heavily, turning his gaze away in embarrassment. But more embarrassing things than that were to follow.

Though Zoro expected (or rather hoped) that he might feel Mihawk's mouth on his cock next, instead he was met with a different sensation entirely. Since he was looking away he didn't notice Takanome moistening two of his fingers in his mouth. The next thing he knew, he jumped as he felt a moist finger exploring his asshole. He whimpered a little and without thinking grabbed onto Takanome's shoulders, unable to support himself alone.

Takanome's dexterous finger performed small circles over Zoro's hole, causing his muscles to loosen without his realizing. Though Zoro's cock was twitching in front of Mihawk's face and begging for attention, Mihawk's free hand roamed upward, and began teasing Zoro's right nipple. Zoro twitched and moaned.

"O-oi…Takanome…" he managed.

"Yes?"

"Wh-...what are you…doing?"

Takanome's ruthless eyes flicked up to him, and Zoro hesitantly met his gaze. "Didn't I say? I'm just seeing if I can make these pants fit better."

"But…I…"

Takanome's eyes narrowed. "Hm? Oh. Yes. I gather you had some liaison with the cook on your ship."

Zoro drew a sharp breath. "How…could you possibly know-…?!"

"I didn't, until just now." Zoro cursed. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand and gritted his teeth in shame. Takanome observed this. "It was just a hunch. To be honest, I always thought a body like yours was wasted on someone as austere as you." His fingers continued stroking the outside of Zoro's hole. "But if you had that lascivious cook playing with you here…I suppose I may have misjudged you."

"You-…" Zoro growled in sudden anger.

Then Takanome inserted his finger. Zoro cried out, his knees growing weak again. "That's fine if you resent me. I'm going to have my fun, and I guarantee so will you." Saying this, he stuck his tongue into Zoro's urethra. Zoro moaned loudly, his hips shaking.

"You…twisted…son of a…"

Mihawk took Zoro's whole cock into his mouth. Zoro's whole body shook as he bit back a cry. Much as he wanted to, he could not deny how turned on he was to think he was being taken advantage of by his rival and sword master. He drew in quick breaths and tried to repress the heat surging inside of him.

Unfortunately, Takanome had other ideas. He began fucking Zoro with his finger, and swallowing his cock in the same rhythm. After over a year without sex, it was almost too much for Zoro to take. His fingers gripped the white shirt over Mihawk's shoulders, and his knees trembled. Then, briefly, Mihawk's touch left him.

Suddenly, Mihawk shoved him forward, forcing him to step out of his pants and underwear. "Wh-…" Zoro was about to ask.

Mihawk grabbed his cock from behind and ordered, "Hands against the wall."

Zoro bit his lip, his pride stinging. But Mihawk's touch was weakening his resolve. Hesitantly, he put his hands against the stone wall. That instant, he felt a tongue thrust inside his ass. He threw back his head with a moan. Mihawk had a long tongue. It was hot and moist, and it felt so good Zoro nearly fainted. His cock started weeping precum, and twitching with every flick of Mihawk's tongue.

His tongue was replaced by fingers again. Then Takanome murmured, "Hm. It'll be a bit rough like this." He removed his fingers and gracefully came to his feet. Then, with a soft breath against Zoro's ear he whispered slowly, "Don't move."

Zoro shivered, but in spite of himself he felt a willingness to obey. He gritted his teeth again, swallowing his pride. He was still rock hard and his ass was twitching, begging for further stimulation. Mihawk returned, and suddenly Zoro felt smooth wetness over his asshole. He shivered at the coldness.

"What is…that…?" he murmured, still fighting his body's surges of heat.

"A certain kind of lotion I sometimes use with my partners on such illicit occasions," Mihawk answered simply. "I think you'll enjoy it. Especially…" he swirled his finger around the outside of Zoro's hole again. "…once your body heat starts to warm it up. Here."

Takanome thrust his middle finger deep inside of Zoro's ass in one motion. Zoro arched his back, letting out a moan. He couldn't help savoring the sensations of Mihawk's finger flexing inside of him, searching for his prostate. Zoro's breathing grew heavier. His cheeks felt hot. His cock was twitching. More importantly, his ass felt like it was melting.

"Oh-…Ohhh…!" Zoro cried, collapsing against the wall. "Wha-…ah…" he tried to speak but was a little too suffused in sensation to come up with anything meaningful to say.

"You want to know what it is?" asked Takanome off-handedly. "Sure. It's a kind of lube, that much is true. However former partners of mine have also told me of its extraordinary properties. For example, its ability to steal sensible thoughts away from you." Zoro shivered and moaned. "Its ability to soften your resistance, body and mind." Zoro moaned, unknowingly moving his hips against Takanome's fingers. "Most importantly, its ability to gouge out all your misgivings and replace them with mind-bending pleasure."

Zoro filled the room with cries and twitched violently as his cock emptied its load onto the stone wall before him. He panted heavily. He trembled and twitched, losing the strength in his legs, but Takanome held him up by his waist. "Not so fast, Roronoa. We're only just getting started."

"Nn…huh?" Zoro mumbled, struggling to maintain his balance.

Then, he felt something huge stretching out his entrance. His breath caught, and he was unable to make any sound for quite some time. It pushed and pushed inside him, and he felt his stomach bulging to accommodate it. Zoro's eyes were wide, disbelieving. It wasn't possible. He couldn't possibly be this big. He wasn't human.

He could feel Takanome smirking behind him. "I purposefully chose a position where you couldn't see mine beforehand. If you had, you might have fought me a bit more."

No shit! Zoro cried in his mind, but was still unable to form words.

"Mm…having said that, you're taking me very well, Roronoa. I was right to think you had potential. Now I'll return the favor." Takanome slowly dragged out of him, giving Zoro an uncanny sensation that his insides were being dragged out. Then all at once, he thrust into him again.

Zoro gritted his teeth and finally let out a cry, a mix of sweet pain and horrible pleasure. He breathed hard, trying to restore his sanity.

"Don't fight it," Mihawk chided. "Your body knows what to do. Trust it."

Zoro was trembling, having a hard time taking these words to heart, but as he tried to relax, he felt the pain lessen, and then almost vanish. He blinked with wide eyes. Now all that remained, as Mihawk's massive cock massaged his insides, was terrible pleasure. Zoro doubted he could retain his consciousness, let alone his sanity, for very long. Even as he thought so, he threw back his head, and dilute, clear cum sprayed the wall in front of him again.

"Oh," Mihawk commented. "You are taking me well indeed. I gather it's also your first time cumming so close in succession. Let's see if we can't break that record."

Mihawk thrust hard inside him. Zoro practically screamed. It felt so good it was frightening. He wasn't sure if he wanted Takanome to stop, so he could regain his sanity, or whether he wanted him to pound that massive cock inside him until Zoro lost himself completely. Though it seemed like he didn't have much of a choice.

Takanome shoved himself deep into Zoro over and over. Gradually, Zoro's cries went from panicked to lustful. Takanome grinned. Then, he decided it was time to finish round one.

Takanome pounded Zoro mercilessly, and as Zoro's pleasure was mounting yet again, he finally let go, and let loose a massive amount of cum into Zoro's belly. Zoro's eyes rolled back. He felt the bulge in his stomach. The pressure increased against his prostate, and his whole body convulsed as he came yet again, almost silently this time.

Takanome smirked and pulled Zoro toward him by the neck, so he could whisper in his ear. He could see Zoro's eyes were blank with lust. "You've done very well, my student," he whispered to him. "You've cleared round one."

Zoro twitched briefly. Then he felt the massive cock sliding out of him and moaned at the sensation. As soon as it was free, cum dripped down Zoro's legs, causing him to shiver. His hole twitched, unbelievably still wanting more.

To Zoro's shock, Takanome easily picked him up under one arm, and carried him to the bed. He tossed Zoro down on his back, and the swordsman stared blankly up at the canopy above the bed. Takanome knelt above him. Then Zoro again felt cold wetness in his hole. But this time he was stretched out, so Takanome was able to get the aphrodisiac lotion much deeper inside him.

"N-…" Zoro weakly protested. "Uh…nn…"

Takanome briefly broke his sadistic character to kiss Zoro on the forehead. Then he said gently, "It won't hurt you, I promise. All I'm interested in is making you lose your mind to pleasure for an evening."

If he could speak, Zoro would have made a comment about how little Takanome would have to do at this point to achieve that goal. But at that moment, his concentration was taken up again by the thrill of his sword master wanting to fuck him silly. He moaned helplessly, and in the next moment was once again shafted by his master's cock.

"Nngh!" Zoro cried, since now the pressure on his prostate was even greater. He happened to look down and see the soft bulge in his stomach from Takanome's turgid cock. With a trembling hand, he reached down and touched it in disbelief.

Takanome smirked. "You see why great swordsmen make the best partners for me? They don't break even when I do this." He slammed his cock into Zoro again.

"Aaah!" Zoro cried, throwing his head back.

"What is it?" asked a smirking Takanome. "The look on your face says you want more. Is that true?"

Zoro trembled. He hesitantly looked down at the place where their bodies connected. He breathed heavily, but eventually, he managed a small nod. Takanome grinned. He grabbed Zoro by his thighs and deepened the angle even further, causing Zoro to gasp. He pounded into him over and over, and gradually Zoro's voice returned to him.

"G-…good…" came out in a breathy moan. "Feels…so…good…!"

"I'm sure it does. Now hold on, we're almost at the end of round two."

Zoro shivered, now moaning nonstop, and almost lost his mind as Takanome increased his speed and plowed into Zoro as if trying to break him. Finally, he nearly did, as once again Mihawk gave several more thrusts and then poured his cum deep inside of Zoro. Zoro was totally lost now. His body trembled, and he started to cum. Started, because he kept cumming for a full minute and a half, unable to stop. Even before he had, his consciousness had slipped away. He lay, completely drained, twitching on the bed with a small bulge in his gut which was still full of his sword master's cum.

Without his knowledge, Takanome grinned wolfishly. "Don't think passing out can get you out of this, Roronoa. You've riled me up. And whether conscious or not, I'll have you take responsibility."

So saying, without pulling out to relieve the pressure inside of Zoro, he started to pound into the unconscious swordsman again. He was having a great time doing this, until…

Dracule gasped awake, covered in sweat. He glanced bitterly down at his crotch. He let out a huge sigh of annoyance and propped his head up on his hand briefly, knowing he would not be able to sleep again after that.

"Damn him. I'll be grateful when that damned tease is off my island and out of my sight." He sighed again. "Well, I guess I'll go out and kill something." He donned his dressing gown, slung his sword over his back and stomped off into the night.

Totally unaware of the danger he was in nearly every day, Zoro slept peacefully in another part of the castle. Unsurprisingly, his dreams most often involved a certain good-for-nothing cook. And he was content to keep it that way


End file.
